


Betrothed To A Little Miracle

by JayStarr



Category: Black Panther (2018), Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ant-Man - Scott Lang, Because I can, Betrothed, Black Panther | T’Challa, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon omnisexual character, Captian America | Steve Rogers, Deadpool | Wade Wilson - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frigga throws some massive shade, Gay Sex, Hulk - Freeform, Intersex Loki, Iron Man | Tony Stark - Freeform, Laufey is NOT a bad father, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating in cycles/in heat, Mentions of past miscarriages, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Odin is Odin, Slow Burn, Spider-Man | Peter Parker - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Valkyrie - Freeform, Voyeurism, Winter Soldier | Bucky Barnes, Wolverine | Logan, loss of a child, semi graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 37,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: Laufey and Farbauti have been trying for years to have a child, but each one had been either miscarried or been a stillborn.  When Farbauti finds himself pregnant again, they fear that this child won’t make it like the others.  Only when the baby is born, Odin comes by with a proposal for Laufey and his newborn to end the everlasting rivalry between their two kingdoms: betroth the newborn with Odin’s son, Thor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna rewrite this fanfic due to the combination of me not really liking the beginning and how it won’t fit where I want this story to go, so sorry for how there won’t be any new chapter for a while until I believe these previous chapters would fit the newer chapters.
> 
> Also, this fanfic somehow turned into a crossover fanfic, albeit for a few chapters, but that’s where I’ll be going with this story.

  It had been fifteen years since Farbauti last found himself pregnant.  If only the child was born, Laufey would’ve had an heir to the throne.  Sometimes, Farbauti wonders if it would just be easier for Laufey to find another mate.

  It’s all his fault.  Farbauti had difficulty conceiving a child, and his narrow hips caused hardships in the births of their children.  It was all his fault.

  No matter how hard Laufey tried to convince him otherwise, Farbauti knew that fact.

  For years, they continued to try again and again, only to be met with miscarriage after miscarriage.

  Another fifty years past and they had another four miscarriages and another stillborn.

  He was the eighth child they had to bury.

  Farbauti was as ashamed as he was depressed.

  He was the eighth reason why millions talked behind Farbauti’s back.

  The following year, they had learned that Odin and Frigga had a son, whom they named Thor.

  The news only caused Farbauti to loathe himself even more.

  Why couldn’t he just produce an heir?

  That question lingered in the back of his mind until he felt his stomach harden and grow larger and when his heats stopped.

  Farbauti frowned, placing a hand on his stomach.

  Music poured from inside the castle.  The first snow of the year had began to fall.

  Tears streamed down Farbauti’s face and stained his cheeks.

  The balcony door opened, and Laufey stepped out.

  Farbauti turned and instantly regretted it.

  Laufey’s eyes widened as he stepped closer.

  “What's the matter, my dear?” Laufey asked.

  Farbauti turned away from him, remaining quiet.

  Laufey’s gaze dropped to where Farbauti kept his hand over his stomach.  He chest grew tight as he stepped backwards.

  “When did this happen?” Laufey asked.

  “When we were at the cabin.  You were so eager that you just fucked me.”  More tears fell from Farbauti’s eyes as he hugged his stomach.  “Now, we’re gonna lose another one.”  Farbauti fell to his knees.

  Laufey kneeled beside him.

  “No!” Laufey cried.  “We can’t lose our dream of a family.”

  Farbauti frowned as he glanced at Laufey.

  “How long have you been pregnant?”

  “About two and a half months.”

  “So a May baby?”

  Farbauti shrugged his shoulders.

  “If it lives that long.”

  Laufey frowned as Farbauti stood and left him alone on the balcony.

  Despite this, Farbauti went to the medic every day to know that their baby was still alive within his stomach.

  Winter came and went.  Winter bled into spring, and the baby inside Farbauti continued to grow and develop, albeit slowly.

  Every night for months Laufey would whisper sweet nothings to their baby.

  Farbauti tried to be happy whenever Laufey did so, running a hand over Laufey’s head.

  “Can you make me a promise?” Farbauti asked.

  Laufey looked up and smiled at him.

  “Of course, my dear,” Laufey replied.

  “If this baby doesn’t make it—.”

  “Don’t say that.”  Laufey shook his head.

  “If they don’t, promise me you’ll find someone else.”

  Laufey stared at him.

  “No,” Laufey said after a moment.  “I won’t.”

  “But you need an heir.”

  Laufey glanced down at Farbauti’s growing stomach.  He placed his hand onto the skin.

  “This one is my heir.  I just know it will be.”

  Farbauti frowned.  Tears filled his eyes.

  “Hey,” Laufey said, cupping Farbauti’s cheek.  “It’s going to be alright.”  Laufey laid him back onto the pillows.  “Go to sleep. You’ll need all your strength for when the baby comes in a couple of months.”

  The baby kicked underneath Laufey’s hand.

  Both of them smiled.

  Farbauti’s smile fell as tears filled his eyes.

  “I want it,” Farbauti wailed.  “I want it so bad.”

  Laufey framed his face with his hands.

  “It’ll be ours,” Laufey said.  “I promise.”  His vision blurred as he pulled Farbauti into his arms.

  They both cried themselves to sleep.

  Laufey was the first to wake.  He didn’t want to leave Farbauti, but he had a meeting with the commanders of the military, forcing Farbauti to be alone on the other side of the castle.

  Farbauti woke alone in their room.  He frowned, hugging his knees to his chest.  He always hated being alone, but he never voiced his complaints.  He knew better than that.

  He threw off the covers before he stood and went to find something to occupy himself.

  Farbauti read alone in the library for hours, curled up in a chair.

  A flush of wetness leaked in between his legs.

  Farbauti’s eyes widened as he slammed his book shut.  He reached for the bell rope.

  His stomach tightened.  Farbauti collapsed to his knees.

  It took a couple of minutes for a servant arrived in the library.

  She knew immediately what was happening before she rushed to Farbauti’s side and helped him into his bedroom.

 

~~~~

 

  “The scouts should head further up north,” Laufey explained, pushing a chess looking piece further up the map.

  A servant burst into the war room.

  “Didn’t we tell you not to interrupt us?” one of the commanders shouted.

  “It’s Farbauti,” the servant said, looking at Laufey.  “The baby’s coming.”

  Laufey’s eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

  Laufey burst into the room.

  Farbauti laid back on the large bed with legs apart.  Sweat and tears ran down his face.

  “I’m here,” Laufey said, stepping to his husband’s side.  “Take my hand.”

  Farbauti gripped Laufey’s hand.

  The medics gathered around them.

  “Is he okay?” Laufey demanded.

  “He’s in labor,” one of the medics said.

  “I can see that!” Laufey shouted.  “Is he alright?”

  “Only time will tell,” another medic said.

  Only blood slipped from in between Farbauti’s legs for hours.  He screamed and cried as his stomach constricted and released as Laufey tried to sooth him.

  “What’s wrong?” Laufey asked.  “Why isn’t the baby here yet?”

  “The baby hasn’t turned yet,” one of the medics answered.

  “What does that mean?” Laufey asked, tearing his gaze from his husband.

  “It may come feet first,” the medic replied.

  Laufey turned back to Farbauti as the smaller man leaned against him.

  “It’s gonna be okay,” Laufey soothed, stroking Farbauti’s hair.  “The baby will be okay.”

  Farbauti threw back his head, crying out loud.

  “I have a leg!” a nurse shouted.

  Laufey smiled wide as he looked at Farbauti.

  “Get a towel ready!” a medic ordered.

  “A couple of more pushes, alright,” Laufey whispered, cupping Farbauti’s hand.

  Another nurse came by with a hot towel in her hands.

  Farbauti screamed again.

  The baby’s thighs appeared, then the baby’s pelvis, then stomach, then chest.

  “I got him!” the healer cried, cradling the baby.

  The baby laid still in the medic’s hands.

  Laufey and Farbauti stared at him.  Farbauti struggled to sit up.

  “Why is he quiet?” Farbauti asked.  “Why isn’t he crying?”

  The medic didn’t glance at them as another cut the umbilical cord.

  The medic covered the baby with the towel and pulled it close before he bolted out of the room.

  Farbauti’s eyes watered. He leaned against Laufey.

  “No,” Farbauti sobbed.  “Please, no.  Not again.”

  Laufey ran a hand over Farbauti’s sweat soaked strands of hair, wrapping his other arm around Farbauti’s shoulders.

  Tears streamed down both of their faces as they held each other close.  Laufey slowly rocked Farbauti.

  A faint baby’s wail echoed throughout the halls.

  Both Laufey and Farbauti gasped, looking up.

  The medic returned after a few moments.  He was soaked from the waist down, and water dripped from the towel.  The baby cried in his hands.

  Farbauti gasped again as he saw the baby’s tiny flailing arms.

  “It’s a boy,” the medic said, looking at the baby’s parents.  He removed the wet towel before replacing it with a hot one.

  “C’mere,” Farbauti pleaded, extending his arm.  “Give me my baby.”

  The medic did as he was told.

  Farbauti clinged to the tiny life form in his arms.

  “He’s so little,” Laufey said.

  The baby was only half the length of Farbauti’s forearm.  His skin a was lighter blue than all the others in the room, and his black hair was a curly, sloppy mop on top of his head.

  “He’s doesn’t weigh much,” Farbauti replied.  He planted a gentle kiss on the baby’s forehead.

  Laufey smiled softly at them.

  “What’s going to be his name?” Laufey asked.

  Farbauti hesitated for a moment.

  “Loki,” Farbauti replied, running his hand over the baby’s back.

  “He’s beautiful,” Laufey replied.

  “He is.”  Farbauti smiled down at the baby.

  “Give him here,” Laufey said.  Farbauti obeyed without question.  “Rest now.  You’ll need all the strength you can get.  I’ll take care of him for the mean time.”

  Farbauti smiled at him as he sank down into the bed.  He promptly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

  Farbauti remained in bed for eight days, only leaving to stretch his legs slightly or to alleviate himself.

  Saying that the entire kingdom was overjoyed about their new prince was an understatement.

  Laufey held Loki in a carrier and paraded him everywhere he goes around the castle, showing his new babe off to anyone who would stop and look.

  Loki remained small even as the months passed.  He remained half the size of other Jotun babes.

  Six months had passed since Loki’s birth, and still Laufey and Farbauti were still receiving gifts for Loki.  Farbauti always remained close to Loki, always keeping an eye on him and keeping him safe.

  Farbauti sat in his bed.  Loki latched onto his left breast, greedily accepting his breakfast.  Only when he was full did he released his mother’s nipple.

  Laufey smiled and watched as Farbauti patted Loki’s back.

  “He’s gonna stay little,” Laufey said.

  “I know,” Farbauti replied.

  Loki belched, spitting up a little onto his mother’s shoulder.

  “Aw, baby,” Farbauti groaned, looking at his shoulder.

  A knock came at the door.

  “Come in,” Laufey said, not turning.

  The door opened, and a scout came inside.

  “Sir, there’s a group of horse coming,” the scout said.

  Laufey snapped towards him.

  “What?!” Laufey barked.  Farbauti gasped, looking at his husband and the young scout.

  “A group of fifty soldiers on white horses,” the scout repeated.  “They’re riding over to the castle.”

  “There’s more, isn’t there?” Farbauti asked.

  Laufey glanced at Farbauti before looking back at the scout.

  “Odin’s with them,” the scout said.

  Farbauti gasped again, pulling Loki tight against his chest, illiciting a whine from the babe.

  “No,” Farbauti said, snuggling against Loki.  Tears fell from his eyes.  “He’s gonna take him away.  He’s gonna take my baby.”

  Laufey went to his side.

  “Don’t worry,” Laufey said.  “I won’t let that happen.  I’d die to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

  Farbauti finally looked at him.

  Laufey smiled at him before placing a kiss onto his husband’s lips.  Laufey stood and turned.

  “Get the soldiers ready,” Laufey ordered.

  “Yes, your majesty,” the scout said before she turned and sprinted off.

  Laufey hurried to the closet.

  Farbauti watched as he pulled out his armor and tightened the metal around his body.  Laufey grabbed hold of his metal spear.  He gave one final look at Farbauti and Loki before he hurried off to the throne room.

  The room was lined with armed soldiers.

  Laufey’s gaze went over all his soldiers.  He nodded approvingly.

  Laufey stood firmly in front of his throne.

  “Let them in,” Laufey ordered.

  The doors opened, and Odin stepped inside the hall.  Polished metal armored soldiers surrounded him.

  Laufey gripped his spear even tighter.

  The doors closed behind them.

  The archer on the balcony drew their arrows.

  The soldiers on both sides pointed their weapons at the others.

  “Why are you here?!” Laufey shouted.  His voice carried in the hall.

  Odin stopped in front of him.

  “I’ve come to talk,” Odin answered.

  Laufey heard scoffs and snickers from his army as he only stared down at Odin.

  “Tell your men to stand down,” Laufey ordered.

  Without hesitation, Odin snapped his fingers.  His soldiers lowered their weapons and stood in attention.

  “Now tell them to leave,” Laufey said.

  “For my own protection, they’ll stay,” Odin replied.  “Tell your men to stand down.”

  Laufey stared at Odin for a moment before he turned and nodded slightly at his men.

  His soldiers stepped back, lowering their weapons, but the archers remained at the ready.

  Laufey returned his gaze to meet Odin’s.  They stared at each other.

  Odin blinked before he glanced away.

  “If you want to speak, then do so,” Laufey ordered as he turned and sat onto his throne.  He leaned onto his left elbow that he set upon the chair’s arm and gripped his spear with his right hand.

  “I’ve come to speak of a truce,” Odin said.

  Laufey’s brow furrowed.  His soldiers glanced at one another.

  “I want to realign Asgard and Jötunheim through marriage.”


	3. Chapter 3

  Laufey stared at Odin.  His brows drew closer together.

  “I’m already married,” Laufey said.

  “Ew, no!” Odin shouted.  “I meant with our children.  Between your son and my son.”

  Laufey frowns gravely at him.

  “So, you did come to take my baby away,” Farbauti said.

  Both kings turned towards him as the smaller man clinged to his baby with one hand, and with the other, he held a six inch blade.  Around his waist was a sheath for the blade.

  Loki gurgled into Farbauti’s shoulder as he kicked his chubby little legs.

  Laufey’s face softened before he extended his hand.  Farbauti placed the blade back into its sheath.  He stared at Laufey as he went over and took his husband’s hand.  Laufey kissed the back of Farbauti’s hand.

  Farbauti looked back at Odin.

  “Why do you want him?” Farbauti demanded.  “Why do you want Loki?”

  “Like I said.  I want to realign Asgard and Jötunheim.”

  “Why?” Farbauti asked, pulling Loki further away from Odin.

  “This war has been going on far too long.  Too many have die because of it.”  Odin kept his gaze on Laufey as if to convince him and not Farbauti.

  “I agree on that statement,” Laufey said.  His mind had went back to all the times he had to leave Farbauti’s side, and his body ached from every scar he received from the war.

  “You’re not taking my baby!” Farbauti screamed.  Everyone looked at him.  “I won’t lose him like I lost the others.”

  Laufey gripped Farbauti’s even more.  He leaned down and planted another kiss onto his hand.

  “Why do you want my son?” Laufey asked, turning to Odin.

  “Because there is nothing else either one of us has to offer that the other would accept,” Odin explained.  “We can’t offer land.  Asgard is wealthy enough, and Jötunheim has every material under the sun.  There’s is nothing I can offer you that you don’t already have.”

  Laufey stared at Odin before turning to Farbauti.  He turned back to Odin.

  “What if he isn’t like his mother?” Laufey asked.  “What if he’s more like me?”

  “One of my dearest friends,” Odin answered.  “He has a daughter.  She’s the same age as my son.  She isn’t royalty, but she is a highborn lady.  Her parents had agreed to this if that so happens.”

  Laufey frowns at Odin’s quick response.

  “ _If_ I agree to this, what of their heirs?” Laufey asked.  Farbauti looked down at him.

  “They will have at least two,” Odin answered.  “One for Jötunheim and one for Asgard.”

  Loki squirmed in Farbauti’s arm, whimpering softly.

  “Is he crawling yet?” Odin asked.  “I remember when Thor was his age.  He just skipped over crawling and went onto running.  Heh.  Every time he ran, he forgot how to walk.  He was a handful.  He still is.”

  “No,” Farbauti quickly answered.  He narrowed his eyes at him.  “He’s quite delayed.”

  Odin frowned, averting his eyes.

  “Oh,” Odin replied.  “I’m sorry.”

  Laufey turned to Farbauti.

  “Why don’t you take him to the other children?” Laufey asked.

  Farbauti stared at him for a moment and glanced at Odin before he turned and walked out of the throne room.

  “Leave us,” Laufey ordered after a moment.  His soldiers and archers glanced at him before they obeyed.

  “Go on,” Odin said to his army.

  His soldiers left through the doors.  The doors clicked shut.

  Laufey sighed, standing up.

  “My son, Loki, will learn here,” Laufey said.  He turned and made his way over to one of the windows with Odin close behind.  “He’ll be educated by some on the best teachers in this kingdom.  I will take him over to Asgard, and I expect the same from you.  My son won’t meet his betrothed on the day of his wedding like I had.”

  Odin remained quiet.  Laufey turned to him.

  “Do you agree to these terms?” Laufey asked.

  “I have some of my terms of my own.”

  “Proceed.”  Laufey faced Odin fully.

  “Your son and my son would frequently travel between our two realms in order to understand the other’s home and culture better.  We would see each other often, and we open our borders to the other’s race.”

  Laufey stared at him.

  “I agree,” Laufey said.

  They took the other’s hand and shook it firmly.

  “What about Farbauti?” Odin asked.

  “I’ll tell with him,” Laufey answered.

  “How is he doing?” Odin asked.

  “He’s quite attached to Loki.  There are days where I don’t get a chance to hold him.”

  Odin frowned.

  “Farbauti’s gonna spoil that poor boy.”

  “I know.  I’m trying to break him of that habit.”

  “It’s understandable.  Considering your—.”

  Laufey frowned at him.

  “Sorry,” Odin said.

  “He wanted me to remarry if Loki was like the others.”  Laufey crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke.

  Odin frowned softly.

  “I’m so sorry,” Odin said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

 Laufey and Odin continued to talk even for a short while before an awkward silence fell over them.

  Odin stared at Laufey for a moment.

  “I except to see you in Asgard within the week,” Odin said.

  Laufey remained quiet.

  “Send a raven before you come,” Odin continued.  “I want my staff to be prepared for your arrival.”

  “I’ll see you then,” Laufey replied, bowing his head slightly.

  Odin bowed back before he turned and left the throne room.

  Laufey sighed softly.

  “Now comes the hard part.”

 

~~~~

 

  Farbauti sat rocking gently in the rocking chair in the nursery.  Loki lifted his head and looked about the room at the other babies, toddlers, and older children.

  Though some of the babies were younger than Loki, some of them were already crawling on the floor.

  Farbauti’s gaze went from the babies crawling about the floor to his own stationary baby.  He sighed softly.

  Loki arched his back as he looked around.

  “Knock, knock,” Laufey shouted through the door.  “I’m coming in!”

  Laufey opened the door slightly and checked behind the door before he stepped inside the nursery fully.  One of his hands was behind his back.

  “Hey,” Laufey said.  “How’s my beloved husband?  I got your favorite flowers.”  Laufey revealed a bouquet of icy blue flowers from behind his back.

  “You made an agreement with Odin, didn’t you?” Farbauti asked, narrowing his eyes at the flowers as he took them.

  “W-h-a-t?” Laufey asked.  Farbauti didn’t look at him.

  “You only get me these flowers when you do something that you weren’t supposed to.”  Farbauti turned to Laufey.  “What did you do?”

  Laufey stared at his husband.  He turned to the other children.

  “Why don’t you all go outside?” Laufey asked one of the older children.  “It’s a nice day out.”

  “Okay,” the child said with a smile.

  The children hurried out of the door before Laufey, Farbauti, and Loki was alone in the room.

  “Well?”  Farbauti stared at Laufey.

  “Don’t be mad.”

  “You fool!”  Farbauti bolted up from the rocking chair and turned away from Laufey.

  “Baby, listen.”  Laufey stepped forward, lifting Loki from the floor.  “Look at him.”

  Farbauti turned slightly.  Loki’s pine green eyes glimmered underneath the nursery’s light.  The baby nibbled gently on his tiny fingers as he smiled wide at his mother.

  “I want to see him grow up,” Laufey said.  “I want to see him to start talking.  Start walking.  I want to see his wedding.  His children.  If this war continues, I might not be able to do that.  I want to be there for him.”

  “I do too.”  Farbauti took Loki from Laufey.

  “Then we have to do this.”

  Farbauti shook his head.

  “No.  There has to be some other way.”

  “What other way is there?”  Farbauti bit his tongue as he snuggled against Loki.  “Please.  Listen, okay?”

  Laufey ran his hand over Farbauti’s arm.

  “We can end this war.  We can finally open our borders to Asgard again.  We can end the bloodshed.  We would be remembered for the rest as the king and queen to end the war.  We’ll be loved for the rest of history.  Don’t you want that?”

  Farbauti remained quiet, not meeting Laufey’s gaze.

  “Besides, Loki will have a husband.  He would be our link to better relations to other realms.”

  Farbauti frowned.  He rubbed the back of Loki’s head.

  “I don’t want to force him.  You said that our children would marry for love, not convenience.  You said that.”

  Laufey frowns.

  “I know, but we really need this.  Besides, with all the visits and everything, who knows?  Loki and Thor might fall in love themselves.”

  Farbauti snapped towards him.

  “Visits?!”

  “Yeah.  I told Odin that Loki wasn’t going to meet Thor on their wedding day.”

  “Yeah.  I guess that makes sense.”

  Laufey smiled softly.

  “Do you wanna give it a try?”

  Farbauti glanced at his husband before his gaze fell back onto his baby.

  Loki smiled again, reaching up and touching his mother’s face with both of his hands.

  Farbauti huffed, pulling Loki close into a hug.

  “Okay,” Farbauti whispered after a moment.

  Laufey smiled wide.

  “If Thor does anything to my baby,” Farbauti warmed, “I’ll kill him.”

  Laufey chuckled softly.

  “That’s usually the father’s line.”

  Both of them chuckled out loud.  Farbauti leaned his head onto Laufey’s shoulder as they both stared at Loki.

  “Thor’s a lucky little boy,” Laufey muttered, stroking Loki’s blubbery cheek with the back of his hand.

  Loki giggled at the touch.

  “I can listen to him laugh all day,” Farbauti said.

  “Me too.”

 

~~~~

 

  Odin returned to his castle in Asgard.  He quickly made his way to throne room where Frigga sat reading a book on her throne as Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, Sif, and Hogun played with each other on the floor.

  Odin made his way over to his wife and sat down in his throne.

  Frigga, not looking up from her book, reached over and grabbed hold of his hand.

  “How did it go?” Frigga asked.

  “Fine, I believe,” Odin answered.  “Much better than I thought.”

  “That’s good.”  Frigga’s eyes remained glued to her book’s page.  “Maybe now we can end this damn war.”

  Odin smiled to himself.

  “You’ve finally done something great for once,” Frigga said, still not looking at him.

  Odin frowned hard.  He turned and stared at her.


	5. Chapter 5

  A few days passed before Laufey sent out a raven to Asgard.  It was another couple of day before Odin and Frigga responded.  A couple of more days passed.

  “Is there anything else we need to pack?” Farbauti asked, looking over the two dozen pieces of luggage stuffed full of baby clothes, toys, diapers, bottles, and various other baby items.

  “You know,” Laufey said.  “Why don’t we pack the entire castle?”

  “That would be a great idea,” Farbauti replied, turning to Laufey.

  “I was joking.”  Laufey narrowed his eyes at his husband.  Farbauti stared back at him.

  Farbauti turned back to the luggage.  “I just want to be sure that nothing happens that we aren’t prepared for.”

  “Loki doesn’t his winter cloak.”

  “What if it snows?”

  Laufey rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

  “Asgard doesn’t get as cold as Jötunheim.  It doesn’t start snowing for another month or so.”

  Farbauti frowned.

  “We’ll take it just in case.”

  Laufey huffed.

  “Loki doesn’t need four bags of toys,” Laufey argued.

  “What if he gets bored?” Farbauti snapped back.

  “He won’t get bored,” Laufey replied, rubbing his eyes again.

  A royal guard stepped inside the throne room.

  “The portal is ready, your majesty,” the guard said.

  “Thank you,” Laufey replied.

  The guard’s gaze fell of the two dozen pieces of luggage before his eyes widened.

  “Are you bringing all of those?” the guard asked.

  “Oh, this is just for the baby,” Farbauti answered.

  The guard’s eyes widened even more.

  “I’ll go and fetch Loki,” Farbauti said with a smile.  He turned and hurried out the throne room.

  The guard stepped closer to the luggage before Laufey grabbed hold of him.

  “We’re not bringing all of this,” Laufey explained.

  “Oh, thank the heavens,” the guard muttered as Laufey turned to the luggage.  He opened one of the boxes, finding it full of heavy, thick clothes.

  “These are winter clothes,” Laufey said.  “We only need maybe a coat or two.”  He grabbed two fur coats before he pushed the box away before he grabbed hold of another and opened it.  “Diapers.  Mm.  We might need all of these.”  Laufey closed the box and pushed it to the other side.

  The guard watched as Laufey quickly weeded through the luggage before only six remained for the trip.

  “There,” Laufey said, proud of his accomplishment.  “All better.”

  Laufey lead Farbauti and Loki out to the portal before a flash of bluish-purple light appeared and teleported them into Asgard.  The sudden movement and bright light startled Loki.

  The baby trembled in his mother’s arms and wailing loudly as tears streamed down his cheeks.

  “Oh, baby,” Farbauti soothed, rocking Loki gently in his arms.

  “Is he alright?” Laufey asked, turning to Farbauti.

  “The Bifrost just startled him,” Heimdall answered.  Farbauti and Laufey turned towards the dark skinned god.  “Welcome, King Laufey, Queen Farbauti.”  Heimdall smiled at the crying babe.  “Prince Loki.”

  “How do you know us?” Farbauti asked, pulling Loki close and stroking his head.

  “I’m All-Seeing,” Heimdall answered.  “I see everything and anything.  There is nothing that I do not know.”

  “Oh,” Farbauti replied, blushing softly.

  “That, and Odin told me you were coming,” Heimdall said with a shrug of his shoulders.

  Farbauti narrowed his eyes at him.  Loki rubbed his nose with his fist.

  “It feels like mid-July in Jötunheim,” Laufey said.

  Laufey and Farbauti glanced down their baby.

  “Why is he white?!” Farbauti cried when he saw Loki’s milky white skin.

  “Asgard is much warmer than Jötunheim,” Heimdall answered.  “You’re turning white as well.”

  Farbauti gasped as he glanced his hand.  Laufey did the same to his own arms.

  The blue faded away, being replaced a soft elegant white tone.

  “Don’t be afraid,” Heimdall said.  “All Jotuns experience this when they come to Asgard.  Well.  When they used to come to Asgard.”  Heimdall turned away as he spoke.  “The carriage is waiting for you.”

  Farbauti and Laufey remained quiet as they glanced at each other.

  “Thank you,” Farbauti said as he and Laufey passed him.  They were escorted into the carriage and were driven down the rainbow bridge to the front of the castle.

  “It’s much bigger than what I thought,” Laufey said, looking out of the carriage window.  He turned to Farbauti.

  The smaller man cuddled with Loki away from the carriage window.  Away from the prying eyes of the cheering crowd outside.

  Laufey place his hand onto Farbauti’s shoulder.

  “Don’t worry,” Laufey said.  Farbauti glanced at him.  “We’ll do find.  I promise.”

  “I’m fine,” Farbauti said.  “Really.  I am.  I’m just nervous that’s all.”

  “Me too, but we have to think of Loki now.”  Laufey stroked Loki’s head.  “We have to make good relations with Asgard for him.  We have to do this for him.”

  “What if they don’t accept him?” Farbauti asked.

  “Don’t you hear them?” Laufey asked as the carriage came to a stop.  “They’ll love him.  They have to.  He’s baby.  Who hates babies?”

  “Awful people,” Farbauti answered.

  The carriage door opened.

  “C’mon,” Laufey said, standing out of the carriage.

  The crowd of people left only a narrow pathway leading up to a small stairwell.  Odin stood in between Frigga to his left and Thor to his right.

  The castle was grand with perfectly sculpted walls and pillars.  The doors and windows were large and wide, made only by the finest craftsmans in all of the realms.

  Laufey sighed before he turned.

  “Shall we?” Laufey asked, extending his hand to Farbauti.

  The smaller man grabbed hold of Laufey’s hand and stepped.

  The crowd bowed in their presence.


	6. Chapter 6

  Thor frowned as he stared at Laufey, Farbauti, and Loki.  He grabbed hold of Odin’s hand.

  “Why aren’t they blue?” Thor asked, looking up at his father.  “I thought they were supposed to be blue.”

  “Hush, darling,” Frigga said, glancing at him.  “I’ll explain later.”

  Thor frowned again.  They turned as Laufey and Farbauti stopped in front of them.

  “King Odin,” Laufey said as he and Farbauti bowed to them.

  Odin, Frigga, and Thor bowed back.

  “Thank you for having us,” Laufey said.

  “Thank you for coming,” Odin replied.  “I am pleased to see you here.  I hope you enjoy your stay.”

  “I’m sure we will,” Farbauti replied, forcing himself to sound cheerful.  He glanced at Thor, only to pull Loki tighter in his arms.

  “Please,” Frigga said, directing them inside.  “Lunch will be served shortly.”

  Laufey and Farbauti followed them inside the castle.

  The inside matched the outside with the expert craftsmanship.  Dark burgundy carpets and curtains that were lined with gold trimmings covered the floor and walls.

  “It’s beautiful,” Laufey said, looking around the castle.

  “Thank you,” Frigga replied.  “Of course, I helped design everything.  Mostly because Odin can’t match colours together even if his life depended on it.”

  Frigga and Farbauti chuckled softly.  Odin frowned hard.

  “I’m not sure how large your library is,” Frigga said, glancing at Farbauti.  “Our library has every novel that any Asgardian has ever put pen to paper.  It is beyond extensive.  Odin wouldn’t know, because he never steps foot in it.”

  Thor chuckled.  Odin frowned even harder.

  “Relax, darling,” Frigga said.  “I’m only teasing.”

  “We’re here,” Odin said as he opened a pair of identical wooden doors, revealing a brightly lit room with a long wooden table and matching wooden chairs.

  “Others will be joining us,” Odin explained.

  “Who would that exactly be?” Laufey asked as they made their way over to the table.

  “A few of my best and closest friends,” Odin replied.  “Asturr, Yrsa, and their son, Volstagg.  Leiknir, Tola, and their daughter, Sif. Hakon, Hallbera, and their son, Hogun.  Geri, Mœid, and their baby, Fandral.”  Odin stopped at the chair at the head of the table.  “Volstagg is the oldest of out of all the children.  Sif is the age as my son, and Hogun is a year younger.  Fandral is only a couple of months older than Loki.  I’m sure Loki will a friend out of all of them.”

  “I’m sure as well,” Laufey replied.

  Farbauti frowned.

  Servants pulled out their chairs before they all sat down.

  “Hogun’s gonna bring his rock collection,” Thor said with a smile.

  “How big is his collection?” Farbauti asked.

  “Hey, he only has two,” Thor replied.

  “Oh,” Farbauti said, frowning softly.

  “Is Loki weening at all?” Frigga asked, looking at Laufey.

  Farbauti turned his head downward as Laufey glanced at him.

  “We’re starting to,” Laufey lied.

  Farbauti refused to meet Frigga’s gaze as he ran his hand up and down Loki’s back.

  The door opened again.  Three loud screaming children sprinted inside, followed closely behind their parents.

  Farbauti gently placed Loki down in the high chair next to him.

  Asturr was a barrelchested redheaded man, and his wife, Yrsa, was a petite, smiling blonde woman.  Leiknir and Tola were the same height, and both had dark brown hair.  Hakon and Hallbera both had black hair, and Hallbera was much shorter than Hakon.  Geri, like Asturr, had medium red hair hair while Mœid had ashy blonde hair.

  “Calm down, children,” Yrsa said with a smile.

  “Don’t let Yrsa’s looks deceive you,” Odin said as the others sat down around the table.  “She’s a quite a powerful Valkyrie.”

  “A Valkyrie,” Laufey repeated, looking between her and Volstagg.  “He’s gonna becomes quite a warrior.”

  “Oh don’t worry,” Asturr replied.  “I’ll make sure of it.”

  Hogun and Thor directed their attention to the two small rocks that Hogun had brought.  Sif held onto her doll as she stared directly at Loki across the table.

  The doors behind Odin opened, and a flurry of servants carrying various trays of different kinds of food: turkey, ham, duck, mashed sweet potatoes, green beans, corn, bread, butter, and pudding.

  The servants covered the table with the trays while others filled the gauntlets with wine.

  “So, Odin tells me of the arrangement you and him made,” Geri said, looking at Laufey with a smile.

  “What arrangement?” Mœid asked as she glanced at him.

  “The arrangement I told you about,” Geri replied, looking at her.

  “Oh, that arrangement.”

  Farbauti frowned.  He turned to Loki, rubbing his fingertips over Loki’s soft neck.

  Loki giggled softly as he tried to cover his neck with his shoulder.

  Farbauti only smiled a little.

  Frigga quickly glanced at Odin before looking back at Farbauti.  She sliced off a piece of ham, setting it onto Thor’s plate.

  “Have you been to Midgard?” Frigga asked, smiling at Farbauti.

  “No,” Farbauti answered.  “I haven’t.”

  Frigga smiled as she sliced herself a piece of duck.

  “Odin and Thor loves going there,” Frigga said.  “There’s this little amusement park.  Thor enjoys going there.”

  “Really?” Farbauti asked.  “What’s in there?”

  “Various rides.  Roller coasters, a Ferris wheel, a merry go round.  Loki will enjoy that one.  Thor’s favorite ride is the one that goes up and down.”

  “That ones fun!” Thor shouted.  Hogun nodded his head in agreement.

  “Don’t shout,” Odin scolded.  “We’re all right here.  We can here you.”

  “Sorry, papa,” Thor murmured, turning away.

  “We should take Loki there,” Laufey said.  Farbauti turned to him.  “Once he’s old enough, of course.”

  “Near the amusement park,” Frigga said, “there’s a zoo, where we can take the children after the amusement park.  I’m sure he’ll have there.”

  Farbauti remained quiet as he turned back to Loki.

  The rest of the lunch’s conversation was mediocre at best while the food itself was exquisitely made.

  Afterwards, Frigga lead Laufey, Farbauti, and Loki back to their room in their castle, near her own room.

  “I hope you like it,” Frigga said as they looked about the room.

  The room was fairly large with a window on the far wall that opened outward to a stone balcony.  The bed only took nearly a quarter of the room.  It was covered with two thin fur blankets with thick, fluffy pillows.  A crib laid a couple of feet away from the bed.  A fur rug laid on the floor underneath the bed and crib.

  “Is it to your liking?” Frigga asked.  “I can have the servants change it if you want.”

  “No, no,” Farbauti replied.  “It’s fine.”

  “Very well then,” Frigga said.  “Perhaps you’d like to take a walk with me in the garden.  The flowers look beautiful this time of day.”  She stares at Farbauti as she speaks.

  “Sure,” Farbauti said.  He paused for a moment before he grabbed hold of a stuffed horse for Loki.

  “Follow me,” Frigga said, leading him out of the room, down the hall, down a flight of stairs, and out of the castle.

  Bees buzzed from flower to flower.  There were tulips, roses, violets, and bleeding hearts.  They were separated into different planter boxes.

  “These are beautiful,” Farbauti said.  He leaned down to smell some violets.  Loki smiled and grabbed hold of the flower’s stem.  Farbauti stood.  The flower snapped in half, and Loki held onto it tightly.  Farbauti gasped loudly.

  “I am so sorry,” Farbauti said.  Loki smiled as he held up the flower.  “I hope he didn’t ruin your garden.”

  “Oh, no,” Frigga replied.  “It’s okay.”  She smiled at Loki.  “He seems to like it.”

  Loki played with the flower in between his hands.

  Farbauti smiled softly at her before he frowned again.  He shifted Loki in his arms so that they were chest to chest.  Farbauti rested his chin onto his baby’s head.

  Frigga looked at him.

  “Walk with me,” Frigga said, snaking an arm around Farbauti’s free one.

  Farbauti followed after her.

  “You must not think that highly of me,” Farbauti said, lowering his gaze.

  Frigga looked at him.

  “No,” she replied.  “I don’t think less of you.  Why would I do that?”

  Farbauti remained quiet for a moment.

  “Considering my track record,” Farbauti said.  He kept his gaze away from her.

  They stopped as Frigga turned fully to him.

  “That has nothing to do with your character.”

  Farbauti didn’t say anything, only shifting Loki in his arms again.

  “He’s going to be a handsome young man.”  Frigga ran her hand over Loki’s black curls.

  “I’m sure he will.”  Farbauti grinned somewhat before his smile disappeared.  He huffed, pulling Loki into a tight embrace.  “I don’t want to lose him.”  Tears began to spill from his eyes.  “I’ve waited so long to have a baby, and I don’t want him torn away from me like the others.  I won’t let that happen!”

  Farbauti shook his head furiously.


	7. Chapter 7

  Frigga leaned closer, placing her hand onto his shoulder.

  “You won’t lose him,” Frigga explained.  “I promise.  He’s going to grow happy and healthy.  One day, Asgard and Jötunheim will be joined together once more, because of this little guy.  He will be the glory of both Jötunheim and Asgard.”

  “I know,” Farbauti said.  He hugged Loki again.  “I don’t want him to leave me.”

  “He will never leave you.  No matter how big he gets Loki will always be your baby.”

  “I wish he could stay like this.”

  Frigga smiled at Loki.

  “Everyone does when they have a baby.”

  Farbauti sniffled softly before he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

  “Do you miss this?” Farbauti asked.

  “I do.  Thor just ran and ran and ran and ran.  He’s a little ball of energy.  It was such a hastle, but I wouldn’t trade it for the entire world.”

  Farbauti glanced at her.

  “Do you want to head back inside?” Frigga asked.  “Loki can spend some time with the other children.”

  Farbauti remained quiet as he nodded his head.

  Frigga smiled as she lead Farbauti back inside the castle and into a room.

  Toys, bottles, blankets, and books were scattered across the floor as the five children screamed and ran about the floor.

  “Children!” Frigga scolded.

  Thor stopped in place before Volstagg slammed into him with full force.  Volstagg collapsed onto Thor as they fell onto the floor.  All the children looked at her.

  “Would you mind if Loki joins you for a while?” Frigga asked.

  “No,” Thor grumbled, peeking his head out from underneath Volstagg.

  “Volstagg, get off of him,” Frigga ordered.

  “Yes, ma’am,” Volstagg said before he rolled off of Thor’s back.

  Farbauti smiled as he placed Loki onto the floor.

  Fandral crawled eagerly over the new baby.  Loki drew back from him.

  “Don’t worry, baby,” Farbauti soothed, rubbing Loki’s arm.

  The other four children had began to play again as Frigga sat down in a rocking chair.

  Fandral stared at Loki for a moment before he crawled off to play with some wooden blocks again.

  “Oops,” Thor complained as a rubber bouncy ball flew past him.

  The ball bounced out of the room and down the hall.

  “I’ll get it,” Farbauti said as he stood.

  Loki turned as Farbauti rounded the corner.

  Loki’s bottom lip quivered as tears filled his eyes and spilled over.  He reached out his arms, wailing loudly.

  Farbauti rushed back into the room, the ball in hand.

  “Oh, baby,” Farbauti said, picking Loki up.  “I’m here.  Mommy’s here.  I didn’t leave you.  Mommy would never leave you.”

  Loki clinged to his shirt, hiding his face into the fabric.

  Farbauti ran his hand over Loki’s hair.

  Loki’s cries became more and more quiet before they stopped altogether.  Loki looked up at his mother.

  “Do you feel better?” Farbauti asked.

  Loki only clinged to Farbauti.

  He hugged his child even tighter.  Farbauti planted a kiss atop of Loki’s head.

  “Thor was the same way when he was younger,” Frigga said, walking over to Farbauti.

  Loki rubbed his nose on Farbauti’s shirt.

  Both parents smiled down at the baby.

  Fandral crawled back over to them.  He grabbed hold of the hem of Frigga’s dress and pulled himself onto his feet.

  Frigga turned and picked him up.

  “I almost forgot,” Frigga said, turning back to Farbauti.  “We were having a play performed tonight.”

  Farbauti looked at her.

  “It was especially written for this occasion.”  Frigga flashed him a smile.

  “Hasn’t it been only a couple of weeks?  How could someone write, edit, and publish a full play in just a couple of weeks?  Let alone find actors to perform?”

  Frigga’s face grew red.

  “Well, um, you see—.”

  “It was already written, wasn’t it?”

  Frigga sighed, lowering her gaze, before she nodded her head.

  “It was written in secret many, many years ago, but with you—.”  She looked at him and paused.  She cleared her throat before continuing.  “We’ve waited until a child was born to the Jötunheim royal family and to me and Odin before we allowed the play to be rehearsed.”

  Frigga turned away from him.

  “When Thor was born, all what we had to do was to wait for a child to come to your family.”  She turned back to him and smiled.  “I’m glad we can be able to do this.  I’m not sure what would’ve happened if Loki wasn’t born.”

  “Why?” Thor asked, tugging on his mother’s dress.  “What do you mean?”

  Frigga and Farbauti looked at him.

  “Well,” Frigga said.  “You’re going to be marrying Loki.”

  Thor stared at Frigga for a moment, glanced at Farbauti and Loki, before looking back at his mother.

  “But I don’t wanna marry a baby,” Thor complained.

  Frigga chuckled softly before she shook her head.

  “No, Thor,” she explained.  “Not now.  Later when you two are older.”

  “Much older,” Farbauti said.

  “Yes,” Frigga said.  “Not until he’s come of age.”

  Thor stared at her again for another moment.

  “Okay,” he replied.  He turned and hurried off to play with the other children.

  The rest of the day passed slowly.

  Loki and the other children had taken nap before they woke up shortly before supper was ready.

  They all ate another a delicious meal.  Loki eagerly drank his fill from his mother’s breast.

  The children played with each other once more as all the parents talked to one another.

  After a couple of more hours, Odin and Frigga lead Laufey, Farbauti, and Loki to an amphitheater as the others followed close behind.  They all found their seats, and a crib was placed in front of Farbauti and Laufey in case Loki grew tired.

  The play had went on for an hour or so before Loki did actually fall asleep.  Farbauti laid him in the crib before laying a blanket over top of him.

  Frigga smiled down into the crib.

  Loki shifted his knees underneath his body, keeping his shoulders onto the soft mattress.  He folded his hands underneath his cheek.

  “Babies are the most adorable when they’re asleep,” Frigga whispered.

  “He always sleeps with his little booty in air.”  Farbauti smiled down at his baby.

  “I find it adorable.”

  “I do too.”

  Laufey and Farbauti barely watched the play, always stealing glancing at the other or their baby.

  The play was rather long and ended well into the night.  All of the young children were asleep and were carried to their beds.

  Loki whimpered softly when Farbauti placed him into his crib.

  “You seem to like Frigga,” Laufey said.

  “I do,” Farbauti said, starting to remove his clothes at the dresser.

  Laufey stood from the bed and made his way over to him.  He wrapped his arms around Farbauti’s waist, running his lips up Farbauti’s neck.

  “Did you get close to Odin?” Farbauti asked.

  “He’s a bit much.”  Laufey hands went downward, grabbing hold of the waistband of Farbauti’s trousers.

  “Oh.  How so?”

  Laufey frowned, pulling away from him.  Farbauti turned and faced his husband.

  “I’m trying to make love to you, and you want to hold conversation?” Laufey said.

  Farbauti wrapped his arms around Laufey’s neck.  Laufey placed his hands onto his husband’s waist.

  “I know,” Farbauti said.

  Laufey lowered his head before capturing Farbauti’s lips.

  Farbauti moaned into Laufey as the older man lifted him into his arms and carrying him to the bed.

  “Remain quiet,” Farbauti whispered.  “We’ll disturb the others.”

  Laufey ran kisses down Farbauti’s chest and stomach as the other man spoke.

  “Maybe I want them to hear to much I can make you happy.”

  Both of them chuckled softly.

  “Well, then, you’ll wake Loki up.”

  Laufey stared at him for a moment before leaning back down.

  “Alright,” Laufey whispered.  “You’ve convinced me.  I’ll stay quiet.”

  He did.  They both did throughout their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I am so, so happy that this is so popular. It is my most popular work on Ao3. Thank you so much for making it so.
> 
> Anyway, the next few chapters will involve several time jumps and are more of slice of life. It will only be for only about two or three, maybe four, chapters so I hope you will enjoy.
> 
> Don’t forget to subscribe to me so you can get notified whenever I post other amazing works of mine.


	8. Chapter 8

  The rest of their stay was eventful, and by the time they arrived back to Jötunheim, all what Laufey and Farbauti wanted to do was sleep.

  Odin and Frigga as well as all the children frequently traveled to Jötunheim, and if they didn’t, it was Laufey, Farbauti, and Loki who traveled.

  Loki still grew slowly, constantly being a little more than half the size of the other children his age.  He learned slowly as well: crawling at twelve months, learning to walk at twenty months, but he still remained quiet even at thirty six months.  He only made soft grunting noises and gestured with his arms to get what he wanted.

  Over the years, Farbauti kept Loki close to his side, making sure he was safe and cared for.

  Volstagg play fought with Thor with wooden swords.  Hogun sat close to his mother, concentrating fiercely as he braided his hair in thin locks.  Sif played with a wooden horse, trotting around the reception hall as if on a real horse.  Fandral followed closely behind Loki.  Wherever Loki went, Fandral was close behind, constantly trying to get a hold of Loki’s hand.

  “Thank you for coming,” Farbauti said as he hugged Frigga and Odin.

  “As if we’d miss Loki’s third birthday,” Frigga replied, pulling away from him.

  “I personally made this,” Odin said, handing Farbauti a perfectly gold wrapped present.  “I’m sure Loki will like it.”

  “Thank you,” Farbauti said, taking the present from him and setting it on a table full of presents.  “Please do enjoy yourself.  We’ll be opening presents after we eat.”

  “Would you open our present last?” Frigga asked.

  “Laufey said that he has a surprise for Loki,” Farbauti explained.

  “Okay,” Odin said.  “Ours could be second to last.”

  “That’s doable,” Farbauti replied with a nod of his head.

  The party was filled with lively conversation between the adults.  All the children were loud as they played with one another and the toys their parents had brought with them.

  After about thirty minutes, servants brought out the food: roasted duck, poached salmon, honeyed ham, asparagus, sweet potatoes, bread and butter, cubed cheese, strawberries, grapes, among other things.

  Everyone began to serve themselves as Farbauti made Loki a plate, and Laufey placed the toddler into a high chair.

  “Here you go, baby,” Farbauti said, placing the plate in front of him.  “Don’t feed the dogs this time.”

  Loki stared at him.  He looked down at his plate before pushing both of his hands into his sweet potatoes.

  Farbauti smiled at him before he sat down in his chair.

  The meal was almost just as noisy as the time before.  It was nearly ten minutes after everyone finished their food before Farbauti called everyone’s attention to the present opening.

  “Alright,” Farbauti said, looking over the presents.  “Which one?  How about this one?”

  Farbauti grabbed hold a thin green wrapped present.  He looked at the tag.

  “It’s from Leiknir and Tola,” Farbauti said.  He placed the present in front of Loki.

  Loki attacked the wrapping paper before the paper was ripped into shreds.

  “Aw, it’s a little blanket,” Laufey said, picking up the crocheted blanket.  He wrapped it around Loki’s shoulders.  “Do you like it?”

  Loki frowned as the rough yarn scratched his skin.  He turned, grabbing hold of the corner, and pulled the blanket off of him.  He raised his hand above his head before slamming the blanket to the ground.

  “We do not throw our things to the ground!” Farbauti scolded as he picked the blanket off of the floor.  He set aside the gift before he grabbed a new one.

  “This one is from Volstagg,” Farbauti said.

  “That’s me!” Volstagg shouted, waving his hand above his head.

  “Let’s open it together,” Laufey said as he helped Loki pull back the wrapping before he opened the box.  “Look some clothes.”  He pulled out a dark green tunic and held it up.  “This’ll look cute on you.”

  Frigga smiled wide.

  Slowly, the presents disappeared one by one.  The gifts were separated in different piles: clothes, four pairs of shoes, several stuffed animals, a rocking horse, a dark brown heavy fur cloak, a couple of dolls, a dollhouse.

  “Oh, there’s one left,” Farbauti said.  He grabbed the large package.  “It’s from Odin and Frigga.”

  “Set it on the floor,” Odin said.

  Farbauti did as he was told before he pulled Loki out of the high chair.

  “Here we go,” Farbauti said, setting Loki onto his feet.

  Loki pulled on the wrapping.

  The sound of paper ripping filled the room.  Laufey cut the tape on the box before he opened it.

  “Oh, look,” Farbauti said as he pulled out a horse pull toy.

  “Why, thank you,” Laufey said, looking at Odin and Frigga.

  “Why don’t you go get your surprise gift while I organize everything?” Farbauti suggested, looking at his husband.

  “Yeah,” Laufey replied.

  “Loki, baby, why don’t you play with your new toys?” Farbauti said.

  The toddler stared at his new toys as if to decide which one he wanted before he took one of the dolls and hugged it tightly.

  Laufey left the reception hall.  The guests returned to their conversations that they held at dinner.

  Laufey returned after several moments.

  In his hand were the reins to a dark auburn fur colt.  It was small, standing around Laufey’s waist.  The colt had a long white strip down the length of its muzzle.  Black fur covered around its ankles.

  Farbauti’s mouth fell open.

  “You didn’t,” Farbauti said.

  “I did,” Laufey replied with a wide smile dancing across his face.  He directed his attention to Loki.  “C’mere.”  Laufey held out his hand.

  Loki stepped forward before Laufey picked him up.

  “Pet the baby horse,” Laufey explained.  He directed Loki’s hand down the length of the colt’s muzzle.  “Pet the horsey.”

  Loki’s smile grew bright.

  “Do you like it?” Laufey asked.  “Here.  Let’s ride it.”  He placed Loki onto the colt’s back.  “Hold onto her hair.”

  Loki grabbed fists full of the colt’s dark auburn mane.

  “Do you think this is okay?” Farbauti whispered, stepping closer.

  “Of course,” Laufey answered, not looking at him.  “What could go wrong?”

  “Literally anything,” Farbauti answered.

  “That was rhetorical,” Laufey said.  He kept his hands onto Loki’s tiny hips as he held his child on the back of the colt’s back.

  “What if he falls?” Farbauti asked.

  “He’s not gonna fall.”  Laufey frowned softly.

  “What if he does?”  Farbauti clasped his hands together.

  “He’s not.  I’ve got him.”

  Farbauti frowned as he watched Laufey hold onto Loki.


	9. Chapter 9

  By the time late summer came, Odin and his family visited Jötunheim twice while Laufey and his family visited Asgard four different times.

  Even in that amount of time Loki remained quiet, still only grunting and pointing at the various things he wanted.

  Since it was much warmer in all the realms, Laufey, Farbauti, Odin, and Frigga as well as the other parents all agreed to going to Midgard for the amusement park and zoo.

  It was all what Laufey needed.  A nice, long break from the stress of running an entire kingdom.

  The beds in Midgard were just as soft as their bed back in Jötunheim, Laufey noted as he laid on the king sized bed with his hands behind his head.

  Loki cried loudly as he threw his body onto the floor, slamming his fists and feet onto the carpet.

  Farbauti stepped from the bathroom.  He wrapped a towel around his neck as he tightened his robe’s belt.

  “What’s the matter, baby?” Farbauti asked, stepping closer to Loki.

  “Nothing much,” Laufey answered.  “What’s with you?”

  Farbauti frowned and glanced at him.

  “I was talking to my child,” Farbauti replied.  Laufey only grinned at him.  Farbauti lifted Loki into his arms.  “Why is he crying?”

  “I wouldn’t let him electrocute himself,” Laufey answered.  “So, obviously, I’m a terrible parent.”

  Farbauti only chuckled in reply.

  “Oh, there, there,” Farbauti whispered, patting Loki’s head.  “Mommy’s got you.”  He looked at Laufey.  “Did you change him?”

  Laufey nodded.

  “We should be going to bed soon,” Farbauti reminded.  “We have to get up early, and we’ll be having a long day tomorrow.”

  “I know, I know,” Laufey replied.

  Loki was the first fall asleep, partly because of Farbauti’s soothing voice and strokes, but mostly due to the crying tuckering him out.  Farbauti and Laufey fell asleep soon afterwards, only to be woken up by Loki’s cries early in the morning, near sunrise.

  “It’s your turn,” Laufey murmured into his pillow.

  Farbauti sighed softly before he rolled out of bed.

  “Morning,” Farbauti said, rubbing his eyes.

  Loki raised his hands above his head as he raised himself onto his toes.

  “Mama,” Loki babbled.

  Farbauti gasped.  Laufey shot up in bed.

  “Did he—?” Laufey asked.

  “Mama,” Loki repeated, making a grasping motion with his hands.

  Farbauti gasped again.  Laufey flipped the covers off of himself before he made his way over to them.

  Farbauti lifted Loki into his arms.

  “Say it again,” Farbauti said.  “Say it again.”

  “Mama,” Loki said, looking up at them.

  “Oh, baby!” Farbauti cheered, pulling Loki close, as Laufey hugged the both of them.

  “His first word,” Laufey whispered.  “You said your first word.”

  They continued to swoon over Loki first speaking even as met up with the other families, even as they made their way to the amusement park, even when they made their way over to the kiddy land.

  “Which ride do you wanna ride first?” Frigga asked.

  “That one!” Thor shouted, pointing at a ride with hot air balloons.

  “Yeah,” Sif agreed.  “Let’s ride that one.”

  The children raced over to the line entrance.

  “Wait, wait,” Farbauti said as he looked at a stand at the line entrance.  “‘You must be this tall to ride.’”

  He glanced at Laufey before they turned to Loki.

  “C’mere baby,” Laufey said.  Loki stepped closer to them.

  Laufey directed him onto the sign.  The red line hovered about five inches above his head.

  “Can he ride?” Fandral asked.

  “No,” Farbauti replied.  “It doesn’t seem like it.”

  “Oh,” Fandral said.  “What are you gonna do?”

  “We’re gonna find some rides he can ride,” Laufey answered.  “Go have fun.”

  “Okay,” Fandral replied before he turned and hurried after the others.

  Loki began to follow after him before Farbauti picked him up.

  “No, no, baby,” Farbauti said.

  Loki whined as he saw the other children climb onto the ride and enjoy themselves on it.

  Out of the nearly forty rides in the kiddy land, Loki was only suitable to ride five of them.

  Loki cried every time Farbauti held him back.  He cried every time he saw Thor and other children enjoy themselves on the rides while he sat on the sidelines.

  Farbauti held Loki in his arms to calm him.

  Every time, when the other children got off of the ride, they told Loki all about the thrill of the ride and how the wind caught in their hair.

  Loki rubbed his face with the back of his hands.

  “C’mon, baby,” Farbauti said.  “Let’s go find something you can ride.”

  Music poured from some speakers from the amphitheater as they passed.

  Loki paused when he heard the music.

  In the large circle people danced with each other.

  “What is it?” Farbauti asked, looking at Loki.  “Do you want to dance?”

  Loki quickly dropped his mother’s hand.  He rushed out into the large circle.  A large smile was still on his face.

  “It seems like he likes dancing,” Frigga said, stepping beside Farbauti.

  “Yes,” he agreed.  “He always loved dancing.”

  They both chuckled out loud as the other five children joined Loki in the circle.

  “You know,” Frigga said, turning to Farbauti, “we have ballet dance teachers in Asgard.  If you want, Loki can be taught ballet like the other children.”

  “I’m sure Loki would enjoy that,” Farbauti replied.


	10. Chapter 10

  Although Loki was slow to develop, he was a fast learner, often grasping new skills immediately.  He learned how to swim only within three days;  he learned how to fully ride his horse, Lucinda, within four weeks;  he was able to get to the same level of dancing as Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun within six months.

  Loki was also more of a bookworm, reading every book he could get his hands on.

  By the time Loki was twelve, he had read half of the books in the castle library.  By the time he was fourteen, he had read three-quarters of the books.  By the time he was fifteen, he managed to read every single book his family had owned.

  Farbauti kept a close eye on him, remaining close to Loki, making sure he was safe and unharmed.

  Loki’s ability to dance ballet also grew tremendously over the years, performing in the ballets and operas that were performed in the castles of Jötunheim and Asgard.

  Everyone applauded his performance, and the boldest of people presented Loki with expensive courting gifts, though the young boy was oblivious to their advances despite his high intellect.

  Farbauti often made Loki’s performance outfits by hand, and Loki mostly wore his dark green leotard, bright yellow silk belt, white tights, black leg warmers, and white ballet slippers throughout the castle.

  Frigga even taught magic to him when he was younger, and unlike the Asgardian children, he discovered a real talent to it, like everything else he picked up.

  Other the years, Frigga and Farbauti taught Loki many things: weaving, painting, and writing.  Odin and Laufey taught him several things as well: military strategies, negotiations, and fighting.

  The only time Loki wasn’t like a duck in water was when Odin and Laufey taught him how to fight.  They said that he relied too heavily on his magic rather than picking up a weapon and fighting head on.

  It wasn’t like Loki was afraid to fight hand-to-hand, but using his magic was the only way to make sure the fight lasted more than a few seconds.

  Despite having so many skills and talents, Loki hated the fact that he couldn’t fight.  Every member of royalty had to know how to fight.  Even his mother and Frigga knew how to fight.

  Despite having so much help available and some many teacher, Loki struggled to grasp the concept of hand-to-hand combat.

  Despite practicing day in and day out, Loki never seemingly got any better at combat.

  He never understood as to why he couldn’t get any better.  The future king of Jötunheim needed to be able to defend his kingdom.  He knew he couldn’t talk himself out of every situation.

  Laufey smiled down at his son who fought with Thor and the other Asgardian children from on the balcony off of the war room.  Odin, Farbauti, and Frigga was with him in the war room.

  “Have you told him?” Frigga asked.

  “No,” Farbauti answered.  “Not yet.”

  “We plan on telling when he’s eighteen,” Laufey added without turning around.

  “Have you told Thor?” Farbauti asked.

  “Of course,” Odin replied.

  “But he was sworn to secrecy,” Frigga said.  “In case, you haven’t told Loki.”

  “I see,” Farbauti remarked.

  Laufey frowned as Loki stumbled backwards when Volstagg hit him with his shield.

  “How’s your son taking to his hammer?” Laufey asked as his eyes locked onto Mjolnir in Thor’s hand.

  “Pretty well,” Odin answered.  “He seems to enjoy it really well.”

  Laufey watched as Thor and Volstagg stood over Loki.  He huffed.

  Loki’s gaze drifted upward to his father on the balcony.  He watched as Laufey turn into the war room, shaking his head.

  Loki’s eyes widened.

  Green light surrounded his arms as he extended them outward.  The light sprang from his arms, knocking Volstagg and Thor backwards several yards.

  They both groaned loudly when they hit the ground.

  All of the adults rushed onto the balcony.

  “I hate you!” Loki shouted as loud as he could at Volstagg and Thor as they shifted onto the ground.

  Loki jumped to his feet and bolted into the castle.

  “Loki,” Farbauti murmured.

  “That one hurt,” Volstagg complained.

  Loki hurried to his room before he slammed the door behind him.  He threw himself onto his bed and surrounded himself in his comforter.

  Farbauti sighed as he stood outside of Loki’s bedroom door.

  “Loki.”  Farbauti knocked gently on the door.

  “Go away!” Loki shouted from inside.

  “C’mon, baby.  Can I come inside?”

  “Leave me alone!”

  “Baby, please?”

  A loud groan came from within the room.

  Farbauti sighed before he opened the door and stepped inside anyways.

  “Baby, what’s wrong?”

  Farbauti closed the door behind him and went over to Loki’s side.

  “Go away,” Loki pleaded again.

  “Quit pouting,” Farbauti ordered.  “Is it because Volstagg and Thor keep beating you?”

  Farbauti saw the comforter move slightly, presumably because Loki shrugged his shoulders.

  “You can’t be good at everything.”

  Loki threw the comforter off of him and faced Farbauti.

  “Well, Dad makes it very obvious that I  _have_  to good at everything in order to run Jötunheim.”

  Farbauti frowned as he averted his gaze.

  Loki’s face softened.  He blinked.

  “What?  What’s wrong?”

  “There’s something I need to tell you.”  Farbauti covered Loki’s hand with his own hand.

  Loki remained fixated on his mother’s face as Farbauti refused to look at his son.

  “You’re not going to inherit the crown.”

  Loki’s eyes widened.  Tears formed in his eyes.

  “You’re also going to marry Thor.”

  Loki gasped as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

  “I’m sorry.  We should’ve told you sooner.”  Farbauti reached out for him.

  Loki leapt off of the bed and rushed out of the room.

  Farbauti slammed his fists down onto the bed.

  Loki burst into the war room.

  Laufey, Odin, and Frigga snapped towards him.

  “Tell me that it isn’t true!” Loki screamed.  Tears flowed from his eyes as he stormed across the war room.  “Tell me what mother said wasn’t true!”

  Laufey stared down at him, remaining silent.

  Loki waited for an answer that never came.  Loki’s shoulders dropped.

  “So, that’s it?” Loki asked.  “I would’ve never received the throne?”

  Again, Laufey remained quiet.

  Loki squeezed his eyes shut before he opened his eyes again.  He turned and left the room.

  Laufey sighed softly, dropping his head.

  Loki clutched the Lucinda’s neck as the horse sprinted from the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

  Loki didn’t remember directing Lucinda to the lake.  He didn’t remember her stopping.  He didn’t remember when he stopped crying.  He didn’t remember when his father got there.

  “Loki?” Laufey asked, stepping closer.

  Loki spun on his heels.  He was on his father in a moment, slamming his fists into Laufey’s chest.

  “I hate you!” Loki shouted.  “I hate you!  I hate you!”

  Laufey reached and grabbed hold of Loki’s wrists before holding them tightly.

  “You’re going to be marrying Thor, and that’s final.”

  “No.  It’s not final!”  Loki tried to rip free from his father’s grip.  “I see it all now.  Everything’s so perfectly clear now!  ‘Why don’t you dance with Thor?  You should go sit by Thor.  You and Thor look really great together!  Thor, Thor, Thor!’  It’s so obvious now.”

  Laufey frowned even harder.  He stepped forward, gripping Loki’s wrists tighter.

  Loki gasped.  They tumbled over before they fell onto the ground.

  Laufey pinned Loki’s hands on either side of Loki’s head.

  “I did this for you!” Laufey shouted.

  “You did this for you!” Loki shouted back.

  “No!”  Laufey’s face softened.  “I did this so you wouldn’t know life of a war.  For three hundred years, we’ve been at war with Asgard.  I didn’t want you to grow up without me.  I didn’t want you to grow in a war.  I didn’t want that for you.”

  Loki frowned as they stared at each other.

  “The only way I could guarantee that was to promise you to Thor.  He was supposed to start courting you after your first heat.  Your mother wanted you to marry for love, not convenience.”  Laufey stroked Loki’s cheek.  “You shouldn’t have found out.  We should’ve never told you.”

  Loki ripped his imprisoned hand free before he shoved Laufey off of him.  He turned away from his father, pulling his knees tight against his chest and hugged them with his arms.

  “Loki,” Laufey said, looking at his son.  “You have a right to feel the way you are right now— but it won’t change anything.”

  Thor landed a couple of feet away from Laufey and Loki.

  “There you are,” Thor said hurriedly.  “Farbauti has been worried sick about you.”

  Loki snapped towards him.  He quickly removed his left shoe beofre throwing it at Thor’s head.

  Thor tucked as the shoe flew over his head.

  Loki threw his other shoe.

  “Loki!” Laufey scolded.

  Loki grabbed hold of a couple of rocks and throwing them as well.

  “Loki, stop!” Laufey ordered, grabbing hold of Loki’s arm.

  Loki’s eyes radiated a dark emerald green colour.

  “Laufey, step back!” Thor warned, stepping closer.

  Dark green light flashed before it disappeared.

  Both Thor and Laufey blinked.

  Loki’s clothes were empty besides a small portion near the neckline of his dark green tunic dress shirt.

  “Not again,” Laufey complained.

  “What happened?” Thor asked.  “Where is he?”

  “He’s throwing a fit,” Laufey answered.  He reached into the hemline before he pulled out a small black furred, green eyed cat and held Loki in his arms.

  “He turns himself into a cat?” Thor asked, leaning closer.

  Loki frowned at Thor.  He leapt from Laufey’s arms and drove his claws into Thor’s face.

  Thor screamed as he stumbled backwards.

  “Get him off!” Thor cried, trying to push Loki off of him.

  Laufey huffed.  He stepped closer to Thor.  He reached up and grabbed the back of Loki’s neck.

  Loki curled.  His claw retracted from Thor’s face.

  “He always does this,” Laufey explained.  He cradled Loki in his arms and scratched behind Loki’s ears.

  Loki purred softly.

  Thor rubbed his face as he began to follow behind Laufey.  Lucinda followed behind them.

  Loki leapt from Laufey’s arms as soon as they reached the castle before he bolted back up to his room.

  Laufey huffed when Loki disappeared from his sight.

  “There he goes again,” Laufey complained.

  “How is he?” Farbauti asked frantically as he hurried to Laufey’s side.  “What happened?”

  “He’s throwing a fit,” Thor answered, stepping closer.

  Farbauti frowned and sighed.

  “Did he turn himself into a cat again?” Farbauti asked.

  “He did,” Laufey answered.

  Farbauti frowned again.

  “Will you go get him?” Farbauti asked, looking at Thor.  “Supper will be served soon.”  Farbauti turned.  “I’ll tell the chef to make a bowl of warm milk for Loki.”

  Thor frowned as Farbauti and Laufey left him to his task before Volstagg joined him.

  “Should I fetch Loki?” Volstagg asked, crossing his arms.

  “We both can,” Thor replied.  “I’ll show you to his room.”

  Volstagg remained quiet as Thor lead him upstairs before they stopped in front of Loki’s bedroom door.

  Volstagg knocked gently.

  “Okay, Loki,” Volstagg said.  “Supper’s gonna be ready soon.”

  Nothing.

  Both Thor and Volstagg sighed.

  Volstagg tried the door.  It was unlocked.  He pushed it open and stepped inside.

  He immediately stepped back out.

  “Which cat is he?” Volstagg asked.

  “The black one,” Thor said.

  “They’re all black.”

  “Fine.  The black one with green eyes.”

  “They all have green eyes.”

  “Oh, fuck me.”

  “No thank you.”

  Thor shot him a look.

  “Fine,” Thor grumbled.  “I’ll go get him.”

  Thor disappeared into the room before returning shortly.  A small black cat was latched onto his face.

  “This one’s Loki,” Thor said, pointing at the cat.

  “I see,” Volstagg said as Thor began to walk down the hall without bothering to remove Loki from his face.  “So, you’re going leave him on you face?  Heh.  Maybe you’re doing this to become much more comfortable with it.”

  Thor turned towards him and slammed his fist into his shoulder.

  Loki glared at Volstagg before he leapt from Thor’s face onto Volstagg’s head.  He clawed at his scalp.

  “Get him off!” Volstagg squealed.  “Get him off!”

  His screams echoed throughout the halls.

  They burst into the dining hall.

  “Get him off!” Volstagg cried.

  Farbauti gasped as Laufey and Odin stood from their seats.

  Thor reached for Loki.

  Loki swatted his paw at him, catching his claws on the back of Thor’s hand.

  “Stop it!” Laufey ordered, grabbing hold of the back of Loki’s neck.

  Volstagg groaned when Loki released his claws.

  “Fuck me!” Volstagg shouted.

  “No thank you,” Thor said.

  Volstagg glared at him.

  Laufey frowned at Loki as he transported him to the table.  Laufey placed Loki onto the table.

  “Must you be so difficult?” Laufey asked.

  Loki’s ears folded downward as Laufey walked back to his seat.

  “Are you alright?” Farbauti asked.

  “Yeah,” Volstagg said, rubbing his head.

  Loki upturned his nose as Volstagg and Thor sat down at the table.

  Farbauti turned to Loki.

  “Are you okay?” Farbauti asked.

  Loki turned away.

  _Why can’t you just leave me alone?_  he thought.

  “Here’s your bowl of milk,” Thor said, pushing the small blue bowl in front of Loki.

  Thor smiled down at him.

  Loki frowned back.  He raised his paw.

  Loki knocked the bowl off of the edge of the table.

  The bowl shattered when it struck the floor.  The milk pooled underneath the shattered shards of glass.

  “Really?” Thor asked, looking down at the shattered bowl.


	12. Chapter 12

  For the next two days, Loki showed open disdain for Thor, often hissing and scratching at him at every possible opportunity.  Even when Thor tried to redeem their relationship.  Even when Farbauti and Frigga pleaded, asked, begged, ordered Loki to stop and turn back.

  Loki refused.

  He followed Thor everywhere only to torment him.  Thor mostly stayed in the fighting arena where he practiced with Volstagg whenever they had a chance.

  _It isn’t like I hate him,_  Loki thought as he watched Thor swing his sword at Volstagg.   _I mean, I don’t hate Thor._

Loki frowned.  He shifted his weight on the wooden crate he was sitting on.

  _I wish they would’ve told me sooner.  Maybe I would’ve been alright with it._

Loki sighed, dropping his head.

  Thor knocked Volstagg’s axe out of his hand.  The axe spiraled in the air before it landed on the wooden crate that Loki spat upon.

  Loki screeched, tensing his entire body.  His fur stood on its ends.  Loki fell onto the ground.

  Thor and Volstagg burst into laughter as they made their way over to him.

  Loki narrowed his eyes at them.

  “A real scaredy cat, aren’t you?” Thor jokingly asked, smiling down at Loki.

  He frowned back at him.  Loki leapt onto his face, sinking his claws into Thor’s skin.

  “Ahh!” Thor screamed.  He grabbed hold of Loki’s body before throwing him to the ground.  “It was only a joke!  I don’t know why you're fucking acting like this, but I’ve been nothing but kind to you.”

  Volstagg held onto his axe, pulling it tight against his chest.

  _How I wish that wasn’t true,_  Loki thought, turning away from the two older men.  Loki kept his head in the air.

  “You know what...” Thor muttered as he looked around the arena.

  Just outside the arena sat a wooden bucket a quarter of the way filled with water, presumably leftovers from watering the castle dogs or for the horses.

  Loki didn’t turn when he heard Thor’s footsteps retreating.  He only turned when he heard Thor’s footsteps returning.

  Loki’s eyes widened.

  Thor threw the water over him, soaking Loki completely.

  “Ha!” Thor shouted.

  Volstagg glanced between the two of them.

  Loki trembled before he lunged for him.

  Thor turned the wooden bucket, gathering Loki inside, before slamming the bucket facedown onto the ground.

  “I win!” Thor shouted, sitting atop of the bucket.  “I win.”  Thor crossed his arms.

  “You’ll suffocate him,” Volstagg said, stepping closer.

  Loki pushed a leg out from a small hole in the wood.

  “No, I won’t,” Thor retorted.  He felt a small paw graze his left calf.  Thor and Volstagg looked down.  “See?  He’s got air.”

  “He’s gonna cut you,” Volstagg warned.

  Loki grazed his paw against Thor’s calf again before settling his entire paw onto his skin.  He raised his paw before bringing his claws down into Thor’s calf.

  “Argh!” Thor cried, swatting Loki’s paw away.  “You know, I’m moving until you’re ready to apologize.”  He moved his legs so they couldn’t be touched by Loki.  “If you want to apologize, just tell me and I will move.”

  Thor crossed his arms again.

  Volstagg raised his brow at him.

  “You’re seriously going through this?” Volstagg asked.

  “Yes.  I.  Am.”  Thor turned away again.

  “Alrighty then.”  Volstagg frowned as he stared at him.

  Both Thor and Loki remained stubborn even as the sun went down.  Volstagg and Thor started to nod off.

  “I’m gonna go to bed,” Volstagg said.

  Thor yawned and stretched out his arms.

  “Yeah,” Thor replied.  “We should too.”

  “We?” Volstagg asked, looking at him.

  Thor stood from the bucket before he gingerly lifted it from the ground.

  Loki had turned back mostly aside from a tail and two ears, but he still remained the same size.  His black fur were gone as were his claws and whiskers.

  Thor smiled at the thought of Loki attempting to redeem himself, even if he didn’t.

  Loki was fast asleep in his usual position: hands tucked underneath his cheek, legs pulled underneath his entire body, and his ass in the air.

  His round luscious ass that had a nice bounce to it whenever Loki walked.  Thor would be lying if he said that he didn’t let his eyes wander whenever Loki walked by.  He had lost count how many times he jerked off thinking of Loki and his nice little bubble ass.

  Afterwards, like now, he mentally slapped himself for sexualizing the younger boy.

  “C’mon,” Volstagged said.

  Thor nodded slightly before he carefully lifted Loki into his arms.

  Loki didn’t wake as Thor carried him back to his bed.

  Thor sat on the edge.

  Loki clung to Thor’s cape.  His tail curled around his ankles.

  Thor smiled down at him before he unclapsed his cape from his shoulders.

  Loki pulled the cape over him like a blanket.

  Thor planted a kiss on Loki’s cheek before he stood and left the room.

 

  Loki woke when a servant came into his room with a tray full of food.

  “Good morning, my prince,” the servant said.

  “Morning,” Loki said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

  “Did you sleep well?” the servant asked, setting the tray down in front of Loki.

  “I suppose.  What time is it?”

  “Ten thirty.”  Loki’s eyes widened.  “I came to wake you.”

  Loki’s stomach growled as he stared at the food.

  “King Laufey and King Odin have gone out on a hunting trip,” the servant explained.  “They’ll be coming back late in the evening.  Queen Farbauti and Queen Frigga are currently in the gardens.”

  “And, of Thor and Volstagg.”  Loki bit a piece of potato.

  “They’re in the fighting arena.”

  “Of course they are.  When do they ever do anything else?”  Loki stuffed another forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

  “Will that be all, my prince?”

  “Yes.  Thank you.”

  The servant left as Loki finished eating.

  He noticed that overnight he had returned to his normal size.

  Despite eating all of his food, his stomach still felt empty.

  Loki groaned before he stood, dressed, and left his room.  His body was heavy with every step he took.  His heart pounded in his chest.

  His stomach remained empty and only felt somewhat filled even after he ate two more platefuls.

  Sweat ran down his back.  His grew hot and sensitive to the touch.

  His cat ears and tail disappeared.

  Loki groaned as he leaned against a door.

  He was so disoriented that he couldn’t remember where he was in the castle.  All he knew was that he was upstairs.

  Loki’s limbs felt heavy, and his head throbbed.  Sweat dripped from his forehead.  His legs ached and trembled.

  His cock and balls grew tight in his pants.  He felt some liquid pour from an opening behind his balls.

  “Fuck,” Loki murmured.  He turned the knob before throwing the door open and falling inside the room.

  Loki slammed the door shut.  He proceeded to rip his clothing from his body.

  He pushed his fingers into his cunt.

  He gasped and moaned softly.

  Slick poured from his cunt and pooled onto the floor.  He fell onto his shoulders, pushing his ass further into the air.  He buried his face into the floor.

  “Ah... fuck.”

  Loki threw back his head.  His skin burned.

  Loki closed his eyes.

  Images of Thor popped into his head.  Images of Thor wrapping his strong, toned arms around him, cradling him softly.  Images of his legs hooked over Thor’s broad shoulders.  Images of Thor’s large meaty cock pounded into him hard and raw.

  “Ah.  Yes.”  Loki moved his fingers faster.  “M-more.”

  Loki arched his back.

  “Yes, yes!  Thor— ah, ahh!”

  His white hot cum spurted onto the floor.

  Loki gasped as he collapsed onto the floor.

  It wasn’t enough.  His cock still ached and remained hard.

  Loki groaned even more as he flipped onto his back, spreading his legs even more.

  The sound of the door shutting caused Loki to open his eyes.

  Thor stared down at him, like a predator that finally caught its prey.  He was already sweaty from his training with Volstagg.

  Loki knew he was standing there for a rather long time judging from Thor’s hard cock begging to be released from his trousers.

  Their eyes locked onto one another’s.

  Oddly, Loki didn’t feel embarrassed like he should’ve.  He felt beautiful and sexy and desirable.

  “Please,” Loki begged, hooking his hands underneath his knees and raising his legs.

  Thor’s gaze fell to Loki’s tight, untouched cunt.  He reached behind him, not taking his eyes off of Loki, and locked the door.

  “Came to change my clothes,” Thor said.  “Didn’t think I’d get something more.”

  Thor reached down and lifted Loki from the floor.

  Their gaze locked again.

  Thor threw Loki onto the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

  Loki watched as Thor tore his shirt off of his body and tossed it aside.

  Loki’s gaze fell onto Thor’s stomach.  He swore his cock grew harder.  Loki’s mouth went dry.

  Thor groaned as he freed his erection from his trousers.

  His erection burst free.  It was a hard nine inches with a medium brown cockhead that was bulging from his foreskin.  Long thick veins went up and down his cock.  Underneath were goose egg-sized pair of balls that hung heavily within the nest of dark black curls.

  Thor further removed his trousers and shoes.

  They never tore their gaze from the other.

  “C’mere,” Thor ordered.

  Loki did as he was told.

  Thor pushed a hand into Loki’s hair.

  Instinct told Loki to kiss Thor’s cockhead, which he did.  Loki ran his tongue over the silt.  A salty-sweet liquid entered Loki’s mouth.

  Loki took more of Thor into his mouth.

  Thor groaned loudly, throwing back his head.

  Loki moaned around Thor, moving his mouth up and down Thor’s cock.  He felt slick pour from his cunt and made the sheets underneath him moist.

  “Hold on,” Thor said, pulling Loki off of him.

  Loki whined as Thor sat beside him on the bed.  Thor guided Loki back onto his cock.  Thor laid on his back, pulling Loki’s legs on either side of his head.  He ran his tongue over Loki’s cunt.

  Loki gasped, shuddering softly.  He returned his mouth onto Thor’s cock.

  Slick trickled over Thor’s mouth and chin.

  Both of them moaned into the other.

  Loki sat up, gasping and groaning loudly.  His body tensed.

  Thin gobs of white silk burst from Loki’s cock as slick shot from his cunt over Thor’s face.

  Loki collapsed back onto Thor.

  Thor pushed Loki’s legs off of him as he sat up.  He gripped his cock and moved his hand.

  Loki leaned closer, opening his mouth waiting for Thor’s cum, which splattered onto his lips and cheeks.  Loki mewed softly, licking the salty-sweet liquid off of his lips.

  “Hey,” Thor said, turning Loki towards him.  He covered Loki’s lips with his own.

  Thor’s tongue rushed into Loki’s mouth.

  The cum and slick dripped onto their bodies and the bed.

  Loki climbed into Thor’s lap.

  Thor’s hands glided over Loki’s flawless, slender body as Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck.

  Thor turned and folded Loki onto the bed.  He stood in between Loki’s legs, holding them high into the air at his ankles.

  Loki placed his hands behind his knees.

  “May I?” Thor asked, rubbing the tip of his cock along Loki’s cunt.

  “Yes, yes!” Loki cried, flailing his head.  “Please!”

  Thor smiled down at him.  He guided his cock inside Loki.

  The smaller boy groaned as loud as he could as Thor pushed him apart.

  Thor gritted his teeth.  Loki stretched to accommodate his size.

  “Fuck,” Loki groaned.  He sat up on his elbows and stared down to where they were connected.

  Blood dripped from his cunt and stained the sheets.

  “Oh, fuck,” Loki repeated, flopping back onto the bed.

  Thor continued to push inside him.

  Loki covered his face with one of his arms as tears sprang into his eyes.

  “Damn,” Thor growled.  “You’re so fucking tight.”

  Thor stared at his cock.  He was only halfway into Loki.  He was so big, and Loki wasn’t.

  “I’m gonna start moving if that’s alright with you.”

  Loki, covering his blushing face with his hands, nodded slowly.

  Thor smiled down at him.  He pulled back before pushing back into the young boy.

  Loki yelped at the movement.

  Thor pushed Loki’s legs down onto his chest as he picked up speed.

  A mixture of blood and slick continued to trickle out of Loki and stained the sheets underneath them.

  The bed rocked with Thor’s movements.

  The room filled with the sounds of their cries, moans, and whimpers.

  Thor moved his hand to Loki’s neck and held him firmly as he picked up some more speed.

  The bed rocked even harder.

  “Come for me,” Thor demanded.

  With those words, Loki tensed.  Hot white streams of cum splattered over their stomachs and chests, but Loki remained hard.

  Loki’s spasm fueled Thor before Thor plunged back into Loki, shooting his seed deep inside Loki.

  The younger boy smiled at the feeling of Thor’s hot seed inside of him.

  Sweat dripped from Thor’s body onto Loki.

  They laid there for a moment before Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and captured Thor’s mouth.

  “More,” Loki pleaded between kisses.

  Thor smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s lower back and lifted him.  Thor settled Loki gently onto one of the pillows, not once taking his lips off of Loki’s.

  Loki grew tight around Thor once again as Thor pulled out and pushed back into him.

  Loki’s heart thumped in his chest.  He whimpered as Thor pushed more of his cock inside him.

  “More,” Loki begged.  “More please.”

  Thor pulled out of him fully.  His cum poured out of Loki’s cunt.

  Loki whined softly.

  Thor flipped Loki onto his stomach before plunging into him all the way to the hilt.

  Loki cried out into the pillows from excruciating pain and pleasure.

  Thor guided Loki’s hips back onto him with one hand, and with the other, he pushed Loki’s head down into the pillows.

  The headboard struck the wall every time Thor moved.

  Loki groaned loudly into the pillows.

  Thor grunted as his hips smacked against Loki’s.  His skin rippled with every thrust and started to turn a light pinkish-red from the raw sex.

  Loki threw back his head, screaming out.

  More hot cum shot from his cock and more clear slick spilled from his cunt, staining the sheet underneath him.

  “Fuck!” Thor shouted, gripping a fistful of Loki’s hair as he filled the younger boy once more.

  Both of them collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.  They both fell fast asleep.

 

~~~~

 

  Thor woke first a few hours.

  “Ew,” he complained, feeling the sticky slick and dried cum on both his skin and the sheets.  He turned to Loki and shook him.  “Hey.  Hey.”

  Loki stirred and looked at him.

  “I wanna do it again,” Loki murmured as he smiled up at the much larger man.

  Thor matched Loki’s smile.

  “Okay,” Thor replied.  “We would have to change beds if you want to continue.”

  “Mmm-kay.”  Loki raised his arms so Thor could carry him.

  “We have to get dressed, you know?”

  “Aww.”  Loki lowered his arms as he pushed out his bottom lip.

  “C’mon.”

  Thor grabbed hold of Loki’s wrist and dragged him out of the bed.

  They dressed as quickly as they could before Loki leaned back onto Thor.

  “Carry me,” Loki ordered.  “My hips hurt.”

  Thor smiled at his accomplishment before he lifted Loki into his arms.

  “Let’s go to my room,” Loki said.

  “Okay.”

  Thor unlocked his door, opened it, and carried Loki out of the room, leaving his bedroom door open, before going to Loki’s room and setting Loki onto the bed.  He turned and walked back to the door, locking it.

  Loki stood from the bed and made his way over to the vanity mirror.

  “My hair’s a mess,” Loki complained, trying to flatten the wild curls that was his hair.

  Thor went to him.

  “That’s what happens when you have sex,” Thor said with a smile.

  Loki smiled back.  He pushed back his ass against Thor’s growing cock.

  Thor rubbed himself against Loki, placing his hands onto his hips.

  “Here?” Thor muttered into Loki’s ear.

  “Yeah.”  Loki dropped his trousers, kicked them aside, turned, and raised one of his legs high into the air.

  “Ballet lessons are finally coming in handy,” Thor said with a sneer.

  “They’ve always been handy.”  Loki flashed him a smile.

  Thor shimmed his trousers off of his hips.

  He gripped Loki’s hips and forced him back onto his cock.

  Loki cried out, leaning on his elbows.

  “I love how you feel,” Thor said, thrusting harder into him.

  A mixture of slick, cum, and a bit of blood trickled down Loki’s leg that remained on the ground.

  “H-harder!” Loki demanded.

  Thor’s eyes widened as he gripped Loki even tighter.  He plunged deeper into Loki.

  He collapsed onto his shoulders on the vanity mirror.

  Thor dropped Loki’s leg that remained in the air before he grabbed hold of Loki’s throat.

  He continued to ploughed into him.

  Loki locked eyes with himself in the mirror.  His mouth fell open.

  “Yes... ah, ah!” Loki nearly screamed.

  White liquid spilled onto the vanity mirror as slick gushed from his cunt.

  Thor gripped Loki’s throat even more, pulling back his head.

  His seed overflowed form Loki’s cunt and dripped onto the floor.

  Loki groaned as Thor turned him so they faced each other.  Thor cupped Loki’s ass with both hands, lifting the smaller man into his arms.

  Their mouth locked onto the other’s.  Their tongues danced together as Thor carried Loki to the bed.

 

~~~~

 

  A maid carried fresh sheets in her arms with another servant beside her.  She stopped at Thor’s open bedroom door.

  “Prince Thor?” the maid asked, peering into the bedroom.

  “Odd,” the servant said as they stepped into the room.

  “At least we can change the sheets,” the maid retorted.  She and the servant stepped closer to the bed.

  The maid’s eyes widened as she dropped the fresh sheet onto the floor.

 

~~~~

 

  It wasn’t long before Laufey and Odin returned from their hunt, bringing back a couple of elk and a boar with them.

  Both the maid, clutching the dirty sheet to her chest, and servant stood on the front stairwell to the castle’s throne room with the royal steward beside them.

  “Your majesty,” the royal steward called out when Laufey came closer.

  “Yes?” Laufey asked, turning to them.  “Is there a problem?”

  “You can say that,” the royal steward replied.

  “What happened?” Odin asked.

  The royal steward remained quiet, turning to the maid and servant.

  The maid stepped forward.

  “It’s Loki,” she said.  “I believe he might’ve gone into heat.”

  Laufey’s eyes widened.

  “There’s more, isn’t there?” Laufey asked, choking down his anger.

  The maid lowered her head, nodding softly.  The servant stepped closer as the maid began to tremble.

  “These are Thor’s sheets,” the maid said, unraveling the dirty shirt.  The servant grabbed hold of one end and opened it fully.

  Laufey’s eyes widened as he stared at the pure white sheet stained with a mixture of dried blood, cum, and slick.  The veins at his temples began to bulge as he clenched his fists.

  His eyes burned with rage.

  He pushed past the servants and rushed inside.

  “Let’s not be irrational!” Odin shouted, following after him.

  “If your son took advantage of my boy, I won’t be held responsible for my actions.”  Laufey flashed Odin a look that could rival Hel.

  “Who the fuck would be then?”

  Laufey scowled at him.

  “If that’s what happened, deal’s off.”

  They stopped at Loki’s bedroom door.

  Laufey placed his ear against the wood.

  “Ah, ah!” Loki cried out from inside.

  “Damn.  You feel so good,” Thor replied.

  Laufey drew back from the door.  He walked across the hall and faced the door.

  “I don’t think this is a good idea,” Odin said.

  “Well, _I_ think it’s a _wonderful_  idea,” Laufey retorted.  He looked at the door.

  Laufey sprinted towards the door, slamming his shoulder against the wood.

  The hinges broke from the frame, and the door slammed to the ground.  Laufey stood on the door.

  Thor pulled his mouth from Loki’s nipple.  His hands stroked the small of Loki’s back and the curve of his ass.

  Loki sat in Thor’s lap, holding onto Thor’s shoulders.

  Several bite marks covered Loki’s light sapphire blue skin.

  Laufey frowned as he stared at them, only for a moment, before his disappointment turned back into rage.


	14. Chapter 14

  Both Thor’s and Loki’s faces grew hot.

  “Hey, dad,” Loki murmured.  Tears brimmed his eyes.

  Volstagg burst into the room.  His gaze fell onto Loki and Thor.

  “Oh, damn!” Volstagg cried with a smile.  “You could’ve told me.  I would’ve joined you.”

  They all turned to him.

  Odin brought his hand against the back of Volstagg’s head.

  “I was only joking, sir,” Volstagg murmured.

  Laufey marched towards them.

  Loki shifted out of Thor’s lap as Thor sat up, wrapping his arm around Loki’s waist and placing himself between Loki and his father.

  “Laufey!” Odin cried when Laufey grabbed a fistful of Thor’s hair and slammed him against the wall.

  Loki covered himself with a blanket.

  “Laufey!” Odin repeated.

  All four of the other men turned to him.

  “At least let him put his pants on,” Odin said.

  Laufey stared at him for a moment before he huffed and released Thor.

  Thor stepped around Laufey before he hurried to put his trousers on.

  Laufey turned and looked at Loki.

  He still clung to the blanket that he held in front of his body.  The tears in his eyes grew heavier.

  “Don’t, don’t,” Laufey ordered, shaking his head.

  Loki lowered his gaze as the tears fell down his cheeks.  He shuddered.

  “Stop it,” Laufey muttered, turning his head away.

  “Hey,” Thor said.  He climbed into bed beside him, cupping Loki’s cheek and wiping away a tear.  “I’m here for you.”

  Loki stared at him before Thor pulled his head against his shoulder.

  “Back to business,” Laufey said.  He grabbed another fistful of Thor’s hair and turned his head towards him.  “Did you or did you not take advantage of my son?”  Laufey’s eyes widened.

  “No!” Loki shouted quickly.  He lifted his head off of Thor’s shoulder.

  Laufey glanced at him.

  “I asked him to,” Loki choked out.  He grew hot underneath Laufey’s gaze.  The tears continued to flow.  Loki lowered his gaze.  “I asked him to.”

  “It’s true,” Thor added.

  Laufey slowly released Thor’s hair with a heavy sigh.

  “Laufey,” Odin said.  “They’re children.”

  “Yes,” Laufey replied, turning towards him.  “That’s what they are.”  He looked back Thor and Loki.  “Children.”  Laufey frowned at the two of them.

  Thor frowned at him.

  Frigga and Farbauti rushed into the room.

  “What's going—?” Frigga asked before she gasped when she saw Thor and Loki on the bed.

  “I can explain,” Thor said quickly, growing red in his face and looking at their mothers.

  Everyone stared at him.

  “It was a mistake?” Thor said with a shrug of his shoulders.

  Loki’s face fell even more as tears refilled his eyes.  He pulled away from him, falling back onto his pillows.

  Farbauti frowned as he stared at Loki.

  “What were you trying to do?” Laufey asked, staring at Thor.  “Stick it in his pocket?”

  Volstagg chuckled softly behind his hand.

  Odin raised his hand again before smacking him across the back of his head.

  “Sorry, sir,” Volstagg muttered.

  “What are we gonna do?” Frigga asked, looking between her husband and Laufey.

  Laufey turned to Loki before he stepped closer to him and placed the back of his hand on Loki’s forehead.

  “He isn’t hot,” Laufey grumbled.  “He appears to be fine.”

  “So?” Volstagg asked, crossing his arms.

  The parents turned and looked at him.

  “We need to be sure though,” Farbauti said, turning to Laufey.

  “How would you do that?” Frigga asked.

  “We take him to a medic,” Farbauti said.

  “How long would that take?” Odin asked.

  “It’ll take about a week,” Laufey grumbled.

  “What would you be looking for?” Thor asked.

  Everyone turned and looked at him.  Laufey frowned even harder.

 

~~~~

 

  The week was long and agonizing.

  Loki was basically locked away in his room, away from Thor’s prying eyes and gentle hands.

  Thor didn’t feel up to do anything, even refusing to spar with Volstagg and often taking his food to his room.

  Farbauti remained mostly quiet for the entire week as everyone anxiously awaited for the news.

  A doctor came into the throne room and told all of them the news.

  Loki was, indeed, pregnant.


	15. Chapter 15

  “You fucking bastard!” Laufey shouted, clasping his hands around Thor’s throat.  He shoved Thor against a wall.

  “I’m sorry,” Thor choked out.

  “You’ll be lucky if I don’t kill you!” Laufey yelled.  A vein on his temple began to bulge as his eyes widened.

  “Laufey, let him go!” Farbauti ordered.  “It happened.”

  Laufey glanced back at his husband before looking back at Thor.  He released Thor with a heavy groan.

  “It was going to happen anyways,” Thor reminded.

  Laufey’s eyes widened.  He turned and slammed his fist against Thor’s temple.

  “Laufey!” Odin shouted.

  “Fuck!” Thor groaned, grasping his head.

  “Thor!” Frigga scolded.

  “It’s not like it wasn’t going happen!” Thor shouted at Laufey.  “I mean, you _did_  arrange us to get married!  What’s the big deal about us having sex beforehand?”

  “The big deal is that Loki is pregnant,” Laufey retorted.  “He’s fifteen.  Sure, _he_  can take care of himself, but you— not so much.”

  Thor clenched his jaw, bringing back his fist.

  “No!” Frigga shouted, placing herself in between her son and Laufey.  “We will not fight each other.”  She turned and faced the other adults.  “We need to rational about this.”

  “I will not have a bastard grandchild,” Laufey grumbled.

  “Loki needs to be here before we start discussing this,” Frigga said.

  “Yes,” Farbauti agreed.  “I’ll go fetch him.  Try not to kill each other.”

  Farbauti moved quickly and quietly to Loki’s room to find his son huddled with his knees to his chest in a corner.

  Loki shuddered softly with every sob.

  “Loki,” Farbauti whispered as he made his way over to him.  “Are you okay?”

  Farbauti wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders and pulled him close.

  “What am I suppose to say?” Loki asked, not turning to his father.  “That I’m okay.  I’m not.  I don’t know what to do.”

  “Oh, Loki.”  Farbauti stroked Loki’s hair.

  “I’m scared.”  Loki buried his face into his elbow.

  “It’s okay.  It’s okay to be scared.”  Farbauti planted a kiss onto the top of Loki’s head.  “We’re going to talk to the others.  We’re gonna figure out what to do, understand?”

  Farbauti pulled Loki from the floor.

  Loki only nodded in response.

  Farbauti lead Loki into a eerily quiet reception hall.

  Odin leaned against a table where Frigga sat in a chair.  Laufey paced back and forth in the middle of the floor.  Volstagg sat on another table, staring intently at the ground in front of him.  Thor sat in a windowsill, staring out of the iron barred window  as snow fell gracefully outside.

  They all turned to Loki and Farbauti as they stepped inside the room.

  Loki wrapped his arms around his chest.

  Thor stood and hurried over to Loki’s side.  He placed a hand onto Loki’s shoulder.

  “Now what?” Volstagg asked.

  Loki turned and looked at Laufey.

  “I’m sorry, dad,” Loki said.  “I’m so sorry.”

  Laufey frowned before he wrapped an arm around his son.

  “No, no,” Laufey muttered.  “I’m not angry at you.”  He flashed a look at Thor.

  Thor scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

  Laufey pulled back from Loki.

  Thor returned his hand onto Loki’s shoulder.

  “There are ways,” Volstagg said, crossing his arms.

  Frigga stepped closer to him.

  “What are you suggesting?” Frigga asked coldly.  Her eyes narrowed.

  “ _You_  have no say in this matter,” Laufey scolded, pointing his spear at Volstagg.

  “Then, why the fuck am I here?” Volstagg asked, shrugging his shoulders.

  “I would've asked you to be the god father,” Thor muttered, keeping his hand on Loki’s shoulder.

  “What do you want to do?” Frigga asked, looking at Loki.  “Your decision is most important.”

  Loki thought for a moment.

  “I-I want it,” Loki whispered.  He glanced at Thor.  Tears filled his eyes.  “I know that this wasn’t supposed to happen, but I don’t want to get rid of it.”

  “There’s only one option then,” Laufey said.

  Loki glanced up at Thor before looking away again.

  “Are you okay, my dear?” Frigga asked, stepping closer.

  “I’m fine,” Loki muttered.  He turned and walked to one of the windows before staring out.  He huffed heavily.

  Thor joined him.

  “Are you sure that you’re okay?” Thor asked, leaning closer.

  “What do you care?” Loki asked, frowning hard.  “I mean, this was a mistake.”

  Thor’s face fell.

  “Oh.  About that—.”

  Loki kept his gaze out the window.

  “Accident is one thing, but mistake is completely something else.”

  Thor chewed on the inside of his cheek.

  “I’m sorry,” Thor said.  “I should’ve never said that.”

  “Yeah.  You shouldn’t have.”  Loki nodded his head.

  Thor placed his hand onto Loki’s shoulder and turned the younger man towards.

  “I know I’m a horrible person,” Thor said.  “I’m an idiot at times and foolish and moronic.”  Both of them chuckled.  “But I want to be better.  I’ve made mistakes, but this isn’t one of them.”

  Loki’s eyes widened.

  “I want this to work,” Thor continued.  “Please, let me help with this.”

  “I want this to work, too.”  Loki’s cheeks coloured a deep purple.

  They both smiled at each other.  Thor brought a hand behind Loki’s neck, bringing him closer.

  Thor covered Loki’s mouth with his own.

  Loki melted against the much larger man, placing his hands on Thor’s chest.

  Laufey sighed as he stared at Thor and Loki.

  Farbauti placed a hand onto Laufey’s shoulder.

  “It seemed like only yesterday that he was a baby,” Laufey muttered.  “Now he’s having one of his own.”  Laufey’s voice broke as he spoke.  His eyes watered a little.

  “There’s nothing we can do about it now,” Farbauti replied.

  “We have a wonderful planner,” Frigga said quickly.

  Laufey and Farbauti turned to her.

  “That sounds good,” Farbauti said with a smile.

  “We should go fetch her,” Frigga said, turning and looking at Odin.  “We can have her come with us when we come back within the week.”

  “That’s a good idea,” Laufey said with a nod of his head.

  “It does,” Odin replied.  “Frigga always comes up with the best ideas.”

  “Someone has to,” Frigga remarked.

  Odin frowned at her as she went over to Thor’s side.

  “Thor, honey,” Frigga said.  “We’re going to fetch Rela, okay?”

  “Do I have to go?” Thor asked, more than disappointed.

  “I’m afraid so,” Frigga answered.  “You might have to keep an eye on Volstagg.  To make sure he doesn’t say something he’s not supposed to.  Especially Fandral.  He’s a bit of a blabbermouth.”

  Thor frowned softly, glancing from his mom down to Loki and back to his mother.

  “Alright then,” Thor muttered with a frown.

  “We’ll be back within a week,” Frigga said.  “If that’s helps with anything.”

  “I guess,” Thor murmured.

  “Get your things ready,” Frigga ordered.  “We’ll be leaving in a few hours.”

  Thor planted another kiss on Loki’s lips before he left the room.

  Volstagg started to walk out of the room, but he was stopped by all the adults.

  “We will not say anything,” Laufey warned, narrowing his eyes at him.

  Volstagg frowned underneath Laufey’s gaze.

  “If anyone who already doesn’t know about this finds out, I will personally castrate you,” Laufey continued.

  Volstagg frowned even harder, drawing away from the much older man.

  “Don’t give the poor boy a heart attack,” Farbauti said, placing a hand onto Laufey’s chest.

  “I understand, sir,” Volstagg said, averting his gaze.

  “Good,” Laufey replied.

  Volstagg hurried out of the room before he was followed by Frigga and Odin.

  Loki stepped in between his mother and father.

  “Are you sure you’re okay with my decision?” Loki asked, looking between his parents.

  “Yes,” Laufey said quickly.  “Of course we are.”

  “Why wouldn’t we be?” Farbauti asked.  “Sure, we might not be thrilled, but we have to accept it.”  He wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders.

  Loki stared at the two of them before he averted his gaze with a small smile.

  “I’m gonna go to bed,” Loki said, stepping from his mother’s touch.

  “Okay, baby,” Farbauti replied.  He leaned against Laufey as Loki left the room.

  Laufey huffed as he wrapped an arm around Farbauti’s shoulders.

  “What are we gonna do?” Laufey asked, frowning.

  “We have to be supportive.”  Farbauti lowered his head onto Laufey’s shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

  Loki laid in his bed, staring down at his belly.

  He ran his fingertips up and down his naked flesh.

  A faint smile ran across his lips.

  The week passed as slowly as the last week, but it wasn’t as agonizing.

  Frigga had sent a raven to Farbauti and Laufey, stating that they would arrive in the morning.

  Loki’s stomach turned, mostly from excitement rather than nausea.

  He sat in his bathtub.

  The water was high, just underneath Loki’s shoulders.  It was hot enough for Loki to soak for decent amount of time, but was still cold enough not to burn his skin.

  Rose petals were sprinkled onto the water’s surface, and incense was lit around the bathtub.

  Farbauti was in Loki’s bedroom, transferring baby clothes that was previously owned by Loki and packing them into one of many suitcases that laid on the floor.

  Laufey frowned hard as he sat on Loki’s bed.

  Farbauti glanced at up at Laufey and paused.

  “What's wrong?” Farbauti asked.

  “It’s nothing,” Laufey grumbled, turning away.

  “It’s not nothing.”  Farbauti stood and stepped closer to him.

  Laufey frowned even harder as he turned away.

  Farbauti sat beside Laufey.

  “Why would he do such a thing?” Laufey muttered, still not looking at Farbauti.

  “He was in pain.  He didn’t know what else to do.”

  Laufey didn’t seem satisfied with that answer.

  “Why didn’t he call some servants?” Laufey asked.  “Why didn’t he find you?  Or even try to find you?”

  Farbauti frowned at him.

  “I don’t know what went through his mind when it happened, but we mustn’t be too harsh.”

  “I don’t understand why he didn’t do anything.”

  Farbauti’s eyes widened.

  “Where is this coming from?!” Farbauti scolded.  “A week ago you didn’t seem to care.”

  “Didn’t care?!”  Laufey bolted from the bed and stared down at Farbauti.

  Loki drew in his breath as he stared at the door that connected the bedroom to the bathroom.

  “Of course I cared about this!  Why wouldn’t I care about this?”

  “I understand that you might be upset, but Loki is most important in this situation.  He needs us.  We can’t fight him.”

  Laufey huffed.

  “There’s no need to be angry,” Farbauti continued, standing and joining Laufey at his side.

  “I have every right to be angry.”

  Farbauti drew back from him.

  “You can’t be angry at Loki.”

  “I’m not angry at him!  I’m angry at the situation.  I’m angry at Thor.  I’m angry at what happened.  I’m angry at myself for not being to prevent it.  This shouldn’t have happened!”

  Loki gasped;  his eyes widened as tears filled them.

  “Not yet at least,” Laufey grumbled.

  Loki closed his eyes, lowering his head.

  “Well, it did.  Regardless of how we feel, we have to support Loki.  We have to be there for him.”  Farbauti touched Laufey’s shoulder.  “When Loki gets out of the bath, we can talk about this.”

  Laufey blinked.

  “He’s in the bath?”

  “Yes.”  Farbauti frowned at him.  “Unfortunately for you, he is.”

  Laufey’s face fell as Farbauti removed his hand from Laufey’s shoulder.

  “You shouldn’t be angry,” Farbauti scolded.  “Loki needs you, now more than ever.  He loves you, and if you continue to be angry, you may drive him away.”

  Laufey remained quiet.

  Loki opened his eyes before they widened.

  “Mom!” Loki shouted.  “Dad!”

  Both Farbauti and Laufey rushed into the bathroom.

  Dark red blood surrounded Loki with thick gobs sinking in the water.

  Loki’s bottom lip trembled.  Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his face.

  Farbauti covered his mouth as tears filled his own eyes.

  Laufey’s breath caught in his throat.

  “Mom?” Loki pleaded, pulling the water closer to him.  “What’s happening?  Mom, what happened?”

  Farbauti didn’t answer, only walking over, lowering himself down to the floor, and wrapping an arm around Loki’s shoulders in response.  He pressed his cheek against Loki’s.

  “Oh, Loki,” Farbauti whispered.

  Laufey stumbled backwards until his back struck the wall before he slid down to the floor.

  “It’s gonna be okay,” Farbauti continued, stroking Loki’s hair.

  Then, Loki knew.

  The tears came harder and faster.

  He tried to pull the blood stained water into his arms, only for the water to trickled off his skin.

 

~~~~

 

  Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Rela came as expected in the morning.

  Laufey, Farbauti, and Loki met them in the throne room.

  Thor had a bright smile on his face.  A little poorly sewn blue stuffed bunny was tied to Thor’s belt with a simple rope.

  Laufey remained stonefaced while Farbauti tried to appear happy.  Loki kept his heart on his sleeve.

  Odin paused when he saw Loki.

  “What seems to be the problem?” Odin asked, turning to Laufey.

  Farbauti bit his tongue, averting his gaze.

  Loki folded his arms as he tried to blink away the tears.

  Frigga gasped softly, covering her mouth with her hand.

  Odin turned to her.  His heart grew heavy as if someone had driven a blade into it and twisting.

  Thor paled as he turned from his parents to Loki.  His vision blurred, and the world seemed to spin around him.

  Loki turned and bolted out of the room, covering his face with his hands.

  “Loki!” Laufey shouted, reaching out for him when he ran past him.

  Frigga leaned against Odin as her husband wrapped an arm around her.

  Thor hurried after Loki.

  “When did this happen?” Frigga asked.

  Both Farbauti and Laufey remained quiet.

  “Last night,” Farbauti answered after a moment or two.  “Loki was bathing.”

  Laufey stepped down before he sat on the stairs.

  “It’s my fault,” Laufey admitted.  He remained staring at the stairs between his legs.  “I was shouting right before it happened.”

  Farbauti stepped towards him and wrapped his arms around him.

  “I was stupid,” Laufey grumbled.  “I shouldn’t’ve put stress on Loki.”

  “Stress doesn’t cause this,” Frigga replied.

  “Loki,” Thor cried, chasing after the younger man down a hallway.  “Loki, please.”

  Thor grabbed hold of Loki’s arm and pulled him into his arms.

  Loki whined softly into Thor’s chest.

  Thor began to stroke Loki’s hair.  He caught Loki before he fell to his knees.  Thor gathered Loki into his arms.

  Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, pressing his face into Thor’s shoulder.

  Thor carried Loki outside onto the snow covered balcony and sat down on a stone bench.

  Loki continued to shudder in Thor’s arms.

  Thor planted a kiss on top of Loki’s head.

  Snow fell gently onto them and stuck on their clothing and hair.

  Loki turned in Thor’s arms so his back was against Thor’s chest.

  Thor pulled the stuffed rabbit from his waist and showed it to Loki.

  “I made this,” Thor choked.  “For the baby.”  A tear rolled down his face.

  Loki grabbed hold of the bunny.

  The eyes were already coming undone and were uneven with each other.  The ears were sewn in lopsided on its head.

  Loki ran his fingers over the soft artificial fur.

  Thor buried his face into Loki’s shoulder.

  Loki shifted as Thor tightened his grip on him.

  Both of them shuddered hard.  Tears streamed down both of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Locks myself in my room preparing for all the death threats I’m about to receive.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a pretty busy next four days, so I’m posting all my chapters today.
> 
> This chapter kinda sorta not really short, so I hope you still like and enjoy it.

  Farbauti sat down beside Laufey, keeping his arm around Laufey’s shoulders.

  “I fear Loki may have inherited my condition,” Farbauti said, looking up at Frigga and Odin.  “I didn’t expect him to.  I’m sorry.”  Tears filled his eyes.

  Laufey ran a hand up and down Farbauti’s arm.

  “It’s not your fault,” Laufey muttered.  “I shouldn’t’ve yelled at him.”

  “It’s neither one of your faults,” Frigga said.  She stepped closer to them.

  Odin sank to the floor, placing his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands.

  Farbauti buried his face into Laufey’s shoulder and cried softly.

  Laufey touched Farbauti’s arm.

  “We’ve been through this before,” Laufey whispered into Farbauti’s ear.  “We can do it again.”

  “Loki shouldn’t have to go through this,” Farbauti replied.  “He shouldn’t have to go through this.”

  Frigga stepped even closer.  Tears filled her eyes.

  “It’s going to be okay,” Frigga said, running her knuckles along Farbauti’s cheek.

  Laufey gripped Farbauti even tighter.

  “What are we gonna do?” Odin asked, looking up at them.

  They all turned and stared at him.

  “I don’t know,” Laufey said with a shake of his head.

  “They need time,” Farbauti said.

  Odin stared at them for a moment before he stood.

  “I’ll go find them,” he said.  He didn’t wait for an answer, only turning and leaving the room.  His feet scraped the floor with every step he took.

  Odin found Thor and Loki both asleep in each other’s arms.

  Snow had stopped and laid on them as a thin blanket.

  Odin huffed as he stared at them.  He stepped closer and kneeled in front of them.

  Gingerly, Odin placed a hand onto Thor’s shoulder.

  Thor opened his eyes which were red from his tears.  He glanced at his father.

  “C’mon,” Odin said.  “Let’s go inside.  You’ll both get sick staying out here.”

  Thor frowned as he glanced down at Loki.

  “Alright,” Thor grumbled, shifting Loki into his arms and standing.

  Odin stood as well.

  Loki stirred slightly, opening his eyes.  He glanced at Odin.

  “How about a bath?” Odin suggested.  “A nice hot bath makes anyone feel better.”

  “Alright,” Thor grumbled again, shrugging his shoulders.

  Odin frowned as Thor stepped around him.  He sighed before he followed after him.

  Thor knew his way around the castle before he opened the door to the bath.

  Loki remained quiet even as Thor set him down on the edge of the bath.  Even as Thor drew the water.  Even as the room filled with steam.  Even as Thor undressed himself and Loki.  Even as Thor stepped into the water.  Even as Thor picked him up and ease him into his lap.

  Loki rested his head onto Thor’s shoulder.

  Thor stroked Loki’s hair.

  They both remained quiet.

  Thor slowly rubbed some water up Loki’s arm and back.

  “Do you still feel cold?” Thor asked.

  Loki shook his head.

  “There’s a little opening,” Loki explained.  “With lotions and soaps and shampoos.”

  “Here?” Thor asked, opening a small section of the floor behind them.

  “Yeah.”  Loki turned and stared at his reflection in the water.

  “Which one you want?”  Thor hovered his hand over the bottles.

  Loki turned and pointed at a magenta coloured bottle.

  Thor pulled it out.

  “It’s some body soap,” Loki explained.

  Thor shook some liquid into the palm of his hand before rubbed his hands together.  Bubbles formed.

  Loki turned his back towards Thor.

  Thor rubbed his hands on Loki’s shoulders and back.

  Loki moaned softly.

  “Are you feeling a little bit better?” Thor asked.

  “Not really.”

  Thor frowned as his hands stopped moving.  “Me too.”

  Silence fell over them.

  “This is where I lost it.”

  Thor froze.  His eyes widened.

  “I’m sorry,” Thor choked out.  “I am so sorry.  I didn’t know that.”

  Tears fell from both of their eyes.

  “Do you want to leave?” Thor asked after another moment.

  Loki shook his head.

  “No.  It feels sitting here with you.”

  Thor smiled softly.  His hands returned to Loki’s shoulders.

  Loki moaned again.

  Thor scooped water into his hands and washed the soap from Loki’s body.

  Loki fully lowered himself into the water before coming back up.

  “The purple bottle is the shampoo,” Loki said.  “It’s my favorite.”

  Thor set aside the magenta bottle and picked up the purple bottle.  He squirted the liquid into his hand.

  “Passion fruit?” Thor asked, rubbing the liquid in between his palms.

  “Yeah.”

  “It’s nice.”  Thor ran his hands through Loki’s hair and messaged his scalp.

  The shampoo foamed.

  Water and shampoo dripped onto Loki’s forehead before he wiped it out of the way.

  Loki leaned further back onto Thor’s chest.

  Thor balled Loki’s hair in his hands and ran his nails along Loki’s scalp.

  “I’m sorry,” Loki muttered.  “I don’t know what I did wrong, but I’m sorry for it.”

  Thor remained still as he stared down at him.

  “I don’t know if I did something wrong,” Loki continued.  He shuddered.

  Thor knew he was crying again.

  “Hey.”  Thor wrapped his arms around Loki.  “You didn’t do anything.”

  Loki fell quiet.

  Thor shifted as he lowered Loki into the water.  His hair fanned out.

  Thor ran his fingers through Loki’s hair.

  The shampoo bubbles on the surface of the water.

  Loki stared up at Thor.

  “Do you feel better?  Even slightly?”

  “I suppose.”  Loki sat up.  His hair stuck to his neck.

  “C’mon.”  Thor lifted Loki out of the water.

  Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck.

  Thor stepped from the bath.

  Water dripped from their bodies.

  Thor fitted a robe on Loki before he tied the belt on it.  He turned and wrapped a towel around his waist before tucking it in. He grabbed another towel.

  Loki remained quiet as Thor brought the towel to Loki’s hair and rubbed vigorously.

  “Thank you,” Loki murmured when Thor stopped.

  He grabbed hold of the towel before he fitted it over his hair, twisted the towel, and flipped it over his head.

  Loki watched as Thor dried himself off and dressed.

  Thor turned and lifted Loki into his arms again.  He carried Loki back to his room.

  Loki closed his eyes and was in a deep slumber by the time Thor had placed him on his bed.

  Thor stared down at Loki for a moment before he stood and left the room.

  Frigga met him outside.

  “Are you alright?” Frigga asked, reaching out to him.

  Thor stared at her for a moment.  Tears filled his eyes.

  “I just—,” Thor began.  His voice caught in his throat.  “I wanted this to work.  I was looking forward to this so much!”

  “Oh, baby,” Frigga said, pulling him into her arms.

  Thor wrapped his arms around her.

  “I was forward to this,” Thor repeated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

  “Miscarriages tend to be isolated incidents,” the medic explained to both families.  “About one out of five pregnancies do end in early term miscarriage.”

  Thor placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

  “Would it happen again?” Thor asked.

  The medic shrugged his shoulders.

  Loki’s eyes widened as he stared at him.

  “Loki doesn’t appear to have inherited Farbauti’s problem,” the medic continued.

  Both Thor and Loki smiled at each other.  Thor pulled Loki tight across his chest.

  “Though it doesn’t mean that it won’t happen again,” the medic said.

  “Thank you,” Laufey said, standing up with the others before they all left the room.

  Loki stepped again from Thor and the others.

  “Are you okay?” Thor asked.

  “I—.  I just need some time alone.”

  “Okay, baby,” Farbauti said.  He planted a kiss on Loki’s forehead before the young man turned and walked away.

  He stopped only when he reached the garden.  He sighed heavily.

  “You know,” Thor said behind him, “pretending that it didn’t happen doesn’t make it so.”

  “Can I not take my mind off of things for a little while?”  Loki glared at him over his shoulder.

  “I was just saying.  You need to talk to someone.”

  “What do you know about what I need?”  Loki turned away from him.

  “I know that when you lose someone, you need to talk to someone.”

  “Well, I don’t need anything.  Just leave me alone!  I lost my child if you hadn’t realized.”

  Thor’s eyes widened.  He stormed over to Loki as the smaller man tried to walk away before Thor spun Loki around and gripped his arms.

  “I don’t know if you’re aware or not, but I lost my fucking child as well.”

  Loki bit into the inside of his bottom lip.

  “You’re not the only one who lost someone that day!”  Tears filled Thor’s eyes.

  “I wanted it.”  Tears fell from Loki’s eyes.  “I wanted it so badly.”

  Thor pulled Loki into his arms.  He buried his face in Loki’s shoulder.

  Loki trembled in Thor’s arms.

  Their knees went weak before they lowered themselves to the ground.

  Thor stroked Loki’s hair.

  Loki rested his forehead onto Thor’s shoulder.

  “Do you hate me?” Loki muttered.

  “What?”  Thor’s eyes widened as he stared down at him.

  “Do you hate me now?”

  “No!”  Thor pulled from him and framed Loki’s face with his hands.  “I would never do that.  Nothing you can do to make me feel that way.”

  “I lost our baby.  You’re supposed to hate me for that.”

  Thor pulled Loki tighter against his chest.

  “I can’t do that.  I can’t hate you.”

  Thor kissed Loki’s temple before covering Loki’s face with kisses.

  Loki leaned against Thor’s body and quickly cried himself to sleep.

  He woke in his own room, in his own bed.  Thor’s cape covered him overtop the comforter.

  Thor’s back was towards him as he sat on the edge of the bed.  His elbows were on his knees, and his head was down.

  Loki didn’t need to see his face to tell that Thor was crying.

  Loki sat up and crawled over to him, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck.

  Thor sniffled softly.  The tears dripped down onto his lap.  In his hands was the poorly sewn bunny he made.

  “Do you think the baby would’ve liked it?” Thor asked, not looking at Loki.  His voice broke.

  Loki hesitated.

  “No.”  Loki shook his head.  “No.  I don’t think the baby would’ve liked it.”

  Thor chuckled softly as a smile danced across his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

  “I believe a change in scenery would help Loki,” Frigga said as she stared at Odin, Laufey, and Farbauti.

  “I think that’ll be great for him,” Farbauti agreed, stirring his tea.

  “Do you think he’ll like Midgard?” Odin asked.

  “The last he was there, Loki was a baby,” Laufey said.

  “Perhaps just back to Asgard,” Frigga suggested.  “He loves the gardens.  Plus most of his friends are there.”

  “He might be able to clear his mind there,” Odin said.

  “Loki might enjoy some time away,” Farbauti added.  He glanced at his husband.

  Laufey stared down at his drink.

  Farbauti frowned, placing a hand over Laufey’s.  Only then Laufey looked at him.  Farbauti leaned his head on Laufey’s shoulder.

  “Should I go fetch them?” Frigga asked.

  “Sure,” Farbauti said.  “They’ve slept in for quite some time now.  Lunch will be served soon.”

  Frigga didn’t say anything as she stood and left the room.  She gently knocked on the door.

  “Thor, baby,” Frigga said.  “Loki?”

  Nothing but silence.

  “I’m coming in.”  Frigga opened the door and stepped inside.

  The room was completely dark.  Thor and Loki still slept soundly in the bed, entangled in each other’s arms.  Loki was snuggled up against Thor’s chest, burying his face into Thor’s shoulder.  Thor’s chin rested on Loki’s forehead.

  Frigga sighed softly at the perfect little image.  She sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching up and moving a strand of Thor’s hair off of his face.

  Thor shifted, barely opening his eyes.

  “I’m sorry,” Frigga said.  “Did I wake you?”

  “Nah,” Thor muttered, shaking his head.  “I was getting up anyways.”  He still didn’t move, only stroking Loki’s hair.

  “We’re going back to Asgard,” Frigga said.

  Thor frowned as he looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

  “No,” he said firmly.  “I’m not going back.  I can’t leave Loki.  He needs me.”  Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, pulling the smaller man tighter against his chest.  “I can’t leave him.”

  “Honey, Loki’s gonna come with us.”

  Thor stared at her.

  “We agreed that a change of scenery would be good for Loki.”

  Thor glanced down at Loki.

  “How long is he gonna stay with us?”

  “I don’t know.  However long he wants.  Could be a week, could be a month.”

  Thor turned back to Loki.

  Frigga rubbed Thor’s shoulders with her hand.

  “Are you hungry?” Frigga asked.  “Lunch is going to be served soon.”

  “Okay.  We’ll be down soon.”

  “Alright, baby.”  Frigga stood and left the room.

  Thor shifted as Loki opened his eyes.

  “Faking sleep?” Thor asked.

  Loki only shrugged his shoulders.

  “Did you hear everything?” Thor whispered against Loki’s forehead.

  “Most of it.”

  “Are you okay with it?”  Thor pulled back to see Loki’s expressionless face.

  “I guess I am.”  Loki glanced at Thor before he placed his ear against Thor’s chest.  “I’m kinda hungry.”

  “Me too.”

  “I wonder what they’re making for lunch.”

  “Wanna go see?”  Thor smiled down at him.

  Loki smiled as well, nodding his head.

  “C’mon,” Thor said, lifting Loki into his arms.

  Loki placed his hands against Thor’s chest and rested his head on Thor’s shoulder.

  “Are you cold?” Thor asked as he carried Loki out of the room.

  “No.  I’m good.”

  “Okay.”  Thor planted a kiss on Loki’s forehead.

  “Are you okay?”  Loki’s eyes widened as he stared up at him.

  “I’m fine for now.”

  Loki stared at him for a moment before he placed his head back on Thor’s shoulder.

  Thor carried Loki into the dining room before he placed him on his feet.  They both took their seats.

  The lunch was mostly simple with potato and cheese pierogies, a seared ahi tuna with a light salad, and a cup of lime sorbet.

  They had small talk, mostly about the weather or the activities they would do in Asgard, with Laufey being almost entirely silent.

  Thor helped Loki pack his suitcase before they stepped into the reception hall.

  Laufey sat on the steps with his finger intertwined.  His elbows were on his knees.

  Loki stepped closer to him.

  “We’re going to leave now,” Loki said.

  Laufey remained quiet.

  Loki frowned before he kissed Laufey’s cheek.

  “Bye, papa,” Loki said.

  Laufey, again, remained quiet.

  Farbauti sighed, shaking his head, as Loki looked at him.

  “Bye, baby,” Farbauti said, hugging Loki tightly.  “Have fun.”

  “I will,” Loki said, faking a smile.

  He waved at Farbauti as he hurried off with Thor, Odin, and Frigga.

  Loki's skin turned an ivory white when they arrived in Asgard.

  Heimdall frowned as he stared down at Loki.

  “Are you alright, Prince Loki?” Heimdall asked.

  Loki frowned, dropping his gaze.

  “No,” Loki said.

  Heimdall stepped closer before he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Loki.

  Loki stepped back from him.

  “What would you like to do first, Loki?” Frigga asked, placing a hand onto Loki’s shoulder.

  Loki thought for a moment.

  “It would be nice to go to the lake,” Loki said, looking up at her.

  “Why don’t you two go on while we bring everything in?” Odin suggested.

  “Are you sure?” Thor asked.  “I can help.”

  “It’s fine,” Odin said with a wave of his hand.

  “You two have fun,” Frigga added with a smile.

  Thor turned to Loki.

  “C’mon,” Thor said, wrapping a hand around Loki’s wrist and lead him out onto the Bifrost.  He wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist and pulled him against his chest as he swung Mjolnir with his other hand.

  Loki placed his hands on Thor’s chest.

  Thor threw out his arm, and they went into the air.

  Loki gasped loudly, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Thor’s body.  His eyes widened.

  Heimdall, Frigga, and Odin turned to each other.

  “You have my deepest sympathies, your majesties,” Heimdall said, bowing his head.  “I know the feeling.”

  “Thank you, Heimdall,” Frigga said.  “I appreciate your support.”

  “We both do,” Odin added.

  “I can and will keep quiet if that’s what you wish,” Heimdall continued, raising his head.

  “Yes,” Odin said.  “Nobody knows that Loki was pregnant at all.  There’s no need to open any wounds by telling others.”

  “As you wish, your majesty,” Heimdall said, bowing his head again.

  “Thank you, Heimdall,” Frigga said.

  Loki still clung to Thor when they landed.

  “Hey, you okay?” Thor asked as he lowered Loki to his feet.

  Loki’s legs trembled, leaving him to hold onto Thor for balance.

  “Okay, okay,” Thor said.  “It feels weird the first time, but you’ll get used to it.”

  Loki groaned softly as he face started to grow back its colour again.

  “Feeling better?” Thor asked.

  “I’m fine,” Loki said, not meeting Thor’s gaze.

  He turned to the lake.

  It was a large body of water, being around twenty miles wide.  For most of the year, it was mostly stagnant with a small river trickling through, aside from the time the lake froze over during the winter months and when the fish returned to mate.

  The grass that surrounded the lake was dark green and luscious.

  Loki stepped towards the water.

  “Wanna go for a swim?” Thor asked.

  Loki smiled as he looked at Thor over his shoulder.

  Thor returned the smile, dropping Mjolnir.

  They stripped down as quickly as they could before they hurried into the water.

  The water was cold on their skin.

  They laughed out loud as they splashed each other.  Their hair grew heavy, clinging to their skin.

  Thor grabbed hold of Loki and pulled him tight against his chest.

  Loki smiled up at him.

  Thor lowered his head and covered Loki’s mouth with his own.  Their tongues touched, electricity coursing through their veins.  Thor ran his fingertips down Loki’s spine.

  Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and his arms around Thor’s neck, deepening the kiss.

  Thor grew hard against Loki’s stomach.

  Loki’s eyes widened.  He pushed away from him.  His face grew bright red.

  “I’m sorry,” Loki said, turning his face away.

  “It’s okay,” Thor replied.

  “I mean— it’s just so early since—.”  Tears brimmed his eyes as he spoke, shaking his head.

  “Hey.”  Thor placed his hands on Loki’s shoulders, causing the younger man to look at him.  “It’s okay.  I can wait.”  Thor lowered his head again, capturing Loki’s lips again.

  Loki moaned softly against Thor’s lips.

  Thor pulled away and smiled.  He held Loki in his arms as they continued to soak in the water for a couple of hours.  Their faces grew pale as they trembled softly in each other’s arms.

  Frigga stepped closer.  She gasped when she saw the two of them.

  “Get out of there right now!” Frigga scolded.

  They both hurried out of the water before they dressed quickly.

  “What were you two doing in there?” Frigga asked.

  “We just went in for a swim,” Thor answered.

  “In winter?” Frigga asked, crossing her arms.  “What if you two caught a fever?”

  “We won’t,” Thor assured.

  Frigga placed the back of her hands on both Thor’s and Loki’s foreheads.  She frowned.

  “You’re hot,” Frigga said.  “Both of you.”  She grabbed both of their wirsts and dragged them behind her.  “C’mon.  Let’s see a medic.”

  “Mom, we’re fine!” Thor whined, trying to rip his hand from Frigga’s grip.

  Frigga remained quiet until they were in the castle, until they were at the medics.

  “I’m fine,” Thor assured before the medic shoved a thermometer into his mouth.

  Loki sneezed hard.

  Thor and Frigga turned to him.

  “You okay?” Frigga asked.

  “Not really,” Loki answered.  His face was pale aside from his cheeks and the tip of his nose growing bright red.

  The medic placed a thermometer in Loki’s mouth.  The medic turned back to Thor.

  “One hundred,” the medic said, looking at the thermometer.  “You’ve got a fever, son.”

  Thor frowned as he crossed his arms overs his chest like a scolded child.

  The medic turned to Loki.

  “One o’ three,” the medic said.  “You two need to lay down.”

  Thor frowned as he glanced at his mother.

  Frigga frowned at him.

  “C’mon,” Frigga said.  “I’ll bring you some soup later.”

  Thor grumbled as he grabbed hold of Loki’s wrist and dragged him behind his mother.

  “Go on,” Frigga ordered as she opened the door to Thor’s bedroom.  “Lay down.”

  Thor lead Loki to the bed before they both climbed underneath the covers.

  Loki coughed into his elbow.

  “Rest now,” Frigga said, brushing a strand of Loki’s hair behind his ear.  “The fever will be gone within a couple of days.”

  Frigga smiled down at them.

  Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s body.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back posting a new chapter for this work. I’ll post a chapter next week, but the week after that I wouldn’t be posting any chapters. I will be in Orlando, Florida, the first week in August, and I wouldn’t be writing at all that week.

  Loki opened his eyes to see Thor staring down at him.

  “Are you alright?” Thor asked.  He smiled softly at him.

  Loki remained quiet, lowering his head onto Thor’s shoulder.

  “I guess,” Loki murmured.

  Thor frowned.  He shifted to be closer, but Loki pulled away.

  Thor sat up, leaning onto his hand.

  “I’m serious,” Thor said.  “Are you okay?”

  Loki remained quiet as he turned his back towards him.

  Thor narrowed his eyes.

  “Hey,” Thor said, placing a hand on Loki’s shoulder.  “What's wrong?”

  “Why did you do it?”

  Thor blinked.

  “Did what?” Thor asked.

  “Why did you sleep with me?  I mean, you could’ve said ‘no’, but you didn’t.  Why?”

  Thor swallowed the lump in his throat.

  “Is it because you wanted to or was it because we were going to marry so it didn’t really matter when it happened?”

  “No!”  Thor grabbed hold of Loki’s shoulder and turned him towards himself, but Loki didn’t look at him.  “It’s not that.”

  “You don’t love me though.”

  “I—.”  Thor’s heart grew heavy.  True, he did enjoy Loki’s company, and he did like Loki’s appearance.  But did he love him?  Or was it because it didn’t matter since they were marrying anyways?

  Thor glanced away as Loki turned his back towards Thor again.

  “I like you and all,” Loki continued.

  Thor glanced at him.

  “But I don’t know if I love you.”  Loki turned and looked at him fully.  “I want to be sure.  Before we continue with this.”

  Thor allowed his shoulders drop.

  Loki fell quiet before he turned, throwing his legs off the edge of the bed.

  “What are you suggesting?” Thor asked.

  Loki dropped his head.

  “Maybe we need some time away from each other.”

  Thor’s eyes widened.

  “How long have you been thinking like that?” Thor asked.

  “Since Frigga came to fetch us.”

  Thor frowned.

  “I suppose I should’ve told you earlier.  I dunno, but I think we shouldn’t spend so much time together.”

  “I mean, I can sleep in another room, and we can spend less time together.”

  Loki remained quiet before he tried to stand but fell backwards.

  “Careful!” Thor cried, catching Loki in his arms.

  Loki’s face was drained of all its colour.  Loki shuddered softly.

  “Easy now,” Thor whispered, laying Loki back onto the pillow.  “Sleep, okay?”  He brushed aside Loki’s hair from his face.

  Frigga entered the room with a tray full of food.

  “I brought some onion soup,” Frigga said with a smile.

  “I’m not hungry,” Thor muttered, not looking at her.

  Frigga frowned.

  “Is it because of what happened?” Frigga asked.

  “Kinda.”

  Frigga stepped closer, setting the tray down onto the dresser, before she sat beside him.

  “Are you alright?” Frigga asked.  She reached out to him, but he pulled away.  “Do you want me to leave you alone?”

  Thor remained quiet for a moment before he nodded in response.

  “Okay,” Frigga said with a frown.  “I’ll take the food back down.”  She stood from the bed.

  “I’m gonna sleep in my room.”

  Frigga turned to him.

  “Oh.  I would’ve thought that Loki would’ve enjoyed your company.”

  “No.  He doesn’t want my company.”  Thor quickly stood.

  Frigga frowned as Thor left the room with his heels dragging along the floor.  She glanced down at Loki before she, too, left the room with the tray of soup.  Frigga sighed and closed the door behind her.

  Loki opened his eyes and sat up.  He frowned hard.

  He knew that it wouldn’t be wise to stay.  It would be better if he was some place where people wouldn’t badger him about being okay or constantly asking him about his feelings or continuously baby him about what happened.

  If only he could escape.  Get away from everyone.  Everyone who knows what happened.  But the only way in and out of Asgard is through Heimdall, and he would never willingly send the only heir of Jötunheim and future husband of the only heir of Asgard away to an unknown place and remain quiet about it.

  Loki pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped them with his arms.  Tears fell from his eyes.

  He shuddered again, turning his head.

  The window was wide and about as tall as the room itself.  It had a metal floral design that was broken up by the panels of glass.

  Off in the distance, an airship hovered in the air before it took off.

  Loki watched it disappear in the dark sky.

  “Perfect,” Loki murmured with a smile.  His head throbbed, and he groaned, falling back on his pillows.  “I’ll go tomorrow.”  He pulled the covers over his head.

 

  Heimdall frowned as he placed his sword from the Bifrost.  He stepped down to the entrance, staring down at the castle.

  He blinked rapidly, seeing all possible futures.

  Anger.  Hatred.  Melancholy.  Togetherness, but distance.  Happiness, but separation.  Death.

  Heimdall frowned as he sighed softly.

  One future came into view.

  Heimdall smiled to himself.

  For now, he must remained quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta changed Heimdall’s ability of seeing everything. I changed it to where he can see and hear everything, even thoughts, and he can see all possible futures.


	21. Chapter 21

  Thor frowned hard as he folded his hands behind his head.  He stared up at the ceiling.

  He huffed, turning onto his side, as he crossed his arms.

  His door opened, and Odin stepped in his room.

  “Your mother told me what happened,” Odin said.

  Thor frowned even harder.

  “Don’t worry,” Odin said.  “After a few days, he’ll come back to you.  Just wait it out.”

  Thor didn’t look at him.

  “Whatever,” Thor grumbled.

  Odin frowned at him before he left the room, shaking his head.

  Thor huffed, turning on his back.

  For eight days, Thor kept his distance from Loki, against his better judgment.  His fever broke the second night, but he didn’t feel up to do much of anything throughout the rest of the six days.

  Frigga kept close to Loki, often checking up on him and keeping him company.

  Loki’s fever broke on the fourth day, but his body was weak.  It took him the rest of the eight days to fully regain his strength.

  On eighth night, Thor went to him.

  Thor closed the door behind him before he stepped closer.

  Loki snuggled a pillow against his chest.  The deep red comforter was tucked underneath Loki’s chin.

  Thor sat down on the bed.  Loki turned his head slightly.

  Thor ran his hand over Loki’s cheek.  He sighed softly.

  “I’m such a fucking idiot,” Thor whispered to himself with a shake of his head.  He stood from the bed before he hurried out of the room.

  Loki opened his eye and sat up in bed.  He threw off the covers and stood from the bed.  He grabbed his cloak, clasping it around his neck, and pulled up the hood.

  _Here goes nothing,_  Loki thought.

  Loki’s heart grew heavy as his stomach twisted.

  His legs trembled with every step.  His hand shook as he turned the door handle.

  Loki peered through the crack down the hallway.

  Thor’s shadow spayed on a wall slowly disappeared.

  Loki opened the door wider and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

  He stepped backwards before he turned, keeping his gaze down the hallway.

  “Prince Loki,” Heimdall said.

  “Ahh!” Loki screamed.  His eyes widened as he fell to his knees.

  “Shh.”  Heimdall grabbed Loki’s hand.  “Come with me.”

  Loki paled as he stood.

  “You’re gonna take me to Odin and Frigga, aren’t you?”

  “No.  I’m not.”

  Loki blinked as Heimdall lead him down the hallway.

  “What do you mean?” Loki asked.  “Why aren’t you taking me there?”

  Heimdall remained quiet.

  Loki swallowed hard as tears filled his eyes.

  “Please don’t take me to Thor.  Please don’t.”  Tears fell down his cheeks.  “I’m sorry.  I’ll go back to my room.  I promise.  I promise!  Just please don’t take to Thor.  I don’t want to face him.”

  “I’m not taking you to Thor.”

  Loki stared up at him.

  “But—.  Where are you taking me?”

  “The one place you want to go.”

  Loki’s eyes widened.

  “Why?”

  “For Thor’s sake.”

  Loki’s face fell.

  “Oh,” Loki said.

  “And for yours.”  Heimdall glanced at him over his shoulder.

  “You know, you could’ve started out with that.”

  Heimdall stopped when they reached the Bifrost.  He dropped Loki’s wrist as he stepped closer, drawing out his sword.

  “Why are you helping me?” Loki asked.  He stepped closer to Heimdall.

  “I told you.  Both for yours and Thor’s sake.”

  Loki frowned softly.

  “Wouldn’t they know about you sending me away?” Loki asked.  “Wouldn’t they see the Bifrost?”

  Heimdall turned towards him.

  “They need to,” Heimdall answered.

  “Why?”

  “To grow concern.  For your safety.”

  “You’re gonna them where I went, won’t you?”  Tears filled Loki’s eyes again.  “You can’t!  They’ll find me and bring me back here.  You can’t!”

  Heimdall remained quiet, remaining expressionless.

  “You can’t!  Promise me you won’t.”

  Heimdall smiled.

  “Promise me!” Loki cried.

  “I promise.”

  “I don’t believe you.  You’ll tell Thor where I am when I leave.  Aren’t you?”

  “No.  My curse won’t allow it.”

  Loki stared blankly at him.

  “I was cursed years ago.  I was young and stupid.  I wanted power, but I didn’t want to work for it.  So I went to a witch.  She said that she would give me what I wanted, but for a price.  She didn’t tell what price I would pay, but she said that I would know it when it happens.”

  “How did you know?”

  “I went to Odin and pledged my allegiance to him, and my chains began to appear.”

  “Your— chains?”

  Heimdall closed his eyes as he gripped his sword handle.

  Loki gasped and stepped backwards as both thick and heavy and light and thin chains hanged from his body.  Some were rusty and old while others were freshly new.

  “Do they weigh anything?”

  “I feel their weight.”  Heimdall’s hand went to a new thick chain that was hooked to the collar around his neck.  “This is your chain.  The one you made me wear only moments ago.”  The chain was the second thickest with the first also being the rustiest and the oldest.

  “Why is it like that?”

  “It’s how important the promise is.  It’ll only disappear when I fulfilled my promise.”

  “So, if someone asked you to kill Odin, you wouldn’t do it?”

  “No.  The curse won’t allow me to kill others.”

  “Oh.  I guess that makes sense.”

  Silence fell over them.

  “Where are you gonna take me?” Loki asked.

  “You’ll know.”

  “That’s not helpful.”

  “Do you wish to leave?”

  Loki bit his bottom lip before he glanced at the castle.

  “Do you?” Heimdall repeated.

  Loki looked back at him.

  “Yes,” Loki said finally.  “I— I need to get away.  Be by myself for a while.  Around people who doesn’t know what happened.”

  “I thought you’d say that.”  Heimdall shoved his sword into the Bifrost.

  The Bifrost began to spin with a whirling sound.  Soon purple, yellow, and pink blended and spiraled into each other.

 

~~~~

 

  “Father,” Thor said as they turned towards a window, “why is the Bifrost being activated?”

  Odin frowned.

  “I’m not sure,” Odin replied.

  Thor frowned as he stepped backwards before he hurried off.

 

~~~~

 

  “Go,” Heimdall urged.  “They saw.”

  Loki swallowed hard.  His heart thumped harder in his chest.  His legs grew weak.

  “It’s okay to be nervous,” Heimdall said.

  Loki only nodded his head in response as he stepped closer to the Bifrost.

 

~~~~

 

  Thor opened Loki’s door and stepped inside.

  “Loki,” Thor whispered.  He stepped beside the bed.

  Thor reached down and felt the empty bed.

  His eyes widened before he turned and bolted out of the room.

 

~~~~

 

  “Thor found your bed empty,” Heimdall said.

  Loki exhaled slowly.  He stepped closer to the Bifrost.

  “I’ll be alright, right?” Loki asked, looking at Heimdall.

  “Yes.  You’ll be fine.”

  Loki swallowed again, turning back towards the Bifrost.  He stepped even closer before he was jerked into it.

 

~~~~

 

  Thor hurried down a flight of stairs to his parents’ sides.

  “Have you seen Loki?” Thor asked.  “He isn’t in his room.”

  “No,” Frigga said, looking at him.  “I haven’t.”

  Both Odin and Thor glanced at each other before turning towards the Bifrost.

  “What?” Frigga asked, looking between the two of them.  “What are you thinking?”

  Thor clenched his jaw, gripping Mjolnir’s handle even tighter.

 

~~~~

 

  Loki squeezed his eyes shut as he struck some ground.

  “Ow,” he groaned, falling onto his back.

  His vision blurred.

  Light and heavy footsteps approached him.

  His vision grew dark as he turned his head.  He closed his eyes.

  “Pick him up,” a voice said.  A woman.  “And be gentle!  I don’t want what happened last to occur again.”

  “I’m sorry,” another voice said low and slow.  A brute with a deep baritone voice.

  With one hand, the brute lifted Loki off of the ground with ease.  The brute’s one hand covered nearly half of Loki’s body.

  “Gentle, gentle,” instructed the woman in a soft voice.

  “Gentle, gentle,” the brute repeated, setting Loki gently onto his shoulder.

  The woman and the brute turned and began to walk off.

 

~~~~

 

  Heimdall turned his sword and pulled it from the Bifrost as Odin, Frigga, and Thor stepped inside.

  “Hello, your majesties,” Heimdall said without looking at them.

  “Who did you just out through the Bifrost?” Thor shouted.

  “Thor!” Frigga scolded as Heimdall turned towards them.

  “Did you or did you not just send Loki through the Bifrost?” Thor continued.

  Heimdall turned towards him.

  “I did,” Heimdall said.

  Frigga gasped softly as Thor’s eyes widened.  Odin paled.

  Thor lunged for him, forcing him against the wall and holding Mjolnir up to Heimdall’s face.

  Heimdall remained expressionless.

  “Thor!” Odin shouted.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from my week long vacation from Orlando, Florida, which was amazing. I went to SeaWorld, the beach, putt-putt, three escape rooms, and the Hard Rock Cafe.
> 
> This chapter is rather short. I know, please don’t hate me. I still hope you like it.

  Heimdall stared down at Thor.

  “Thor!” Odin shouted again.  “Let him speak.”

  Thor frowned, glancing back at him through the corner of his eyes.  After a moment, Thor released Heimdall and stepped backwards.

  “Explain yourself!” Odin ordered.

  “I did it for their sakes,” Heimdall admitted.

  Odin was taken back.  Thor’s eyes widened as Frigga stepped closer.

  “What did you see?” Frigga asked, placing a hand on Odin’s shoulder.  “What would’ve happened if Loki stayed?”

  Heimdall turned and stepped up the stairs.

  “First bitterness, then hatred, then death.”

  Frigga gasped loudly.

  “Who’s death?” Odin asked.

  Heimdall hesitated.  “Loki’s.”

  Thor’s heart sank to his stomach.

  Frigga covered her mouth with her hand as tears formed in her eyes.  Odin’s shoulders fell.

  “Why?” Odin asked.  “Why did he want to leave?”

  “He wanted to be away,” Heimdall said.

  “Where did you send him?” Thor asked, lifting his head.

  “I cannot say,” Heimdall said, not looking at him.  “He made me promise not to say.”

  “Is he alright?” Frigga asked.  “Will he be alright?”

  “Yes,” Heimdall answered.  He turned towards her as he spoke.  “He’s being taken care of.”

 

~~~~

 

  Loki groaned softly.

  The brute bent down and laid Loki gently on the large, soft bed.

  Loki opened eyes slightly.  His vision was blurry, and the edges were dark.

  The door opened, and several people rushed inside.

  Loki allowed his head to fall back onto the pillows.

  Someone spoke, but neither the words spoken nor the tone were clear enough to make out.

 

~~~~

 

  “He will be cared for,” Heimdall explained.

  “When will he come back?” Odin asked.

  “It will be quite some time,” Heimdall said.

  “Send me there!” Thor shouted.

  The three others turned and looked at him.

  “I can bring him back,” Thor continued.

  “You can,” Heimdall agreed.  He nodded.  “But it’ll only make this situation even worse.”

  Thor frowned hard at him.

  “What are you gonna do?” Odin asked.  “Drag Loki back by his hair, tied him up, and keep him in the dungeons?”

  Thor turned away from them.

  “Why didn’t you tell us?” Frigga asked.

  “You would’ve stopped me,” Heimdall said.  He glanced at Thor.  “Especially him.”

  Thor’s face burned underneath Heimdall’s gaze.

  “Nothing would come to harm him?” Odin asked.

  Heimdall turned back to him.

  “He is safe,” Heimdall responded.  “He will be cared for.”

  “What do you see?” Frigga asked.  “What's in the future for Loki?”

  Heimdall remained quiet.  He closed his eyes.

  “I see happiness.  Content.”  He opened his eyes.  “I see a child.”

  Frigga smiled softly before she glanced between her husband and her son.

  “How long will that be?” Odin asked.

  “After Loki thinks of Thor,” Heimdall said, glancing at him.

  Thor raised his head.

  “When will that be?” Thor asked.

  “It’ll be some time before his mind returns back to you.”

  “That doesn’t answer my question.”

  “Thor, please,” Frigga pleaded, grabbing hold of Thor’s arm.  “Please.  Calm down.”

  Thor ripped his arm free from her grip.

  “You will not treat your mother with disrespect,” Odin warned, stepping closer.

  “He would’ve died if he stayed,” Thor bawled.  He shook his head as he stumbled backwards.  “He would’ve died.”  Tears fell from his eyes as he covered his forehead with the palm of his hand.

  Frigga went to him and pulled him against her chest.

  Thor allowed his forehead to fall onto his mother’s shoulder.

  “It’s not all your fault,” Heimdall said.

  “He’s right,” Odin added.  He sat on the stairs as he spoke.

  Thor and Frigga glanced at him.

  Odin sighed softly.

  “We all caused this,” Odin continued after another moment.  “We gave what we thought he needed.”  Odin shook head.  “We should’ve asked him.”

  Thor shuddered in Frigga’s arms.

  “Go,” Heimdall said.  “Loki is safe.  I will call for Laufey and Farbauti tomorrow.  They will be furious.”

  “I’m sure they will be,” Odin grumbled.

  “C’mon,” Frigga suggested, pulling on Thor.  “Let’s go lay down.”

  Thor remained quiet, nodding his head.


	23. Chapter 23

  Loki woke with a groan.  Sharp pain shot through his arm.

  “Ow.”  He touched his bandaged arm.

  Loki glanced down at the rest of his body.  His right upper arm and left wrist were both bandaged.  He reached up at touched the bandages around his forehead.

  Loki slumped down further into the large bed as he glanced around the room.

  The walls were a cream white that glowed underneath the sun’s rays, and the floor was made from redwood of only the finest quality.  The wall to the left was made from a thick glass that gave a clear view outside at the tall buildings and flying ships.  The bed barely took up a fifth of the room with a sunken tub in one of the corners nearest to the redwood door.  The ceiling was high, allowing someone at ten feet to stand comfortably within the room.  Beside the bed, there was a stand on either side.

  Loki groaned as he sat up some more.

  The door opened, and a woman stepped inside.

  Both of them froze when they saw each other.

  The woman was rather tall, standing around five feet and eleven inches, and slim.  Her dark olive brown skin glistened under the sun.  She had white lines on her forehead and cheeks.  The woman had dark hazel brown eyes and near black hair that was pulled back into half ponytail.  She wore black leather clothes, 3/4 length gloves, and boots.

  “Oh, you’re up?” the woman said, making her way over to him.

  Her voice.  She was the woman from the night before.

  The woman placed the tray in her hands over Loki’s lap.

  The tray was filled with a teapot, cream, sugar, a teacup and saucer, silverware, a plate of three pancakes, bacon, and sausage, butter, syrup, another plate of a couple of overeasy eggs, and a few napkins.

  “That looks nice,” Loki murmured.  His stomach growled.  Loki winced from the pain.

  “It also taste nice,” the woman replied.  “Eat.”

  Without hesitation, Loki grabbed the knife before he smeared butter the tops of the golden brown pancakes.

  The woman flipped the teacup on the saucer.  She took hold of the teapot and poured the tea into the cup.

  “It’s black tea,” the woman said.  “Is that okay?”

  “It’s fine.”  Loki sliced through the stack of pancakes.

  “Cream?”

  Loki nodded.

  The woman poured the cream into the tea.

  “That’s good,” Loki said.

  The woman stopped.

  “How much sugar?” the woman asked.

  “Only two spoonfuls.”

  The woman spooned in some sugar and stirred the tea.  She tapped the spoon on the edge before setting it on a napkin.

  Loki poured the syrup over the sliced pancakes.

  “So, who are you?” the woman asked.

  Loki froze for a moment.  His eyes widened, and his face paled.  He quickly shoved several bites into his mouthful.

  “I see,” the woman said.  “Most people come here, because they want to get away from their pasts.”  She stared at him.  “But you seem pretty young.  How old are you?”

  Loki swallowed hard.

  “I’m fifteen.”

  “What fifteen year old has so much trouble that they leave their entire life behind them?”

  Loki remained quiet, shrugging his shoulders.

  “Then again, I can’t say much.  I came here when I was your age.”

  Loki’s eyes brightened.

  “What's your name?” Loki asked before he took another bite of pancakes.

  “Brunnhilde, but everyone calls me Valkyrie.”

  “Is that what you prefer?”

  “Yeah.  It is.”

  Loki continued to eat the pancakes.

  “Where am I?” Loki asked.

  “The best the planet in the whole galaxy.”

  Loki raised his brow.

  “Sakaar.”

  “I’m sorry.  I’ve never heard of this place.”

  Valkyrie shrugged her shoulders.

  Heavy footsteps approached quickly.

  “Oh no,” Valkyrie complained.

  “What's wrong?”  Loki leaned forward.

  Valkyrie stood from the bed as the door flung open.

  A man, if you could call him that, was massive, taking up most of the doorway as he passed through.  He had bright forest green skin and eyes and tuff of black hair on his head.  He stood easily over eight feet.

  The brute from the night before.

  “Easy,” Valkyrie instructed.

  “Hi,” the brute said.

  “Hello,” Loki replied.

  “Is Baby okay?” the brute asked, glancing down at Valkyrie.

  “Yes,” Valkyrie said.  “Baby’s okay.”

  “Uh, ‘baby?’” Loki asked, raising his brows.

  “That’s what he called you,” Valkyrie explained.  “He said that you looked like one.”

  “Baby’s sad,” the brute said, pointing at Loki.

  Loki frowned down at the tray in front of him.

  “Are you okay?” Valkyrie asked.

  “I’m fine,” Loki said, not looking at them.  He finished the pancakes before he ate the bacon and sausage.

  “Well,” Valkyrie said, “this is the Hulk.”  She gestured to the brute.  “Hulk, meet Baby.”

  Loki smiled to himself.

  “Baby’s happy now,” Hulk said.

  Loki cut into the egg, and the golden yellow yolk spilled out onto the plate.  The three of them talked as Loki finished his breakfast and tea.

  The sound of a piano echoed throughout the building.

  “Sounds like the Grandmaster finished his breakfast,” Valkyrie said.

  “Who’s the Grandmaster?” Loki asked.

  “He’s the guy who created this place,” Valkyrie answered with a smile.

  “He’s good to me,” Hulk added.  “He’ll be good to Baby.”

  “The Grandmaster is good everyone,” Valkyrie explained.  “He’ll only change if you give him a reason to.”  She took the empty tray from Loki as she spoke.  “Would you like to meet him?”

  “I would,” Loki said, throwing the covers off of him.

  “Easy now,” Valkyrie said as Loki tried to stand.  “Hulk will carry you.”

 

~~~~

 

  Farbauti fell to his knees when he was informed of what happened.

  Laufey pulled his husband into his arms.

  Farbauti’s wails could be heard throughout the entire castle.

  “I’m sorry,” Odin tried to explain.

  Laufey gritted his teeth, locking his gaze on Heimdall.  He jumped to his feet and sprinted towards him.

  Heimdall remained still.

  “Don’t!” Frigga cried.

  Laufey grabbed a fistful of Heimdall’s shirt collar.

  “Why?!” Laufey snarled.  “Why did he leave?”

  Heimdall still remained unfazed.

  “He was being smothered,” Heimdall answered calmly.  “He wanted some alone time, and no one was giving it to him.”

  Farbauti seemed to sob louder at the revelation.

  Both Frigga and Thor went to his side.

  Laufey released Heimdall and turned away.

  “It’s all my fault,” Farbauti wailed.  “I lost all my babies, and I pushed away the only one that I got.”

  “No,” Frigga replied.  “No.  It’s not just your fault.”

  “We all caused this,” Odin added.

  Thor covered his face with his hand.

 

~~~~

 

  Loki smiled as he looked around the building.

  “This place is beautiful,” Loki said.

  “The Grandmaster tries his hardest to make it that way,” Valkyrie replied.  “Hulk, you know where you’re going, right?”

  “Yeah,” Hulk replied.

  Valkyrie stopped before turning towards them.

  “I’m gonna go down to the kitchen and drop this off,” Valkyrie explained.  “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

  “Okay,” Hulk said.

  Valkyrie turned and went down the flight of nearby stairs.

  Hulk continued down the hallway.

  “Baby has soft hair,” Hulk said.  “Baby has long hair.”

  “Why, thank you,” Loki replied, growing a pink hue in his cheeks.

  “I wish I had hair like Baby.”

  “If I can stay, I’ll teach you how to get soft hair like mine.”

  “I like that.”  Hulk smiled down at Loki as they stepped into a large open room filled with furniture and people.

  A grand piano was in the middle of the room and surrounded by numerous amounts of people sitting in some seats.  None of them seemed to notice Hulk and Loki when they came into the room.  They all seemed more interested in the dark skinned man tickling the ivories.

  It was a melancholic tune with soft and gentle happy undertone that could easily be missed.

  Loki smiled.

  “It’s so amazing,” Loki whispered to himself.  He turned to Hulk.  “Is that the Grandmaster?”

  “Mm-hmm.”  Hulk nodded his head.

  “He’s so good.”  Loki looked back at the man at the piano.

  “I want to learn, but my hands are too big.”  Hulk gestured to his foot wide hand.

  “Perhaps he can build you a really big piano.”

  Hulk shrugged his shoulders.

  The Grandmaster finished the tune, and the people applauded.  He stood, smiling wide, and bowed at his waist like the showman that he was.  He glanced back at Loki.

  “Ah, our sleeping prince is awake,” the Grandmaster said as he made his way over to them as he spoke.

  “Prince?!” Loki cried.  His face paled.

  “You know,” the Grandmaster replied, “Sleeping Beauty.  A story on Midgard.”

  “Oh,” Loki murmured, lowering his gaze.  His face grew bright red.

  The Grandmaster stared at him for a moment.

  “I see that you’ve met my champion,” the Grandmaster said, glancing up at Hulk.

  “I also met Valkyrie,” Loki added.  “She’s nice.”

  The Grandmaster scoffed.

  “Most people on Sakaar would disagree,” the Grandmaster replied.  “You’re lucky she’s nice to you.”

  “She’s nice to me,” Hulk said.  “She’s not mean.”

  Both Loki and the Grandmaster looked up at him.

  “Yes,” the Grandmaster said.  “She is quite nice to you.”  He glanced at Loki.  “Are you okay?  You’re not in pain?”

  “I’m fine,” Loki answered.

  “He’s not intimidating you?” the Grandmaster asked, glancing up at Hulk and back at Loki.

  “No,” Loki said with a shake of his head.

  “Baby’s not scared of me,” Hulk said, pulling Loki further against his chest.  “I’m good to Baby.”

  “Yes,” the Grandmaster said.  “I can see that.”

  “He doesn’t intimidate me,” Loki repeated.

  “He calls you ‘Baby,’” the Grandmaster said, raising get his brows.  “Are you okay with that?  Why not correct him and use your real name?”

  Loki fell quiet, glancing at his lap.  He tried to focus on Hulk’s heavy heartbeat and soft breathing.

  “It’s okay,” the Grandmaster said, glancing away.

  “‘Baby’ is fine with me,” Loki said, not looking at the Grandmaster.

  “Okay then,” he said.  “Would you like to have an escort around Sakaar?”

  “I would like that,” Loki said, finally glancing at the Grandmaster.  He matched the Grandmaster’s smile.


	24. Chapter 24

  Loki glanced around the hallway that the Grandmaster lead him and Hulk down.

  “I built this place,” the Grandmaster said, gesturing wide with his arms.  “For lost, confused, and unwanted souls.”

  Loki smiled before he turned to Hulk.

  “How did you get here?” Loki asked.

  “Puny human inside me got captured,” Hulk said.  “He not strong like me.”

  “‘Puny human?’” Loki echoed.  He glanced at the Grandmaster.

  “From what I can gather,” the Grandmaster said, looking back at him, “Hulk can transform into a person like us.  I haven’t seen it happen, so I can only take his word for it.”  The Grandmaster gestured down another hallway with his hand.  “Would you like to see our bar?  We have a few more gladiators in there.”

  Loki thought for a moment.

  “Sure,” he said after a moment.  “That’ll be fun.”

  The Grandmaster smiled before he lead them into the large, wide dark red room.

  Though crowded, people moved aside to make room the Grandmaster and the Hulk.  People talked amongst themselves and drank heavily as music played in the background.

  “There’s one right there,” the Grandmaster said, pointing at one man alone at the bar.

  He seemed like a lonely man trying to drink away his sorrows.  His hair was a near black and was slicked up into a ‘V’ like hairstyle.  He wore a dark brown boots, dark navy blue jeans with a black leather belt, and an unbuttoned reddish brown button up with white tank top underneath.

  Around him, on the bar, were over a dozen empty shot glasses that was being cleared away by a bartender.

  “Who is he?” Loki asked.

  “His name is Logan,” the Grandmaster answered.

  “He seems kinda sad,” Loki said absentmindedly.

  “Logan always sad,” Hulk replied.  “Even when he angry, he sad.”

  “Wanna meet him?” the Grandmaster asked, turning towards Loki.

  “Can I?” Loki returned.

  “Of course,” the Grandmaster answered.  He stepped closer to the man at the bar.  “Logan!  It’s so good to see you again.”

  Logan paused his constant drinking and turned to the Grandmaster.  He frowned when he saw him, but his face seemed to brighten when he saw Loki.  Then he frowned again.

  “Got yourself a new fucktoy?” Logan grumbled.

  The Grandmaster huffed, rolling his eyes.

  “You gonna use his actual name or some pet name?” Logan continued.

  “I don’t like it when you insult my friends,” Hulk said.

  “Well, you can go fuck yourself,” Logan retorted.  He turned back to his drink.

  “I’m gonna let that slide, because I like you,” the Grandmaster said, turning to Loki.  “This is Baby.”

  “So, you do have a pet name for him?” Logan murmured into his shot glass.

  “Baby didn’t want to give his real name,” Hulk scolded.  His grip tightened ever so slightly on Loki’s body.

  Logan only rolled his eyes.

  “Whatever,” Logan murmured.

  “Why are you here?” Loki asked.

  Logan paused before he turned and looked at him.

  “Cause I wanna fight,” Logan answered for a moment.

  “Logan, here, is one of the best gladiators we have,” the Grandmaster said.  “He has a very special ability.”

  “What's that?” Loki asked.

  The Grandmaster smiled as he turned to Logan again.

  Logan drained his shot glass.  He huffed, setting the glass onto the counter.  He set his elbow firmly on the counter and held up his hand.

  Three ten inch long, sharp metal claws burst from his skin.

  Loki’s eyes widened as he stared at them.

  “Amazing, aren’t they?” the Grandmaster asked, leaning close to Loki.

  “They're fascinating,” Loki agreed.

  “Yea, so amazing,” Logan mocked, retracting his claws.  “Now, I’m gonna say this as kindly as I can.  Go fuck yourself.”

  “Well, that wasn’t nice,” Loki said, arching a brow.

  “Nicest _I_  can be,” Logan said, shrugging his shoulders.

  “Perhaps I could teach you some manners,” Valkyrie said, coming up behind him.

  “Oh, hello, Valkyrie,” the Grandmaster said, looking at her.

  Logan rolled his eyes.

  “I was just showing Baby around Sakaar,” the Grandmaster explained.

  “I figured when I didn’t see you in the piano room,” Valkyrie said.  “So, I just asked around and followed you here.”  She turned back to Logan, stepping closer.  “Do you want me to give you another lesson in manners?”

  “We both know damn well that these ‘lessons’ aren’t doing shit.”

  “Ooh-hoo, someone’s a little anal today,” another person said, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck.  “Did the Wolverine wake up on the wrong side of his doggie bed today?”

  “Fuck off, Wade,” Logan ordered, taking another shot.

  “Oh, someone did wake up on the wrong side of his doggie bed.”  Wade stepped back from as he spoke.  He turned towards the others and gasped dramatically when he saw Loki, placing his hands onto his cheeks.  “Who is this little beauty?”

  Loki grew bright red as he lowered his head.

  “Baby doesn’t want you near,” Hulk said, pulling Loki away.

  “Oh, okay,” Wade said.

  “You’re not upset?” the Grandmaster asked.

  “No,” Wade answered.  “I’m not upset.  I’m more upset at the fact that the writer couldn’t bother to describe me.  As if they’re counting on their readers having seen my movies.”  Wade stepped away from them.

  “What was that about?” Loki asked.

  “Don’t ask,” Valkyrie replied.

  “He’s always like that,” the Grandmaster explained.

  “As I was saying,” Valkyrie said, turning back to Logan to only find the man’s barstool empty.  “Oh, what the fuck?!”

  “We’ll deal with him later,” the Grandmaster said.  “Right now, we have a guest to pamper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so nervous on how to write Deadpool’s character. He is difficult to write, because it’s like walking a tightrope. I don’t know if it’s too much or not enough. Please tell me how you guys think I did and tell me on things that I need to improve upon.


	25. Chapter 25

  It was several hours before Hulk returned Loki to his room and set him on the bed.

  Loki was tired from the long day, and the bed was softer than what he remembered.

  He saw the gladiators and the fighting arena and the ocean and the beautiful lush green hills.  Everything was beautiful.  Well, maybe not the fighting arena and the gladiators.

  Loki smiled as he sank further into his bed.  His eyelids grew heavy.

  Sleep came over him quickly.

  A hand caressed his cheek.

  Loki moaned softly.  His eyelids fluttered open.

  The image of a man in red and black suit laid beside him on the bed.

  “Good morning, beautiful,” Deadpool said.  He smiled underneath his mask as he ran a hand down Loki’s body.  “Did you sleep well?”

  Loki blinked at him.

  “How long have you been here?” Loki asked.

  “Oh, all night.”

  Loki paled.

  “Aw.  Don’t be like that.”  Deadpool pulled Loki closer.  “I like you.”  Deadpool lowered his head.  “Can I sleep with you?”

  Loki’s eyes widened.

  “This bed is soft, and I like the comforter!”  Deadpool bounced on the bed as he held his knees tightly to his chest.

  Loki blinked as he sat up.

  “Oh, you mean— that kind of sleep.”

  Deadpool turned towards him.

  “Oh, don’t worry.  I _will_ fuck you.  Not today, but maybe in the future.”

  Loki frowned at him.

  “You’d have sex— with me?”

  “Oh, yeah.  I’d fuck anything that moves.”  Deadpool smiled even wider.

  Loki frowned at him even harder.

  “Get out my room.”  Loki pointed at his door.

  “Baby, don’t be like that.”  Deadpool wrapped his arms around Loki’s body.

  Loki screamed loudly.

  “Let me sleep with you!” Deadpool begged, clinging even tighter.

  “Let me go!” Loki ordered.

  “Please, please, please!”

  “No!”

  “Please!”

  Loud footsteps.

  Both of them froze.

  Hulk burst into the room through a wall.  Large concrete slabs clattered to the floor.

  Both Loki and Deadpool stared at him.

  “You know,” Deadpool said, “there was a door.”

  “I-I heard Baby scream,” Hulk explained, stepping closer.  “I grew concerned.”

  Loki glanced at Deadpool.

  Hulk followed his gaze and frowned at Deadpool.

  “The sun’s getting really low,” Deadpool said.

  Hulk snarled at him.  He grabbed hold of Deadpool’s legs and threw him out of the window.

  “Well, that didn’t work,” Deadpool said to himself before he smacked the concrete ground.

  Loki turned to the Hulk.

  “He won’t bother you anymore,” Hulk said.

  The door burst open, and Valkyrie stepped inside.

  She frowned as she glanced from the destruction on the floor to the shattered window.

  “You know, there’s ways to get rid of people,” Valkyrie said, stepping towards Hulk as she spoke.  She glanced at the window.  “That doesn’t include throwing them out of windows.  Who was it this time?”

  “Wade,” Hulk answered, lowering his head.

  “Ah,” Valkyrie replied.  She glanced at Loki as he shuddered in his bed.  She walked over to him.  “C’mon.  I’ll take you to another room.”

  Loki nodded his head before he stepped from his bed.

  “I’m sorry,” Hulk said as Loki and Valkyrie walked past him.  “For scaring you.”

  Loki said nothing as he and Valkyrie left the room.

 

~~~~

 

  Thor continued to twist the bunny’s head unconsciously in his hands.

  Volstagg sat next to him.

  “You okay?” Volstagg asked.

  Thor stopped moving.  He slowly turned and looked at him.

  Silence fell over them.

  Thor turned back to the spot he was staring at so intently.

  “Okay then,” Volstagg said, rolling his eyes.  “I know how you feel.”

  “You do not know how I feel!”  The bunny’s head broke from its body.  Thor tossed the bunny away.  “You don’t know what it’s like to have someone run away from you, because they felt smothered by your presence.”

  Volstagg frowned.

  “I may not know the exact feeling, but I know pain of losing someone you love.”

  Thor lowered his head.

  Volstagg sat up and leaned closer.

  “Do you love Loki?”

  “I do not know.”  Thor folded his hands together, intertwining his fingers.  “I do miss his presence, and I do love the sight of him.”  He frowned.  “But I do not know what I feel for him is love.”

  “Well, until Loki thinks of you next, you can think about that.”

  “Heimdall said that it’ll be quite some time before that happens.”

  “So, let’s take your mind of him for a little while.”

  Volstagg stood as he spoke and offered his hand to Thor.

  He sighed softly before he took his friend’s hand and stood.

  “What exactly do you have in mind?” Thor asked.

  “Maybe a little hunting.”  Volstagg smiled.

  Thor matched his smile.

  “Sure.  Let’s do that.”

  “Awesome!”

  Volstagg turned and hurried off.

  Thor frowned softly before he followed after Volstagg.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Thor looks like he was in the second movie and beginning of the third movie whereas Loki looks more like himself in the third movie.

  Loki continued to be pampered by the Grandmaster, the Hulk, Valkyrie, and the other Sakaarians.  Deadpool continued to pursue him as a bedmate, both sexually and literally.

  Thor pushed his feelings and emotions deep down in his stomach.

  For three whole years.

  Loki was welcomed by others on Sakaar.  He loved them, and they loved him.  They gave him attention whenever he wanted it and the space he needed when he wanted it.

  Thor’s feelings and emotions festered and boiled inside of him and worsened.  He resented anything that reminded him of Loki, often refusing to speak or listen to anything about him.

  Valkyrie and Loki walked down a corridor together.

  “Do you ever think about going home?” Loki asked suddenly.

  “Eh.”  Valkyrie shrugged her shoulders.  “Sometimes, but— yeah.  Have you?”

  Loki paused.  He turned and stared out of the window.

  _I wonder what they are doing.  Thor— I wonder how he took my absence._

“I haven’t actually.  Not until now.”

~~~~

 

  Heimdall’s eyes widened as a chain on his collar shattered and crumbled around his feet.

  He turned and sprinted down the rainbow bridge.

  Thor, Frigga, and Odin all were in the reception hall as others enjoyed the party around them.

  “You should enjoy yourself,” Frigga said, looking at Thor.

  Thor only grumbled in response.

  Frigga frowned at him.

  “I miss him too,” Frigga said.

  “Don’t,” Thor ordered, turning his back towards her.

  Frigga frowned harder as tears filled her eyes.  She hated how he got like this.

  Heimdall burst into the room.  Everyone turned towards him.

  “Thor!” Heimdall shouted.

  Thor’s heart jumped into his throat.

  “My liege,” Heimdall said when he found Thor in the crowd.

  “Is it—?” Frigga asked, stepping closer.

  “Yes,” Heimdall answered.  He turned towards her.

  “Where is he?” Thor asked.

  Heimdall turned towards him.

  “Sakaar.”

  Thor was the first to arrive at the Bifrost with Heimdall, Frigga, and Odin right behind him.

  “Send me there!” Thor ordered, stepping in front of the Bifrost.

  “Thor, please,” Frigga begged.  “You need to remain calm.”

  “Listen to your mother,” Heimdall said.  “You’ll only make things worse if you meet Loki with that anger.”

  “‘Make things worse?’” Thor echoed, turning towards them.  “Loki’s been gone for three years.  I have a right to be angry.”

  “Even so,” Odin said, “you might drive Loki away even more if he sees you like this.”

  “Your parents are correct,” Heimdall said.  He stepped towards the Bifrost lock and drew out the key— his sword.

  The Bifrost whirled as purple, yellow, and green swirled together.

  “Listen to him,” Heimdall said.  “That’s what he wants.”

  Thor didn’t say anything before he lept in.

  “Do you think he’ll listen to you?” Odin asked, turning to Heimdall.

  “He might,” Heimdall answered.  “But if he doesn’t, he’ll only makes things worse.”

 

~~~~

 

  Thor slammed against a pile of garbage before he tumbled and rolled down the hill.

  He groaned as he stood.

  “This is Sakaar?” Thor asked himself as he glanced from garbage pile to garbage pile.  “This place is shit.”

  A person, fully clothed and having a full mask, stepped from behind one of the piles.

  Thor froze when he say the person.

  “Hello,” Thor said after a moment.  “I’m Thor Odinson, first and only heir of Asgard.  Perhaps you could—.”

  The person turned and hurried off.

  “O-or run away.  That’s fine.  It’s not like I was talking to you or asking you a question.”

  The person returned with a large group of people.

  Thor’s face brightened.

  “Hello.  I’m Thor Odinson—.”

  The leader of the group raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

  Thor felt something hit his chest.

  An electricity pulsed through his entire body.

  Thor lost his balance and collapsed onto the ground.

  His vision blurred before darkness filled his eyes.

  By the time he opened his eyes again, he was in a chair with large handcuffs keeping his arms and legs on the chair.  Something small was in his neck.

  His hair clump together with sweat.

  The room was dark, so dark that Thor couldn’t see anything, but he did hear some voices.

  “I see,” Valkyrie said.

  “He said that he’s a prince,” another person said, quite possibly the person he first saw when he got here.

  “I doubt that,” Valkyrie said.

  “Even if he wasn’t,” the person said, “he’s fit and strong.  He’ll make a good fighter.”

  “Hmm.”  A pause.  “The Grandmaster will want to see him before we buy him.  I hope you don’t mind.”

  “Oh, no.  It’s only natural.”

  “Fetch him.”

  The door open, and light shined through.

  Thor’s closed his eyes before they adjusted to the light.

  The chair moved forward but stopped in front of Valkyrie.

  “Oh, he does look princely,” Valkyrie noted.  She cocked a brow.

  “I am a prince!” Thor shouted.

  Valkyrie immediately frowned.  She pulled a small remote from her pocket and pressed a button on the side.

  Electricity pulsed through his neck.

  Thor shuddered in the chair.

  “If we buy him, then I have to teach him some manners,” Valkyrie said, glancing at the other man.

  “Of course,” the man said.

  Thor snarled at the both of them.

  “Follow me,” Valkyrie said before she began to walk down the corridor.

  The other man followed after her as Thor’s chair began to follow as well.

  Music poured out from a room and got louder when the doors opened.

  A group of people turned as Valkyrie, the other man, and Thor made their way towards the man at the grand piano.

  The Grandmaster struck the last note.  The music echoed throughout the room.

  Everyone stood and applauded him.

  The Grandmaster stood as well and took a bow.  His gaze fell on Thor.

  He smiled wide and stepped towards them.

  “Who do we have here?” the Grandmaster asked.  His gaze remained fixated on Thor.

  “He said that his name is Thor,” the other man explained.

  Valkyrie turned towards him.

  “And that he’s a prince,” the other man continued.

  “I am one!” Thor shouted.  “I’m the sole heir—.”

  Valkyrie pressed the button on the remote.

  Thor twitched in the chair.

  “I think that’s enough,” the Grandmaster said after a moment.

  Valkyrie removed her thumb.

  “You don’t speak unless you’re spoken to,” Valkyrie said, setting the remote in her pocket.

  Thor slumped back into his chair.

  “Where is he from?” the Grandmaster asked.  “It is a ‘he’, right?”

  “Yes,” the other man said.  “He claimed to be the prince of Asgard.”

  Valkyrie’s eyes widened as the Grandmaster looked at her.

  The Grandmaster turned back to Thor.

  “Are you a fighter?” he asked.  “You look like a fighter.”  The Grandmaster grabbed hold of Thor’s bicep and squeezed the long taut muscle.

  “Let go of me!” Thor ordered.

  The Grandmaster removed his hand and turned towards Valkyrie.

  “If we do get him, you’ll have your work cut out for you,” the Grandmaster whispered.

  “I agree,” Valkyrie muttered.

  “How much?” the Grandmaster asked.

  “Twenty thousand,” the other man answered.

  “Ten thousand,” Valkyrie said.  “For his mouth.”

  The other man frowned.

  “I’m sorry,” he said.  “I can’t go under fifteen thousand.  I have a group to feed, you see.”

  Thor caught a glimpse of an elegant cream skinned, black haired man walking through the crowd.

  “I’m sorry, but as long as he has that mouth,” Valkyrie said.  “I won’t buy him.”

  “I’ll be good,” Thor said, turning towards them.  “I promise.”

  “It’s a deal!” the Grandmaster said, pulling out his electrical wallet.

  Valkyrie stepped in front of him.

  “Why the sudden change?” Valkyrie whispered.

  “Because I saw someone I know,” Thor replied.

  Valkyrie scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

  “And, done!” the Grandmaster said as his electrical wallet chimed when the money transferred over.  “He’s ours.”

  “Excellent,” Thor said with a smile.  “Now, let me out of this infernal chair!”

  “Now, now,” the Grandmaster warned.  “You promised you’d behave.”

  Someone froze in front of Thor.

  All three of them turned towards him.

  Loki’s eyes widened as he stared at Thor.  Tears brimmed his eyes.

  “Hey, Baby,” the Grandmaster said.

  “Excuse you?!” Thor snarled.

  “That’s what we’ve all called him,” the Grandmaster explained.

  Thor turned away from him.

  “He never told us what his real name was,” the Grandmaster continued.

  “Well, I’ll tell you what his name is!” Thor shouted.

  “Don’t,” Loki whispered, closing his eyes.

  “His name is Loki Laufeyson, sole heir of Jötunheim,” Thor explained.

  The Grandmaster’s eyes widened.

  “We were betrothed since we were children.  He left three years ago after he miscarried our first child.”

  Both Valkyrie and the Grandmaster turned towards Loki.

  Tears streamed down his face.

  “Baby?” Valkyrie asked, stepping closer.  “Is that true?”

  She reached for him, but before she could touch him, Loki turned and sprinted off.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Short chapter.

   Valkyrie turned slowly back towards Thor.  Her eyes were wide and burned with rage.  Her lips snarled.

  She stormed over to him.  She raised a hand above her head and brought the back of her hand against Thor’s cheek.

  Her skin stung.

  Thor’s cheek burned from the pain.

  Valkyrie spun around on her heels and hurried after Loki.

  Thor’s face grew hot underneath everyone’s gaze.

  “Get him out of my sight,” the Grandmaster ordered.

  Thor’s chair moved forward.

  “Take me to see Loki!” Thor shouted.  “I demand to see him!”

  “Not a chance,” the Grandmaster grumbled to himself as Thor disappeared from his sight.

 

~~~~

 

  Loki slammed his bedroom door shut before he threw his body on his bed.  He sobbed into his bedsheets.

  “Baby,” Hulk said on the opposite side of the door.

  “Go away!” Loki shouted.

  Hulk frowned.  He lowered his head, resting his forehead on the wooden door.

  “Baby’s sad,” Hulk said.  “I want to make Baby not sad.”

  “I said, go away!”

  Hulk raised his head.  He turned away.

  Valkyrie stepped beside him.

  “Stay,” she whispered, placing a hand onto Hulk’s arm.  “Loki might need you.”

  “Loki?” Hulk asked, tilting his head.

  Valkyrie gingerly knocked on Loki’s door.

  “Loki, darling,” Valkyrie said.  “May we come in?”

  Silence.

  Valkyrie tried the doorhandle, and it gave.  She opened the wide before she and Hulk stepped inside and went to Loki’s side.

  “We’re here for you,” Valkyrie said.  “No matter what.”

  She touched him and rubbed his back gently.

  Still, silence.

  “Was what he said true?” Valkyrie asked.

  Loki slowly nodded his head.

  “How much of it?” Valkyrie continued.

  “All of it.”  Loki raised his head and looked at them.  “All of it was true.”

  Valkyrie frowned slightly.

  “Oh, Baby,” Hulk said, pulling Loki against his chest.

  “His name is Loki,” Valkyrie corrected.

  Loki remained quiet.  He tried to focus on the sound of Hulk’s breathing and his heart thumping in his chest.

  The door opened again, and the Grandmaster stepped inside.

  “Are you okay?” the Grandmaster asked, stepping closer.

  “No.”  Loki shook his head.

  “Do you want to be alone?” Valkyrie asked.

  Loki stared at the ground for a moment before looking up at her.

  “No.  Not really.”  He shook his head again.  “I don’t want to be alone.”

 

~~~~

 

  Thor’s chair tilted upward.  His handcuffs unlocked, and he fell onto the floor.

  He grunted as he pushed himself off the floor.

  “Hello,” a rock creature said, waving at him.

  “What the fuck are you?” Thor asked, looking up and down the rock creature.

  “Uh, I'm Korg,” the rock creature said.  “You’re new.  Were you sold or did you volunteer?”

  “I was bought by that man,” Thor answered.

  “You must mean the Grandmaster,” Korg said.  “Yeah.  That’s how most of us get here.  Someone captures us or we sell ourselves, and he buys us.”

  Thor’s face softened.

  “He mentioned something about fighters,” Thor said.  “Can you explain that?”

  “Oh, that.  Yeah.  That’s what we are.  Fighters.  We fight for Sakaaran entertainment.”

  “How do we get out of here?”  Thor stepped closer.

  “Beat the Champion.  Once you do that the Grandmaster grants you a gift.  Many fighters get their freedom, though many don’t exactly win.”

  “What happens to them?”

  “They die.”

  Thor’s eyes widened.

  “Yeah.  Very few people who face the Champion actually win.  Doug fought him, but Doug’s dead now.  Peter— Peter actually  beat the Champion, which is surprising.”

  “Who is the Champion?”

  “His name is Hulk.  He’s this really big dude.  Green.  Scary looking.  You’ll know him when you see him.  Whenever he has a fight, if there are no volunteers to face him, which is most of the time, a fighter is drawn randomly to fight him.”

  “Where am I?”  Thor looked around the circle like room.

  Various people sat or laid on the floor.  One man stood, lightly beating his head on a wall.

  “You’re in a dungeon.  Basically the barracks for the fighters.  You can go anywhere so long as you don’t pass over the red lines.”  Korg gestured to the red fluorescent light along the doorway.  “Yeah.  Pass those, and you’ll get a zap.  Not a good feeling.”

  “Is that it?”  Thor stared at him.

  “Yeah.  Basically.”

  “Good.”  Thor turned and hurried off.

 

~~~~

 

  “Hulk,” the Grandmaster shouted.  “Would you like to fight tonight?”

  “No,” Hulk answered, shaking his head.  “Loki hurt.  I want to tend to him.”

  The Grandmaster frowned as Valkyrie came up.

  “You know,” she said.  “The man you’ll be fighting is the same man who made Loki cry.”  She crossed her arms.

  Hulk’s eyes widened.

  “Do you want to fight him now?” the Grandmaster asked.

  Hulk was silent for a moment before he looked at him.

  “Yes,” Hulk answered after another moment.

  Both the Grandmaster and Valkyrie smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest In Peace, Stan Lee. You will be missed.

  Hours passed.

  Thor sighed softly as he made his way through the halls and rooms he was allowed into, stopping briefly every so often to speak to someone but overall continued on his way.

  The only time he stopped fully was when he stepped into the bar.

  “Beer,” Thor ordered at the counter.  He waited a moment before a mug of beer was placed in front of him.

  He took it and drank a mouthful.

  Thor glanced down the bar to see one man with over two dozen empty shot glasses in front of him.

  He cleared his throat before he moved closer to him.

  “Hello,” Thor said.  “I’m Thor Odinson.”

  Logan paused for a moment.

  “Go fuck yourself,” Logan ordered, taking a shot.

  Thor frowned at him.

  “Well,” Thor replied, “nice to meet you, Mr. Go-fuck-yourself.”

  Logan frowned as he turned and looked at him.

  “Perhaps you can tell me a little about the Champion,” Thor said.

  Logan continued to glare at him.  He turned back to his shot glass in his hand and took the shot.

  “Or be rude,” Thor grumbled.

  Logan slammed the shot glass onto the countertop and turned to Thor.  He raised his hands, one grabbing a fist full of Thor’s hair and the other being placed near Thor’s throat.

  His claws burst from his knuckles and rested on either side of Thor’s throat.

  The metal claws were cold against Thor’s skin.

  The middle metal claws slowly broke his skin and the tip grazed Thor’s bulge in his throat.

  “Fuck off,” Logan growled.

  “I’ve never met anyone with this ability.”

  “Of course you haven’t.  I’m the only one who can do this.”

  “Aww,” Deadpool cried, stepping in from behind.  “Did someone not rub your belly this morning?”

  Logan snarled.

  “Fuck off, Wade,” Logan ordered.  He turned, releasing Thor’s hair.

  Metals claws shot from his knuckles.

  “Someone’s angry,” Deadpool said.

  “Is anybody fazed by this?” Thor asked.  His gaze darted around to the other people continuing their conversations as if nothing was happening at the bar.

  “No,” Deadpool answered.  “It’s mostly because Logan hates people.”

  Thor chuckled.

  “Is there more besides these claws?” Thor asked.

  “Oh, there’s lots more,” Deadpool answered quickly.

  Logan’s face fell.

  “Wanna see?” Deadpool asked, pulling a gun from his holster.

  “No, no, no!” Logan cried as Deadpool aimed his gun at him.

  Deadpool pulled the trigger before Thor could answer him.

  The bullet ripped through Logan’s forehead before Logan fell to the floor.

  Blood pooled underneath his head.

  “Ooh, that was fun,” Deadpool said, stepping over Logan’s body.

  “You didn’t let me answer,” Thor said, glancing up from Logan.

  “Oh, opise-daisy.”  Deadpool only shrugged his shoulders.  “Well, no biggie.”

  “‘No biggie?!’” Thor cried.  “You shot him.”

  “Right.  Like that’ll keep him down.”

  Thor frowned at him.

  “W-Wade,” Logan groaned as he stirred on the ground.

  Thor’s eyes widened as he stared down at him.

  The skin on Logan’s forehead fused together and healed.

  Logan turned to Deadpool as the much younger man did the same.  Logan rammed his claws in between Deadpool’s thigh.

  Both Thor and Deadpool gasped.

  Deadpool looked up at Logan.

  “How did you know I wanted to be more like you?” Deadpool asked.

  Logan growled at him.  He shoved his other claws into Deadpool’s chest.

  “Ugh, rude,” Deadpool complained.

  Logan only grunted in response.  He withdrew his claws before he hurried off.

  “What the fuck?” Thor asked.

  “We have healing factors,” Deadpool explained.

  “Well, I guess that makes sense.”  Thor sipped his beer awkwardly.

  Bright lights shined from outside as fireworks exploded and shimmered.

  “What’s that?” Thor asked as everyone turned and stared out the window.

  “The Tournament of Champions!” Deadpool sang out loud.

  “Who is the Champion?” Thor asked, leaning closer.

  “His name is Hulk.  Whatever you do, don’t get on his bad side, which is every side.”

  Thor frowned at him.

  “Korg told me that he was this green looking person.”

  Deadpool gasped dramatically.

  “You.  Racist!”

  Thor frowned even harder as he stared at him.

  “But, yeah.  He is green.”

  “Korg said that if a fighter beats the Champion, they get a wish granted.  Is this true?”

  “Of course it’s true.”  Deadpool stepped around him.  “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a game to commentate.”

  Thor frowned again at him.

  “Oh.”  Deadpool turned towards him.  “I would get down to the arena if I were you.”

  With that, Deadpool turned and hurried off.

  Thor huffed before he downed his beer and left as well.

 

~~~~

 

  “Are you ready?” the Grandmaster asked Loki.

  The younger man frowned at his own reflection in the window.

  “I don’t wanna go,” Loki said, shaking his head.

  “I assure you,” the Grandmaster replied.  “You’ll enjoy this.”

  Loki turned as the Grandmaster held out his hand.

  Loki hesitated for a moment before he took the Grandmaster’s hand.

 

~~~~

 

  Hulk growled softly.

  Valkyrie turned and handed him his helmet.

  “You ready?” Valkyrie asked.

  Hulk only growled in response, fitting the helmet onto his head.

  “Kick his ass for me,” Valkyrie ordered.

  Hulk nodded.  He turned towards the massive iron door.

  Valkyrie frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

  Hulk glanced at her.

  “What?” Hulk grunted.

  “Just—.  Don’t kill him.  I don’t know why, but I feel as though he and Loki need to work this out.”

  Hulk simply frowned at her.

  “I know I shouldn’t meddle, but—.  I don’t know.  I just feel like I should.”

  “He made Baby cry.”

  “I know!”  Valkyrie’s face fell.  “I just—.”

  Hulk’s eyes remained cold and heartless.

  Valkyrie huffed and lowered her head.

  “Nevermind.  Forget what I said.”

  She turned and walked off.

  Hulk turned back to the iron door.

 

~~~~

 

  “Have a seat,” the Grandmaster instructed.

  Loki took a seat on the couch before the Grandmaster nodded his head to Deadpool.

  The younger man smiled wide underneath his mask before he hurried out of the booth.

 

~~~~

 

  Thor huffed as he tried to push through the crowd in the arena.

  All the fighters, all decked out in armor, stared up at the only screen to the outside.

  “You should prepare,” Korg whispered to Thor.  “There’s some sword and armor over that way.”

  Thor looked towards where Korg pointed.

  Helmets, shields, and bits of armor were strewn about the floor.  Several warhammers, short and long swords, and staffs were held in weapon stands.

  Thor snorted.

  “I’ve got all I need right here,” Thor said, patting Mjolnir that was tied to his belt.

  Korg frowned at him, but said nothing.

  Valkyrie sat on the edge of the stadium.  She gripped the neck of her vodka bottle.

  A door in front of the fighters opened to the outside.

  “C’mon,” Korg said.

  All the fighters stepped from the arena.

  Loki glanced at the Grandmaster before glancing away as tears formed in his eyes.

  Thor glanced up at the luxury glass box where the Grandmaster and Loki sat.  He frowned hard to himself.

  “Who’s ready to rock?!” Deadpool shouted into a microphone.

  His voice carried throughout the entire stadium as the crowd cheered.

  “Well, you better,” Deadpool said.

  The crowd chuckled.

  “Welcome to the fight of the Champion!”

  The crowd cheered and shouted and whistled as loud as they could.

  “Before we start,” Deadpool said, raising his hand.  “Before we start, may we have a moment of silence for a man, without whom none of us would be here today.”

  The crowd fell silence, and everyone lowered their heads.

  Deadpool pulled a picture of Stan Lee out from inside his uniform.  He ran his finger over the photo.

  “Goodbye, Stan,” Deadpool whispered.  His voice broke.  “We’ll carry on your spirit.  All of us, from the characters to the fan fiction writers.  We’ll always keep you alive.”

  Deadpool cleared his throat, placing the photo back into his uniform.  He raised the microphone.

  “Thank you all.”

  Everyone raised their heads.

  “Now!”  Deadpool turned towards the fighters.  “Do we have a volunteer to compete against the Champion?”

  “Don’t,” Loki muttered to himself.  He drove his nails into his thighs.

  “Don't,” Korg whispered to Thor.

  Thor only rolled his eyes.

  “I need to get myself and Loki off the stupid planet,” Thor explained.  He smiled.  “Besides, how hard can he be to beat?”

  “No, no,” Korg cried.  “Don’t!”

  His words fell onto deaf ears as Thor forward.

  “I will!” Thor shouted.

  “You idiot,” Loki murmured, closing his eyes.

  “I didn’t think he would volunteer,” the Grandmaster said.

  Deadpool smiled.

  “Thank you, brave soul!” Deadpool shouted.

  Thor continued to step forward as the others disappeared back into the arena.

  “And, the one you’ve all be waiting for.”

  The heavy iron door began to slowly open.

  “Coming in at eight feet, ten inches.”

  Hulk’s feet and chins were revealed.

  Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly in his hand until his knuckles turned white.

  “Weighing at one thousand, four hundred, and ninety seven pounds!”

  Thor’s heart began to race in his chest as more of Hulk was revealed.

  “The one, the only: the Incredible Hulk!”

  Hulk stepped forward and screamed as loud as he could.

  “Someone is feisty today!” Deadpool said.

  Thor’s mouth went dry as his eyes widened.

  “I instantly regret every decision I’ve made up to this point,” Thor said to himself.

  “Now, let’s get ready to rrrrruuuuummmmmbbbbllllleeeee!”

  The ground shook with every step Hulk took forward.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I am not dead. I’m sorry that over Thanksgiving break I basically promised you that I would post a new chapter to all my Thorki fanfics, but failed to do so. Anyway, the last few days weren’t the best for me. I am currently and basically going through a breakup but with a friend, and my fate in college hinged on all the homework that I didn’t, but now have, finished.
> 
> That’s basically it. I’m sorry. I’m here now with a new chapter.

  Hulk growled as he stepped forward again.

  Thor only gripped Mjolnir even more.

  Deadpool rang a bell that echoed throughout the entire arena.

  Hulk lunged for Thor.

  “And they’re off!” Deadpool said into the microphone.

  Hulk raise both of his fists above his head.

  Thor leapt away.

  The ground shook when Hulk brought his fights down onto the ground.

  “That would’ve hurt,” Deadpool said.

  Hulk turned and faced Thor.  He brought the back of his hand against Thor.

  The sound echoed throughout the arena, as well as the sound of Thor striking the ground.

  “Oooh, that one did hurt,” Deadpool groaned.

  Loki gasped.  He drove his nails into his thighs.

  Thor landed into a wall.  Crumbs of concrete fell around him and onto the ground.

  Hulk growled.  He jumped into the air.

  Loki stood from his seat.

  Thor gripped the handle of Mjolnir with both hands.  He swung out wide, striking Hulk in his face.

  Hulk stumbled backwards.

  Loki and the rest of the crowd gasped loudly.

  Thor leapt into the air.  He raised Mjolnir.

  The sound of Mjolnir striking Hulk again and again echoed throughout the silent arena.

  Hulk’s helmet fell from his head and clattered onto the ground.

  Loki clenched his hands as his entire body trembled.

  Hulk latched a hand onto the handle of Mjolnir.  He slammed his fist hard against Thor’s chest.

  Thor flew backwards and slammed back into the wall of the arena.

  “Back into the wall he goes!” Deadpool shouted.

  “Thor!” Loki cried, sprinting to the glass.

  Mjolnir immediately fell to the ground.

  Hulk growled as he gripped Mjolnir’s handle.  His muscles rippled and grew.

  The ground cracked and shattered underneath Hulk’s feet.

  Thor pulled himself from the wall.  He raised his hand.

  Mjolnir flew from Hulk’s grip to Thor’s.

  Hulk followed the hammer’s movements with his eyes.  He growled at Thor.

  Hulk began to rush at Thor.

  “Oh, Thor better think of something quick or his ass gonna get beat!”

  Thor raised Mjolnir to the sky.

  Dark clouds covered the sun.  Thunder rolled over their heads.

  Lightning shot from the clouds and touched Mjolnir, raining down all around Thor.  His eyes glowed the same colour as the lightning.

  Thor aimed Mjolnir at Hulk.

  Lightning shot from Mjolnir and struck Hulk in his chest.

  Hulk stumbled backwards.

  The ground scorched around them.

  Everyone either covered or closed their eyes from the blinding lightning.

  Hulk stepped forward.

  Thor thrusted Mjolnir out further.  More lightning shot from his hammer.

  Hulk stepped forward again.  He raised his arms and continued towards Thor.

  The lightning continued to flow from Mjolnir to Hulk until he stood a mere foot away from Thor.

  Hulk knocked Mjolnir out of Thor’s hand with one hand and covered Thor’s entire head with the other.

  The lightning and dark clouds overhead disappeared.

  Loki opened his eyes and gasped.  He covered his mouth with his hands as tears filled his eyes.

  The crowd remained quiet as they all stared at the two gladiators.

  Hulk raised Thor further from the ground until Thor’s feet dangled several feet above the ground.

  Thor’s chest didn’t move.  His oxygen was cut off by Hulk’s hand.  Thor raised his hands and clawed at Hulk’s arm and hand.

  “Don’t you _ever_  hurt Baby the way you did again!” Hulk ordered softly.

  He turned and hurled him across the arena.

  The wall cracked when Thor was implanted into it.

  “Ouch,” Deadpool said, wincing from the pain.  “I think he’ll be good at Hole in the Wall.”

  Loki’s heart pounded in his head.

  Thor groaned softly as he fell from the wall.  He tumbled down and struck the ground.  He turned and laid on his back.

  Hulk leapt over to Thor’s side.

  Thor’s eyes widened.

  Hulk slammed his fists down onto Thor’s body.

  Loki covered his mouth as the tears flowed even faster down his face.

  “Loki,” the Grandmaster said, standing from the couch.

  “You planned this,” Loki screeched, spinning around on his heels.  “Did you?!”

  The Grandmaster remained quiet.

  Loki’s stomach twisted, and his knees buckled underneath before he collapsed to the floor.  He stared at the small spot in front of his knees.

  Sound of Hulk’s fists hitting Thor’s face still echoed throughout the arena.

  “It doesn’t matter if he would’ve volunteered or not.”

  Loki shook his head.  More tears fell from his eyes.

  “If he didn’t volunteer, then his name would’ve been called anyways.  Wouldn’t it?”

  He looked up at the Grandmaster.

  Both of them fell silent.

  “Yes,” the Grandmaster said after a moment.

  Loki’s eyes widened.  He stood and bolted out of the door.

  “Loki!” the Grandmaster cried.

  _He’s gonna kill him!_

Loki sprinted down to the arena, but was stopped by a iron barred gate.

  He had a perfect view of Hulk pounding Thor into the ground.

  Loki threw out one of his hands and a illusion of himself appeared in front of him.

  Hulk raised both of his fists above his head.

  “Stop!” Loki’s illusion shouted, stepping in between Hulk and Thor.

  Hulk froze.

  “Please.  Stop.”

  Hulk dropped his hands and stepped back.

  Loki’s illusion disappeared as the iron barred gate opened.  Loki sprinted into the arena.

  “By the Norns,” Loki murmured as he kneeled beside Thor.

  He laid unconscious in the crumbled ground.  His face and body was bloodied and bruised.

  Loki’s heart pounded hard in her chest.

  “No,” Loki whispered.  He took Thor’s face in his hands.

  Tears fell from his eyes again.

  Loki gripped one of Thor’s hands and held it close to his chest.

  Medics rushed out and placed Thor onto a stretcher.  They carried Thor off.

  Thor’s hand slipped out of Loki’s, and his arm fell off the side of the stretcher.

  Hulk stepped closer to Loki.

  “Don’t,” Loki ordered, shaking his head.

  Hulk frowned.

  “Just don’t,” Loki repeated.

  He stood and ran off after Thor.

  “I— think that’s the end,” Deadpool said into the microphone.

  The crowd immediately began to boo and scream in disgust.  They threw their drinks and food down into the arena.

  Hulk glanced up to see Valkyrie sitting up on the stadium wall.

  Their gazes locked onto one another before Valkyrie simply shook her head and left.

  Hulk frowned softly.

 

~~~~

 

  For three weeks, Thor laid unconscious on a hospital bed, and Loki remained by his side most of the time, only leaving to eat and sleep.

  For three weeks, Thor remained still.

  For three weeks, Thor’s eyes remained closed until they finally opened.

  He turned his head and saw Loki sitting beside him, sewing a handkerchief.

  “Loki?” Thor asked.

  Loki gasped softly as he turned towards him.

  “Thor!” Loki cried.  “You’re awake!”

  Loki dropped the needle and handkerchief before he threw his arms around Thor’s neck, planting a kiss on his lips.

  Thor’s eyes widened, and despite the pain from Loki’s weight shooting through his body, a smile danced across his lips.

  “It’s so good to know that you’re not going sleep forever.”

  Loki pulled away from him.

  “You know, if I could move fully, I would hit you.”

  Loki frowned at him.

  “You left.  And we’re gone for three years!  I have a right to feel this way.”

  “You do have a right to feel the way you do.  It’s just—.”

  The sound of a toddler crying echoed throughout the room.

  Both Loki and Thor turned to see the Grandmaster walked into view as he carried the toddler in his arms, who rubbed his eyes with his back of his chubby hand.

  “Oh, baby,” Loki said, getting up form his chair.

  Thor’s eyes widened.

  “Did you have a nightmare again?” Loki babbled, stroking the toddler’s back.

  Tears filled Thor’s eyes and fell down his face.

  Heimdall’s voice echoed in Thor’s head.

  _I see happiness.  Content.  I see a child._

Loki smiled up the Grandmaster as he took the toddler from him.

  The Grandmaster and Loki turned towards him again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that a lot of you have presented an amazing theory. So amazing, in fact, I even contiplated changing my storyline to incorporate your theory, but I have decided to stick to my original storyline. I hope you still like it.

  Thor stared at the child as he reached for Loki, and he took the toddler from the Grandmaster.

  Dark pine brown hair, much like the Grandmaster’s hair.

  Cobalt blue eyes, identical to the Grandmaster’s eyes.

  Medium clay brown skin, similar to the Grandmaster’s skin.

  “This is my son, Xander,” the Grandmaster said, grabbing hold of his son’s pudgy hand.

  Loki smiled up at the Grandmaster.

  Thor closed his eyes and turned his head away.  More tears fell from his eyes.

  “Thor?” Loki asked, turning towards him.  “What's wrong?”

  Thor opened his eyes as Loki made his way back to Thor’s side.  He turned his head away from Loki.

  “Please, just go,” Thor said.

  Loki’s eyes widened.  He glanced up at the Grandmaster with tears in his eyes, who only frowned in return.

  “Give him here,” the Grandmaster whispered, extending his arm.

  Loki stood from his seat.  He handed Xander over to the Grandmaster as the tears began from his eyes.  Loki covered his mouth with one of his hands and hurried off.

  “That’s the second time I’ve seen him cry like that,” the Grandmaster said.

  Thor turned and looked at him.

  Xander smiled gleefully over at Thor.

  He glared at the toddler.

  Xander only smiled even brighter.

  “You think that I don’t know exactly what you’re doing?” Thor asked.

  “What exactly am I doing?”  The Grandmaster turned to him.

  “Rubbing it in my face!  Gloating!  Bringing your baby down here to show off how you got to him.  How quickly and easily you got to Loki.”

  The Grandmaster blinked at him.

  “You think—?”  The Grandmaster chuckled and shook his head.  “Then, that only shows how little you know of Loki, and how little you think of him.”

  Thor’s eyes widened as the Grandmaster stared at him.

  “You think that I’d just hand Loki to you?  You don’t think that I know what your wish will be?  The way you treat him, I’d _die_  before I handed him over to you.”  The Grandmaster shook his head in disgust.  “I should’ve put more effort into stopping Loki from saving you.  You should’ve died in that arena.”

  Before Thor could open his mouth to speak, the Grandmaster turned and walked off.

  “Hey!  Wait—!”  Thor shot up in his bed before the pain exploded inside his body.  He fell back into his bed.  “Ow, that one hurt.”

 

~~~~

 

  Loki sprinted down the hall before he slammed into Valkyrie.  He stumbled backwards before they stared at each other.

  “Oh, Loki,” Valkyrie whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

  Loki trembled in her grasp.  He lowered his head onto her shoulder.

  “It’s gonna be okay,” she whispered into his ear.

  The Grandmaster stepped towards them but said nothing.

  Valkyrie glanced up at him.

  “C’mon,” Valkyrie said to Loki.  “Let’s go back to your room.”

  Loki said nothing, not looking at either of them.

  Valkyrie frowned before she grabbed hold of his hand.

  “C’mon,” she said again.

  Loki, once again, said nothing as Valkyrie lead him by his hand back to his room.

  Once there, Loki simply crawled underneath the covers and buried his face into his pillow.

  “I’m sorry,” Valkyrie said.  She gently placed a hand onto Loki’s shoulder.

  Loki only buried his face further into his pillow.

  Valkyrie stood, turned, and left his room, gently closing the door behind her.

  The Hulk stood with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

  “You still think they need to work it out?” Hulk asked.

  “Don’t you dare reprimand me!”  Valkyrie shoved a finger in his face.  “I only want what’s best for Loki.”

  “That isn’t good enough!”  Hulk unfolded his arms and leaned down closer to her.  “You think you know what’s best for him!”

  “And you do?”

  Hulk frowned.

  “I don’t pretend to know what’s best for others.”

  “You’re right.  You just get rid of their problems.”

  Hulk’s eyes widened.

  “I didn’t want to fight him until I found he was the one who made Loki cry.”

  Valkyrie frowned at him.

  “Right.  Because you’re so much better than everyone else.”  She held up her hands at him.

  “I’m not.”

  “You act like you are.”

  “I don’t.”  Hulk clenched his fists.

  Valkyrie glanced downward before looking back at him.

  “What’s the matter?  You getting angry?”

  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

  “Yeah, but you’re willing to kill Loki’s lover.”

  “He hurt Baby!”

  “People don’t need their problems to disappear or to run away from them.  People need to work them out.”

  “That’s rich coming from you.”

  Valkyrie’s eyes widened.

  “Why was it that you decided to come here?”

  Hulk tilted his head to one side.

  “Don’t bring my past into this.  If it wasn’t for me, you would’ve died out there in space!”

  “Right.”  Hulk rolled his eyes.  “Everyone needs to work out their problems.  Except for you.  Everyone needs to stop running away from their problems.  Except for you.  Everyone needs to face the problems head on.  Except for you.”

  Valkyrie’s eyes burned with angry.

  “I forgot.  You’re exempt from any judgement or ridicule.”

  Valkyrie shoved past him, storming off down the hallway.

  “There you go again!”  Hulk turned as he spoke.  “Running away again!”

  Valkyrie raised her hand, flipping him off.

  Hulk frowned as he stared at her back.

  Loki pulled a pillow tight against his chest as he curled into a ball on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything about how the way the Hulk speaks have changed, there will be times where Bruce starts to come out, but he will not fully take over, basically Bruce will sometimes come out through in the dialogue but he would not have an appearance.


	31. Chapter 31

  Thor remained in the hospital bed for another week, and he was able to walk around after another week before being able to do most of what he could do before getiting hurt after another week.

  Thor was released from the hospital after yet another week.

  All while Loki remained away from him.

  Thor frowned at the thought of not seeing Loki for four weeks when he was only a few floors above him.

  “Are still upset about your ex-fiancé?” Kong asked.

  “Fiancé,” Thor corrected.  “We’re still to be wed.”

  “Oh right.  Does Loki know that?”

  Thor turned and glared at him.

  “Sorry,” Korg murmured.

  Thor turned back and stared at the wall.

  Korg stepped closer to him.

  “I don’t suppose you know that you have points to spend,” Korg said.

  Thor looked at him.

  “Yeah,” Korg continued.  “Whenever you fight, you get points.  The longer you last, the more points you earn.  If you win, you’d earn double the points.  But you didn’t win and everything.”

  Thor stared at him.

  “You can spend your points to get luxuries,” Korg explained.  “Like better food, better sleeping arrangements.”

  “Where would I go to spend these points?”

  “There’s a spot over that way.”  Korg pointed to a large device on the wall.  “You can buy things.”

  Thor stared at the device as Korg stood and left.

  Thor hesitated before he stood and went over to the device.  He pressed the large circular button.

  The arm shot out and hooked onto Thor’s shocker on his neck.

  “Aw, _fuck!_ ” Thor shouted.

  His picture came up on the screen.  A number in bold red appeared underneath his name.

  15,314.

  “And all from one fight,” Thor grumbled.

  He pressed the button that said ‘spend points.’

  A list of luxury items appeared with their prices.  The majority were greyed out, but a little over a dozen were in colour.

  Thor’s eyes widened as he saw the top item in colour.

  ‘Full access for twenty-four hours for 15,000 points.’

  Thor press the button and hit the ‘confirm’ button.

  “You now have full access,” a voice said from the device.  “You can pass the red line without consequences.”

  Thor smiled.

  The arm released Thor’s shocker.

 

~~~~

 

  Loki sat on a window sill, trying to read a book, but his mind continued to drift back to Thor.

  “Are you okay?” Peter asked as he stepped closer.

  Loki remained quiet for a moment, closing his book.

  “I suppose I’m fine,” Loki answered.

  Peter frowned at him before he held out his arms.

  “You want a hug?” Peter asked.

  “Thanks.”  Loki stood and hugged the younger boy tightly before he pulled away.  “I needed that.”

  “If you ever want or need hug, you know where to find me,” Peter said as he hurried off.

  Loki turned back to the window and stared outward.

  He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned.

  Thor stared down at him.

  Loki’s eyes widened.  He swatted Thor’s hand away and turned away.

  “What are you doing here?” Loki asked.

  “I bought the full access for a day.”

  “Why?”  Loki spun back around.

  Thor frowned at him.

  “Well, you wouldn’t see me.”

  “And why would that be?”  Loki frowned back at him.  “It can’t possibly be because you haven’t been here for more than five minutes before you decided to tell everyone I know of my entire life story.  It can’t possibly be because one of the first things that you said to me was violent and said with aggression.  It can’t possibly be because you assumed that when I got here, I immediately jumped into bed with another man and had his baby.  You didn’t even ask me how old Xander is.”

  Thor stared at him.

  “How old—?”

  “Three years and seven months old.”  Loki crossed his arms.

  “Xander’s not yours?”

  “No, you dope!”

  Thor clenched his jaw.

  “Oh, like you’re any better!”

  “Like me guess?  ‘You left three years ago!’”  Loki mimicked Thor’s voice.  “‘Your parents miss you so much!  I’ve missed you.’  Please.  Can’t you say anything else?”

  Thor remained quiet.

  “Mm.  Thought so.”  Loki unfolded his arms and turned to walk away.

  Thor grabbed Loki’s wrist.

  Loki froze.

  Thor remained quiet as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s chest.

  “I don’t want to fight anymore,” Thor said.  He lowered his head and pressed it into Loki’s shoulder.

  “I don’t want to fight anymore either, but you just make it difficult sometimes.”

  Thor shuddered, and a gasp escaped from his lips.

  Loki didn’t need to see Thor’s face to know he was crying.

  “Let me go, Thor.”

  “You’d leave if I do.”  Thor nestled his face into Loki’s neck.  “We’ve all missed you.  Every single one of us.”

  “Please don’t guilt me into going back.”

  “We want to see you, and we all love you.”

  Loki squirmed, and this time, Thor didn’t put up any fight to keep hold of him.

  “We want you back home.”

  “What about what I want?  Maybe I don’t want to go home.”

  Thor’s eyes widened.

  “Have you thought about that?  Had any of you thought about what I wanted?  Maybe I don’t want to leave, because they listen to me.  They talk to me about how I feel and what I think.  Ever thought of that?”

  Thor rubbed his head.

  “Relationships are a two way street.  You need to put effort in, too.”

  “Maybe I don’t want a relationship with you.”

  Thor raised his head as his eyes widened.

  “B-but—.”

  “If we get into a relationship, I want it to be because of a choice, not an obligation.”

  “Then at least be open to it.”

  Loki frowned at him.

  “Don’t shut me out before I even have a chance,” Thor begged.  “Don’t turn your nose up on me and the idea of falling in love with me.  Don’t give up before we even start.”

  Silence fell over them as they stared at one another.

  “Fine,” Loki said.

  His voice didn’t carry any disgruntled agreement that Thor thought he would have.

  Loki wrapped his arms around himself.

  “I just need time,” Loki continued.

  Thor smiled.

  Loki lowered his head.

  “Okay, Thor?  I need some time to adjust with being in my life again.”

  Thor stepped closer.  He lowered his head and covered Loki’s mouth with his own.

  Loki jerked away from him.

  “I said that I needed time!”

  Thor frowned softly.

  Loki sighed.

  Silence fell over them again.

  “May I have a hug before I go?” Thor asked, holding out his arms.

  Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s chest.

  Thor pressed his nose against Loki’s hair and sniffed softly.

  Lavender.  Loki’s favorite.

  “You keep using the same shampoo,” Thor said.

  “I have.”

  Thor loosened his grip on Loki, but the younger man kept hold of him.

  “Just another moment,” Loki murmured.

  Loki pressed his face against Thor’s chest.

  Thor smirked to himself.

  Loki pushed away from him and turned away.

  “Would you be open to the idea of having dinner with me?” Thor asked.

  “No.”  Loki shook his head.

  Thor’s brow furrowed.

  “But I might be open to the idea of having a drink with you.”

  Thor smiled at him.

  Loki smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got both an Instagram and a Snapchat, both of which are JayStarr9599. If you want, you can follow me there. I would love the company.


	32. Chapter 32

  Thor ordered a beer, and Loki had his favorite, a blue Hawaiian.

  “That’s a Midgardian drink,” Thor pointed out.

  “It is,” Loki replied.  “I really like it.”

  Thor smiled at him as Loki sipped his drink.

  “Why are you staring at me?” Loki asked.  His face grew hot.

  “Because I want to.”

  Loki’s face grew even more hot.

  “Well,” Thor murmured, raising his glass.  “Cheers.”

  “Cheers.”

  Their glasses clinked before they both sipped their drinks.

  Loki stared out the window.

  “What have you been doing here?” Thor asked.

  “I haven’t be doing much.  Just working on my magic.”

  “I’ve noticed.”

  “What about you?”  Loki sipped his drink again.  “What have you been doing since—?”  Loki lowered his gaze.  “Since I left.”

  Thor frowned.  He reached for Loki’s hand, but he pulled his hand away.

  “I’ve been practicing my fighting,” Thor said.  “Among other things.”

  “How are my parents?” Loki asked.

  Thor stared at him.

  “They’re okay,” he said.  “Considering everything that’s happened.”

  Loki closed his eyes.

  “But they’re okay,” Thor said.

  “I see,” Loki replied.  He took another sip of his cocktail.

  Thor drained his beer.

  They sat in growing silence.

  “Are you hungry?” Loki asked.  He handed Thor the small bar menu.  “I like the onion rings.”

  “This bar serves Midgardian food?”

  “Yes.  It does.  Then again, Midgardian food isn’t too different than our food.  Just—.  They call it ‘homestyle.’”

  “Homestyle?  What does that mean?”

  “Nostalgic food that brings back good memories.”  Loki smiled at him.  “I asked Peter and the others.”

  “How many Midgardians are here?”

  “Nine.  All of them are gladiators, at least were in Peter’s case.”

  “Everyone keeps mentioning this Peter guy.  Who is he?”

  “He—.”

  “Loki.”  A man stepped closer, wearing a fitted blue, white, and red uniform with a star in the middle of his chest.  His ashy-blonde hair was brushed back out of his face, and his beard covered his entire jawline and chin.  “There you are.”

  Loki stood from his seat as the man stepped closer.  They hugged each other tightly.

  “How are you feeling?” Loki asked the man with a smile.  “Any better?”

  “Yes.  I’m fine.”  The man matched Loki’s smile before it quickly disappeared.  “I heard what happened.”  The man looked at Thor and pointed at him.  “Is this him?”

  Loki stared at Thor.  “Yes.  It is.”

  “Oh.”  The man dropped his hand, glancing back at Loki.  He turned back to Thor.  He clenched his fist before he brought his knuckles against Thor’s jaw.

  Thor fell from his chair.

  “Thor!” Loki screamed, rushing to his side.

  “I’m sorry,” the man said, “but I had to do that.”

  Loki followed Thor to their feet.  Thor stepped closer, but Loki pressed his hands on Thor’s chest.

  “No!” Loki cried.  “Please don’t fight him.”  Thor glanced from Loki to the man back down to Loki.  “Please don’t fight.”  Thor frowned at him, but he stepped back and turned away.  Loki turned back towards the man.  “Don’t attack him.  I won’t be around all the time to stop you guys.”

  The man snorted as he rolled his eyes.

  “You think I can’t possibly beat that thug,” the man said.

  “You better watch what you call me,” Thor warned, pointing Mjolnir at him.

  “Don’t!” Loki said, stepping in between them.

  The man and Thor both glanced down at him before glancing back at one another.  The man stepped closer to Thor.

  Loki stepped further in front of Thor.

  “Consider that your only warning,” the man grumbled before he stormed off.

  “So that’s Peter,” Thor said.  “A bit taller than I thought he would be.”  Loki laughed a little.  Thor looked at him, arching a brow.  “What?”

  “That’s not Peter.  That was Steve.”

  “Oh.”  The blood rushed to his cheeks.

  “Let’s order something to eat,” Loki said, turning back to the table.

  They sat back down and ordered some snack food before they ate and continued to drink their cocktails and beers one after another until it was rather late.  After each passing drink, they relaxed and talked more.

  Lokiwas affected more by the acohol than Thor was, mostly due to his smaller size, lower ability to hold his liquor, and the fact that his cocktails had more alcohol than Thor’s beer.  He leaned on his knuckles.  His eyes were bloodshot.

  “Let’s go back,” Thor said, staring down at the empty plates and cups.

  “I like that idea.”  Loki stood but stumbled out of his chair.

  “Easy there.”  Thor lifted Loki onto his back, paid, and left.

  “Yer strong,” Loki said into Thor’s ear.  “I’s lite tat ‘bout you.”

  Thor smiled to himself.

  Loki directed Thor as best as he could, and Thor laid Loki on the bed.  Thor stared down at him, placing both hands on either side.  Loki’s hair laid out on the pillows like black waves on a white beach.  His eyelids closed somewhat, and his mouth fell open slightly.  Loki’s face had paled from the alcohol consumption, and damn did he look good.

  Thor lowered his head, and Loki draped his arms around Thor’s neck, pulling him even closer.

  Their lips touched, and Thor lowered his weight onto Loki, running his fingers through Loki’s hair.  The front of Thor’s trousers tightened as he grew hard.

  Thor lowered his mouth and ran kisses down Loki’s neck.  Loki fell silent.  Thor raised his head.  Loki’s eyes were closed, and he laid still underneath him.  Thor frowned but fell to his side beside Loki.

  Loki turned towards him and snuggled up against Thor’s chest.  A smile returned to Thor’s face as he planted a kiss on Loki’s forehead, placing an arm underneath Loki’s head.  After a few minutes, Thor’s hard on went down.  After about ten minutes, Thor’s arm began to tingle.  After about thirty minutes, Thor fell asleep with Loki in his arms.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change Clint to Scott Lang, because I honestly think Clint is not an interesting character as he really doesn’t do much in the movies and he barely gets any screen time. He doesn’t have much of a personality nor does he do or say anything that really stands out. Since neither one of them are mentioned nor seen up until this point, it won’t be too big of a switch.

  Thor was the first one to wake.  He continued to snuggle against Loki as to not to disturb him.  Thor ran the back of one of his fingers along Loki’s smooth cheek.

  “I don’t want to ever lose you again, Loki,” Thor whispered.  He pulled Loki against him and cradled Loki’s head in the nape of his shoulder.  Thor didn’t remember falling back asleep.

  Loki slept for another fifteen or twenty minutes before he stirred awake.  His eyes widened as he felt the weight of someone else’s body on top of him.  His heart race in his chest, and his head pounded.  Loki pulled back and glanced up at Thor’s face. A weight lifted off of his chest, but his heart still raced.  Loki glanced down at their clothes.

  He sighed heavily in relief.  He pulled apart from Thor and sat up.  His head still pound as he held it with both hands.

  “Is there a problem?” Thor grumbled as he sat up and stared at him.

  “My head hurts.”  Loki groaned again.

  Thor frowned as he sat up and inched closer to him.  “Hangover?  Yeah, you’d get used to them after a while.”  He glanced at Loki.  “Shall I order some breakfast?”

  “Sure.”  Loki nodded faintly.  “Pancakes, eggs, and bacon.  With a glass of orange juice.”

  “I’ll call a maid.”  Thor stood from the bed and left for a short time before returning and sitting back on the bed again.  “The maid will be here soon.”

  “Good.”  Loki slumped further down onto the bed.  “I’m starving.”

  “Me too.”  Thor glanced at the clock.  10:04.  “Damn.  It’s kinda late.”

  The door opened, and a maid stepped inside.  She took their order before disappearing and then returning with another maid and their food.

  Thor immediately feasted on his food as Loki stared at him.

  “I have never missed your eating habits,” Loki said.

  Thor stared at him with a full mouth.  He swallowed hard.  “I’m hungry.”

  The door opened again, and a tallish, lanky boy with medium brown hair and eyes stepped into the room.

  “Mr. Loki,” the boy said as he stepped closer to the bed.  “Are you okay?  I heard what happened.”  He glanced at Thor.  He leaned closer and whispered, “Is he the guy?”

  “Yes, Peter.  He is.”

  Thor choked on his tea and coughed loudly.  Loki and Peter stared at him.  Thor bolted from the bed and stared down at Peter.  “You’re Peter?!  But how?”  He glanced from Peter and Loki.  “He’s so small and tiny.”  Thor grabbed one of Peter’s arms.  “And itty-bitty.”  He poked Peter’s soft stomach.  “And squishy.”  Thor placed his hands on either side of Peter’s face.  “And baby faced.”

  “Okay!” Peter cried, pushing Thor off.  “We get it.  I’m not a Viking.”  Peter crossed his arms and turned away from him.

  “What’s a Viking?” Thor asked.

  “These strong, brutish guys that lived over a thousand years ago,” Peter answered.

  “Yeah, that sounds like him,” Loki murmured.  He turned back to his food.

  Peter and Thor glanced at him before they glanced back at each other.

  “How did you—?” Thor began.

  “Beat the Hulk?” Peter finished.  “Simple.  My spider senses.”

  “Your what?” Thor asked.

  “He has danger sense,” Loki explained.  “That’s how.”

  “I can show you,” Peter said.  “Throw your hammer at me.”  He stepped to the other side of the room and turned his back towards them as he spoke.

  Thor glanced back at Loki.

  “Don’t worry,” Loki assured.  “He won’t get hurt.  He’ll avoid it.”

  Thor frowned, but he called Mjolnir to his hand.  With slight hesitation, Thor raised and threw Mjolnir at Peter’s back.

  Peter’s eyes widened.  He lept into the air, over Mjolnir, before landing on his feet.

  Thor pulled Mjolnir back before it struck the wall, and it returned to his hand.

  “That’s what helped me,” Peter said.  “Along with this.”  Peter extended his arm and a thin white webbing shot out across the room.  “That’s how I won.”

  “What kind of people are on Midgard?” Thor asked, looking back and forth between Loki and Peter.  “I’ve been there a few times, but when did people like you and Logan started appearing?”

  “I appeared on August 10, 2001,” Peter answered with a chuckle.  Thor stared at him.  Peter cleared his throat as his face grew hot.  “I’m not exactly sure when Mr. Logan appeared.  He has been around since the Revolutionary War.  At least that’s what he says.”

  Thor frowned.  “Are there more of these strange people from Midgard?  I met Logan and Wade.”

  “There’s T’Challa,” Peter said, counting on his fingers.  “Or Black Panther.  Tony Stark— Iron Man.  Scott.  Steve Rogers, Captain America.”

  “He’s a captain?” Thor asked.

  “I’m not sure,” Peter said.  “But he doesn’t really want to talk about his time during World War Two.  He has a partner from that time, Bucky.  He’s here too.  There were some others that were here, but they’re either dead or left.”

  “What others?” Thor asked.

  “There was a man named Peter Quill that comes by sometimes,” Loki answered.  “That’s how Scott and Peter got here.”

  “A man named Dr. Steven Strange was here,” Peter said.  “But he didn’t stay long.  He stayed only a few hours before he left again.”  Peter thought for a moment.  “Natasha comes and goes with Clint.  They sometimes bring volunteers back with them.  She’s real nice and sweet.”  Peter’s face fell.  “Oh, don’t tell her that.  She really wants to be seen as a hardass.”

  Someone gasped dramatically behind them.  They all turned to see Deadpool standing in the doorway wearing a French maid uniform and holding a white t-shirt.

  “Language, young man!” Deadpool screamed.  His black heels clicked on the hardwood floor with every step he took towards them.  “Arms up.  I have something for you.”

  Peter stared at him for a moment but said nothing as he raised his arms.  Deadpool pulled the white t-shirt over Peter’s head and pulled his arms through the holes.  Peter stared down at the shirt.

  In print the shirt said ‘I survived my trip to New York’ and underneath in marker the shirt said ‘But not my trip to space.’

  Peter’s face twisted.  “I’m still alive.”

  “Yeah, well,” Deadpool replied.  “That’s because this is fan fiction.”  Deadpool shrugged his shoulders.  “I need clean.”  He pushed his feather duster in Peter’s face and tickled his face.  He turned and went to clean.

  Peter’s gaze fell to Mjolnir.  “That’s a nifty little weapon.”

  “‘Little?’” Thor mocked.  “This is Mjolnir.”  Thor held the hammer up in admiration.  “It was created by Eitri, Brok, and Buri, in the heart of a dying star.”  A gold light fell onto Mjolnir.  Glitter and sparkles fell around it as a harmonious angel seemed to vocalize.  “Only the worthy can wield it.  Only those who are noble at heart and caring and gentle in soul.  Only those who—.” Thor and Peter glanced at Deadpool.

  “What are you doing?” Loki asked as Deadpool threw another handful of gold and silver glitter over Mjolnir.  Deadpool froze and stared at them.

  “Nothing,” Deadpool said before he stepped back to continue cleaning.

  Thor clear his throat.  “Anyway,” he said, placing Mjolnir on the chest at the foot of the bed.  “Like I said, only those who are worthy of wielding her can lift her.”

  Deadpool lifted Mjolnir and wiped the part of the chest underneath the hammer before he set it back down and began to clean the rest of the room.

  A loud beep echoed in the room, and a voice came on.  “Thor Odinson, you have eight hours left on your twenty-four hour full access.”

  “So, that’s how you’re able to be here,” Loki said.  Thor and Peter glanced at him.  Loki leaned back on his pillows and sipped his orange juice.

  “Yeah,” Thor said.  “I wanted to talk to you.”

  “Should I leave you alone?” Peter asked.

  “No,” Loki answered.  “But Wade should.”  Deadpool gasped softly.

  “Well, I can tell when I’m not wanted,” Deadpool said as he stepped out of the room.

  “Now, what exactly do you want to talk about?” Loki asked.  “We didn’t really talk much yesterday.”

  “That’s just it,” Thor replied.  “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

  Loki frowned.  “Is that it?”

  “Yeah,” Thor answered.  “That’s it.”

  Loki arched a brow.  “You had nothing else in mind?”

  “No,” Thor said, shaking his head.  “I had nothing in mind.”

  Peter glanced between Thor and Loki.  “Mr. Loki, would like for me to stay with you?”

  “I don’t mind,” Loki said with a smile.

  They sat and spoke for a while until the voice told Thor that he had three hours let on his twenty-four hour full access.  They walked about for another hour before the Grandmaster stopped them.

  “Thor,” the Grandmaster said.  “Would you like to fight tonight?”  He smiled wide.

  “What kind of fight is it?” Thor asked.  “Is it with the Champion?”

  “No,” the Grandmaster answered.  “It’s a game of capture the flag.”

  “Oh, I love that game!” Peter cried.  He turned to Thor.  “You should really try it.  It’s so much fun.”

  “Yes,” Loki agreed with a smile.  “It’s really fun to watch.  I’m sure you’d like it.”

  Thor stared at them before he turned to the Grandmaster.  “Sure.  I’d do it.”

  “Excellent!” the Grandmaster cried.


End file.
